The Seven Year Itch
by Wallflower00
Summary: It has been seven years since Jesse and Rachel have spoken. Seven years since their lives have crossed paths. Mostly St. Berry with a bit of Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry looked into the mirror and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready," she repeated to herself for the twentieth time that early evening. "I've been practicing for this my entire life. I'm a star." She took another deep breath, and once again repeated a line she had been saying for the majority of her life. "I'm ready."

She then took a few moments to look around her dressing room. The lights from her makeup table were blinding, and she was forced to blink a couple of times before anything came into proper view. As she peered around, she took notice of the few precious items she had placed on her desk. A gold star statue from her first winning in a singing competition, which made her smile and think fondly of her dads while she ran a finger across the pointy edges. They had always supported her, no matter what, and she was overwhelmed at how lucky she was to have them as her fathers. Sitting directly beside the statue was a gold metal picture frame, holding a candid of all the people she once considered the most important aspect of her life.

High school had changed dramatically in the 4 years that she had attended, and on the first day of freshman year - as she was washing the slushy stain out of her galloping horses sweater - she never would have imagined herself to be named prom queen her senior year, taking the prize with her then-boyfriend, the quarterback. She smiled at the distant memories that flooded over her at the moment. It had only been six years since she had graduated, but it seemed like a lifetime ago. She wondered absently if she would see anyone from the picture tonight at the stage door, applauding her on her opening night in an off-Broadway revival. New York City was a long ways away from Lima, where the majority of her classmates had stayed after graduation. A corner of her mouth lifted in a half smile. She knew there was one man in particular that would be there tonight, and it was the only man that mattered to her (aside from her fathers, who she'd previously had lunch with that day and were sure to be in the audience). At that moment, her phone buzzed to the tune of _For Good_, and she was pulled back into reality to read the text from the man she had been picturing mere moments ago.

"_Break a leg. I'll be waiting for you at the stage door. Try and wash the glitter out of your hair first – I don't even want to imagine how badly it will stick to my McQueen top I have chosen for your debut."_

She stifled a giggle as she read the text from her best friend, her soulmate. She hadn't doubted for a second that Kurt Hummel would make it to her first performance on a New York stage. He had been there with her so many years ago, when they had snuck into the Gershwin Theatre to play pretend and sing a song from _Wicked_ during their first trip to Nationals. That night, she had shared the stage and the spotlight with the only person who shared her dream, and tonight, he would be there in the audience to cheer her on. Their friendship after that fateful trip proved to be the only lasting relationship in her life. Truth be told, it was the relationship that got her through her breakup with Finn, and the friendship that she had clung to on those first lonely nights in NYC years ago.

"_Drinks at the Skybar afterwards? Fly or fail, I'm going to need something to settle these nerves,"_ she replied. It was sheer seconds before she received her response.

"_You? I've already had three cocktails to settle mine, and I'll only be watching! Drinks are on Blaine tonight. Divas such as ourselves should never have to pay. Now stop texting and redo your makeup. I can tell from outside that it isn't enough. You can take the girl out of the country…" _

She closed her phone as a single happy tear ran down her face. She was so lucky to have Kurt and Blaine in her life. They had moved up here together a couple of years ago, three years after Rachel had made the move herself. Blaine had been accepted into the Tisch School of Performing Arts after his undergraduate at OSU, and it had always been Kurt's dream to live in the city. They had all shared a studio apartment at the time (and still did, as rent in NYC isn't known for being cheap, and they were all struggling performers), with Kurt and Rachel working retail jobs and living on Ramen noodles as Blaine struggled with a part time job and a full course load. The evenings when they were the poorest – pulling all of their money together for ingredients for a cheap vegan pizza and a movie rental of a Broadway classic – were her favorites. They had become the siblings Rachel never knew she'd always wanted, and she was fortunate enough to witness firsthand as their relationship grew to an immense amount of love and admiration for one another.

As she went to wipe away the lonesome tear that had escaped her eye, she looked in the mirror once again. Kurt was right. She looked perfectly acceptable for a night on the town, but the stage lights would completely drown out her features. Just as she was about to apply a second and third coat of blush, there was a knock on the door.

The stage manager peeked in just as Rachel had turned around. In his hands was a large bouquet of daisies. She smiled inwardly. Daisies were her favorite. Roses were beautiful, and lilies were sweet, but daisies had always been her top choice of flowers.

"Knock knock," Gary said, as his smile filled the room. "You have a secret admirer that couldn't wait until the end of the show."

"Who are they from?" Rachel asked, her voice going up an octave as suspension and interest tugged at her heart.

"I was sworn to secrecy, but the accompanying card might give you a hint." Gary placed the bouquet on her makeup table as he began walking out of the room. He had barely shut the door before she had torn open the envelope to reveal her own personal mystery. On the card were scribbled two single sentences with no name to give a hint, but as she read the words, she didn't need one. She knew exactly who had sent the flowers. She held her breath as her heart rate increased, and she forced herself to read the card again.

"_You singing on Broadway in front of a sold out crowd? I told you it was an inevitability." _


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, Rachel breathed deeply just below the entrance to the stage, listening intently for her cue. The solo before her had just begun, so she had a few moments before she made her entrance. This was never a part she had envisioned herself playing. In the few years since high school, she had thrown what little money she'd made into singing lessons with everyone she could find offering their services in _The Village Voice_. She knew she'd had talent since she was a toddler, but if she wanted to make it on Broadway, she needed to have a broader range. She'd always nailed ballads as a second nature to her, and she could reach any high note a writer would throw into a song, but even she had to admit there was room for improvement. She had always envied her old high school friend Santana's raspy voice, and after 18 months of training with a singer in Brooklyn Heights, she had achieved yet another advantage to add to her repertoire.

She was pulled back into the moment as she made a knock on the metal shafting before entering the stage. Her duet partner was already in the middle of his opening line as she pulled a single candle out from behind her back.

"_What'd you forget?_" the man playing Roger sang.

"_Got a light?"_ she sang back, instantly throwing all of herself into her performance. It was a risk pulling such a huge success from the 1990s back into the spotlight after a decade of it being out of the Broadway circuit. She wasn't going to allow the show to fail. She had fallen too in love with her character.

"_I know you, you're… you're shivering." _'Roger' replied.

"_It's nothing, they turned off my heat. And I'm just a little weak on my feet… Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?"_ she sang back. She knew her opening number as Mimi with the equally talented actor playing Roger was the do-or-die time of the show. This song had always been among the favorites of "Renthead" fans of the show. She refused to fail.

The rest of the song carried on without a flaw. She blushed for a moment as she bent down and seductively backed up on stage to allow the character of Roger to get a better view of her lower half. She quickly pushed the thoughts of her fathers in the audience out of her mind. It was show business. They understood.

After the final note, she went backstage and began changing into her outfit for _Out Tonight_. She was mortified when she first saw the tight pants eight weeks ago that she would have to claw her way into, and she had spent merciful hours going over the routine, getting criticism from both Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was always honest, open, and constructive, while she could always rely on Kurt to jump to his feet and applaud loudly at the end of every spin. This was her toughest song vocally, reaching octaves that even she had trouble with in the beginning. She pulled her hair into a tight bun as the woman who played the character Joanne poured a bottle of glitter over her hair.

"I feel sorry for whatever man goes home with you tonight. They're gonna wake up to a pillowcase full of multi-colored glitter," the actress said.

"Luckily, the two gentlemen I plan on spending the evening with both adore glitter," Rachel replied, laughing immediately at the thought that probably crossed the actress's mind. She then sighed deeply as she let her mind travel to the image of Jesse St. James, but only for a moment. Her hands shook as she strapped on her boots. She was being silly. The odds of him even coming to the show were astronomical. He had probably seen an article in a paper somewhere (God knows her fathers nearly succeeded in having her debut printed in papers all over her former state) and had arranged for flowers to be sent to her that evening. She knew he was teaching back in Ohio. It had been years since she'd seen him, but he had remained a general interest to her nonetheless.

From the audience, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand every single time Rachel came onstage. Blaine's heart grew larger with every tug, basking in the love that he shared with Rachel's biggest fan. "You're going to break my fingers if you continue," he whispered, giggling slightly as he moved back from Kurt's ear. Kurt immediately squeezed harder as a point to show him that he didn't care – his nerves were flying all over the theatre and he simply couldn't hide his giddy nature.

A few rows behind them, a man sat stone cold as he watched Rachel gyrating onstage and begging the Roger character to take her out to a club tonight. He thought momentarily of the movie version they had done of RENT quite a few years ago, and he thanked the producer silently for not rewriting this scene to mirror the movie rewrite. He had been through a lot in the years since he'd last seen Rachel, but he was not ready to see her dancing on a pole and taking her clothes off for the appreciation of older men.

After her closing line in the duet that had followed her solo, Jesse had begun to let his mind wander as the production carried on without his attention. He ran his fingers through his curly hair as he absent mindedly wondered to himself what he was doing there. This was a mistake. He hadn't seen her since the day his heart had been broken – the day he had to sit in the audience and watch the person he _assumed _to be his girlfriend deeply kiss another man on stage, unscripted. He had come to New York to surprise her that day, and had even booked a room in the same hotel. Later that night, after they found out they had lost Nationals and were packing to leave, Rachel was the first to reach the lobby, having packed her bags neatly and efficiently. Jesse had been downstairs sipping on a cup of coffee and contemplating the inevitable. He hadn't bothered to unpack in the first place, having arrived late to the competition. It was times like those he had wished he'd been of age to drink. What do underage teenagers do for vices, he wondered now, trying to remember.

He had seen her the moment she exited the elevator, but he had made no attempt to reach out. He'd thought it had been a joke – a cruel and desperate attempt to garnish attention from the judges, but her smile backstage with Finn afterwards had confirmed his doubts to the argument. He was going back to Ohio alone… alone, a flunked-out-of-college teenager, and absolutely no plan B to rely on.

"Hi," she had whispered that day, interrupting his thoughts as she took the seat beside him.

"Hello."

"Perhaps we should talk," she whispered, shifting her eyes away from his face.

"If you insist," he replied, causing her to flinch. He would not feel bad. He would not feel guilty.

"I would like to explain myself," she stated, clearing her throat to begin a speech he knew she must have prepared on the subway ride back to the hotel that evening. "The year that you were gone… it was… it was a confusing year for me. Finn and I began seeing each other as soon as you'd left," he winced at her statement, "and I was happy. I began to fall in love with him as my heart began building itself back after your egg fiasco."

"I've apologized for that, Rachel. I thought you had forgiven me."

"I do, I do. Just let me explain, Jesse. After a few months, I had found out that Finn had lied about something very important to me. I had lied to him as well, making the matter itself equally both of our faults, but the outcome and consequences were dramatically different. I spent the rest of this year devoted almost entirely to winning Finn back. I think perhaps I even lost a bit of my drive, and maybe that's why we didn't place in the top ten today." She wiped a single tear away. "Regardless, I've felt reconnected to Finn for a few weeks now. He tried wooing me last night, but I wanted to speak with you first. The kiss came as a complete surprise today, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want it. I'm not going to lie to you, Jesse. You broke my heart in a way that I could never imagine it becoming whole again. I trust Finn. I trust him not to break my heart again. I can't say the same about you."

"So you're taking the safe route," he had responded, feeling his own heart begin to break away at her words. He stated the words as fact rather than question.

"Perhaps." She let a tear fall freely from her eye and roll down her cheek. More than anything, Jesse had wanted to wipe it away that day. He had wanted to take her in his arms and plead with her – beg her to trust him again. Instead, he had mumbled something about seeing her on the stage in the future, and how he'd always support her dream, even if it was from afar. She looked up to meet his eyes with her own, and she let her mouth drop open. Jesse couldn't sit back and listen to what she was going to say. Suddenly, New York City was too small to hold both of them. With his closing statement, he walked out of the hotel, hailed a cab, and had left Rachel Berry in his past.

And that is where she had remained, until a few weeks ago when he'd seen her name in his local paper. He was living in Columbus, Ohio now, and he had to read the article twice to make sure he was accurately seeing the name that appeared. Sure enough, there was a small picture to accompany the article that remained in the Lifestyles & Entertainment section, the first thing Jesse always read. She had made it. He knew he would eventually see her name in print, and it had only taken, what was it now, six years after her high school graduation? He had been grading papers for his middle school students at his desk that day, and as he saw the headline **Ohio Born Rachel Berry to Appear in Off Broadway Revival of RENT **in his paper, he had lightheartedly placed a gold star at the end of her name.

Jesse was pulled back into the present as the first act came to a close. Had he missed another of her songs? He tried to replay the musical quickly in his head, and when he couldn't recall another Mimi number, he stood up to stretch his legs as he flipped through his program. Reading through the song list, he accidently bumped into another man making his way to the merchandise table.

"I'm sorry" they both said immediately. As he made eye contact with the man, a flood of memories came back to him.

"Jesse. Jesse St. James. What on _earth_ are you doing here?" Kurt exclaimed. At the sound of Kurt's voice, Blaine walked up to stand beside his lover.

"Something the matter?" Blaine asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, do you remember the week back in high school that Will Shuester had an assistant? The gentleman that claimed I couldn't sing female songs? Well, here he is – Mr. Jesse St. James himself," Kurt responded, before taking Blaine's hand.

Jesse looked down as he cleared his throat. "I…" he began, only to be immediately cut off by his former high school classmate.

"Oh please, I'm kidding!" Kurt laughed, throwing one of his hands up and pretending to brush something off his shoulder. "Bygones, right? But seriously, what are you doing here? I wasn't even aware that you and Rachel were still in contact?"

Jesse blushed. Of all the planning he had put into viewing Rachel's debut, he had never imagined he would bump into anyone else he knew. If Finn ends up being in the audience, his stomach may drop. "We aren't. She doesn't know I'm here, actually. I read an article in the paper and wanted to see her debut. I always promised I would, regardless of how we may have drifted apart over the years. She's good. She could work on her high kicks a bit more for the _Out Tonight_ number, but overall, she's far above average." Jesse was rambling. Kurt and Blaine noticed.

"Yes, well… I'll be sure and help her practice more during her breaks from the show," Blaine responded. He had never met Jesse before, but he immediately felt the need to size him up. He looked once more at his lover as Kurt asked Jesse how long he would be in town.

"A few days, actually. There's a week intermission between summer courses, so I'm using this as my summer vacation. I take it you live here now?" Jesse responded.

"With Rachel, surprisingly enough." Kurt responded. Blaine immediately raised his eyebrows, wondering how much Rachel would appreciate Kurt giving away about her life. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft ding, motioning the audience members to return to their seats for the second portion of the show. "Well," Kurt continued, "I'm sure we'll see you by the stage door after the show. Enjoy!"

As they hurried back to their seats, Blaine began inquiring about their relationship to Kurt. He hadn't yet met Kurt when Rachel and Jesse were an item, and as far as he knew, Finn was the only person to have ever owned a piece of her heart. There had been boyfriends here and there while they lived in New York, but eventually, the relationship would get in the way of Rachel's quest and she would drop them as easily as yesterday's news.

"Jesse is the one that got away," Kurt whispered. "Rachel was very adamant when she ended things with Finn a year after graduation – you know how he wanted to be a car salesman and move to Cleveland, but her heart always belonged to the business we call show. Honestly, the two of those had nothing in common. Jesse shared her passion for Broadway. If she sees him tonight at the door, expect a fireworks display. Those two carry tension and chemistry like Paris Hilton carries miniature dogs." They both fell into silence as the second half began. What an interesting night this was becoming, Blaine concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was besieged as she washed her makeup off backstage after the closing number. They had performed the run through countless times before tonight, but she was still overcome with emotion as the actress at the other end of the line on stage belted out the lyrics to Seasons of Love before the end. No one could imagine how difficult this life would be. No one could understand the struggles one faces when trying to break into show business. She'd always read interviews in the past of people being discovered in the subway or at gas stations, carrying on about their day unaware of the life changing moment fate was about to bestow upon them. Rachel flinched as she realized how hard she had to struggle, but at the end of the day, it had made her a better person. She had matured far beyond her 24 years, and she had made it.

She began to rush while reapplying her smokey eye makeup for drinks that evening. It had been 30 minutes since the curtain had fallen, and she was sure Blaine and Kurt were losing their patience (well, Kurt certainly was, she thought as a smile fell on her face). When she had chosen her outfit for her first stage door appearance earlier that day, she had been giddy with excitement. Now she just felt butterflies cut loose from the net as they flew all around her stomach. She slipped on the short black cocktail dress and pulled up the knee high boots before running her fingers through her bouncy hair once more. She had always enjoyed brighter colors in her younger days, but ever since her sophomore year of high school, she had found a new appreciation for the simplicity of black. It was dramatic, bold, solid, and beautiful.

"Well it's about time!" she heard as she exited the stage door, an all too familiar voice reaching her ears. She immediately began smiling and signing playbills as she peered around the group to find the face that matched the voice. She noticed Blaine and Kurt standing on the opposite side of the street, and her heart momentarily stopped beating.

They were speaking to a man of medium height, dressed in dark jeans with a dress coat on, and although his back was turned to her, she would notice that head full of curls anywhere. Jesse had come, just like he said he would back in her junior year of high school.

She continued to sign playbills and smile for pictures as she made her way across the street. The group had begun to subside, and as the actor who played Roger made his way out, the few stragglers left behind had run over to get fresh autographs from her stage partner. As she stood in the middle of the street for one last picture, Jesse turned around to face her.

She froze as the fan giggled and ran away. Her heart pounded at a hundred miles a minute, but she had forgotten how to breathe. His gaze was intense as he took in her appearance – making his breath shallow and forcing his hands to clench. Seven years.

How did she still have this affect on him after seven years? They were frozen in time as they stared at one another. In an instant, his arms were around her as honks and curse words were filling her ears. Jesse had managed to pull Rachel out of the street mere seconds before a taxi could have taken away her ability to walk. She was dipped down with her feet firmly planted as Jesse held onto the small of her back with both of his hands, breathing deeply over her with his face inches from hers.

"What'd I tell you," Kurt whispered to his partner. "Fireworks."

"I see you haven't forgotten your ability to make a dramatic entrance," Jesse stated, and they both let out a laugh as he lifted Rachel upright.

"What can I say… some things never change," she responded, with a blush.

"No, they certainly don't." Time had done nothing but perfect Jesse St. James. The boy Rachel had known in high school was now standing before her as a grown man. He had kept the curls, but every other aspect to his body had been bulked and toned. She could feel for herself, as she had let her hand drape too long on his arm after they had reached the other side of the street. His outfit was not surprising in the least – dark jeans with boots at his feat, a v neck dark grey shirt that skillfully showed the outline of his torso, and a light dress jacket to cover himself on this surprisingly chilly New York night.

The group made small talk as they walked to their Skybar destination. Jesse immediately fell into stride, having been invited earlier by both Kurt and Blaine. As they ordered their cocktails and took a seat in the dark corner booth, they chatted cheerfully among themselves. While Kurt and Blaine opted to sit next to each other as opposed to across, Jesse and Rachel found themselves sitting dangerously close to one other on the small booth. Jesse casually threw his arm over the backrest to allow for more room, and Rachel could feel her breath becoming shallower as his fingers grazed her shoulder.

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed mid-conversation, as a familiar tune came on overhead. "We have to dance!" He was already out of his seat and halfway to the dance floor before Blaine had a chance to sit his drink down. Jesse and Rachel sat back and laughed loudly at her incredibly animated friend.

"He hasn't changed a bit," Jesse noted.

"No he hasn't, thank God." They were screaming into each others ears while the pop music played loudly overhead. The majority of the customers were already on the dance floor, and Jesse leaned down to ask Rachel if she'd like to dance. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and the slight smell of scotch that he had been sipping for the last hour was intoxicating. She shifted slightly in her seat to calm her nerves before downing the rest of her cocktail. 

"I can't hear you!" she shouted back. After two more attempts and quizzical looks from Rachel, Jesse motioned for the door. She allowed him to take her hand as he led her out into the unexpectedly quiet street.

"I couldn't hear myself think in there!" Rachel exclaimed, smiling widely as Jesse offered his coat in the cool night air.

They both smiled at one another as Jesse heaved a great sigh, letting his shoulders rise and fall with his breath.

"So, how does it feel?" he asked, knowing she would easily fall into the conversation as they slowly began walking aimlessly down the street.

"Terrifying. Overwhelming. Mind-blowing. Incredible," she answered. "By the way, I want to thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful, and exactly what I would have chosen myself."

"You're welcome. You know, I always knew this day would come. I did not, however, imagine you playing such a risqué character for your stage debut."

They both threw their heads back and laughed loudly. They passed a street performer singing a classic Dylan song with his guitar, and Jesse inattentively placed a couple of dollars into the case on the street.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little surprised myself," Rachel continued. "I always loved the Broadway musical, but rock was never really my strong suit. When I read that producers were thinking of doing a revival, I memorized the entire script in preparation to land a roll. I fell so in love with the characters, especially Mimi. She struggled her entire life, and just when she thought she had gotten herself together, just when she imagined she had fallen in love again, life's obstacles got in the way. Could you imagine getting so close to your dream, only to hit a recurring brick wall?" she asked, brushing aside the long bangs that had fallen into her eyes.

"Hmm," Jesse replied softly, looking away and focusing on the texture of the buildings they passed.

"So," she continued brightly, "what has Mr. St. James been up to all these years?"

"Sculpting the bright minds of today's youth," he replied with a smile. Rachel let out a laugh, the kind that started at the bottom of your stomach and bubbled out of your throat, not caring who was within earshot as it echoed. He smiled and raised an arrogant eyebrow before continuing.

"But seriously, I've been teaching at a middle school in Columbus. After UCLA fell through, I wound up getting my undergraduate degree at a little university in Pennsylvania. I majored in musical theatre, but after a year of struggling, I got a temp job assisting courses in a nearby town. I ended up getting my MAT while working there, and I immediately found a job in Columbus. Not much else to tell…" he trailed off.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Rachel blurted out, and instantly moved to try and cover the blush that had snuck up on her face. Where had that come from? She had been wondering ever since she realized that he had arrived solo at the theatre, but she certainly hadn't meant to blurt it out after he just spent five minutes filling her in on his life. Jesse responded with a shocked laugh.

"Not at the moment, no. There have been a few along the way, but they were all missing something, I guess. Or my ego was too big to fit two people into a relationship. What about you? Seeing anyone special?" His heart immediately began racing as she stared off into the distance and slid her arm into his.

"Broadway is my only love" she sighed. "No one has ever been able to compete with it. It's long hours, but I wouldn't trade my life for anything. I guess it can get lonely at times, but I don't regret a single choice I've made so far in my life. No one has been willing to take a back seat to music. I suppose I can't really blame them." Rachel continued to talk as they slowly made their way back to the bar. She couldn't believe how easy it was to speak to Jesse so openly after so many years apart. She got lost in the middle of their conversations, and she cherished every moment she was spending with him in the brisk New York air. Blaine and Kurt were both waiting for them outside of the bar when they returned, and with promises of meeting up for coffee the following day, they bid their farewells. Rachel watched as Jesse walked away, headed for the subway station at the end of the block.

"Seven years," she said quietly, as her two best friends exchanged looks.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt made an exaggerated whistling noise as he and Blaine watched Rachel emerge from her bedroom. Rachel silently cursed him as she looked away, pretending to search for something in their kitchen area. She knew she had overdone it, but she had hoped her friends would respect the sensitive nature and not comment on her obvious attempt at looking sexy this afternoon.

"Can I just comment on how thrilled I am that you started letting me choose the content for your wardrobe. Honestly, Rachel, I'm as gay as a pride flag flying in San Francisco, but even *I* notice how hot you are now that you know how to dress properly," Kurt said, as he sketched new designs for his personal fall collection. "I'm sure St. Sucks will notice as well…"

Rachel let the old nickname slide as she poured herself a glass of almond milk from the fridge. She took in her appearance in the full length mirror Kurt had hung beside the fridge "in case anyone wants to go on an eating binge," and she smiled inwardly. Short denim shorts (it was hot out) with nude pumps (they were comfortable) with a pale burgundy three-quarter sleeve top that showed off the hours she'd spent dancing and running the New York streets. "This is casual, Kurt. I hardly think dressing in a solid top and shorts would be considered sexy."

"It's sexy-chic and you know it. I've at least taught you that much. No one wears nude pumps to show off their tanned legs unless they want people _looking_ at said legs."

"Whatever. Are you and Blaine almost ready for coffee?"

"Count us out," Kurt responded without looking up from his sketchpad.

"Count you _what_? You both agreed last night! Why the sudden change?" Rachel was instantly nervous. Kurt and Blaine were her safety net, without which she would be dropped into the pool of Jesse with no lifeline to help.

"Sorry, Rachel, but Blaine has too many lines to rehearse and Bloomingdales just called to have me fill in a shift this evening. I have too many things to do today and now that my evening is occupied, I have to cut something. Coffee with a person I barely spoke to in high school seemed the logical item." He knew she would be furious, but he also knew she would be grateful… once her nerves had subsided. _He _should be the one who's furious… he now has to spend all day thinking of something to do tonight while he's supposed to be at work. He turned to grab a new shading pencil as he felt a smile escape his lips.

Shortly after, Rachel was huffing as she stormed her way to the nearest subway track. She was furious that her two best friends had deserted her in her time of need. As she made her way to the ticket machine, she gasped as the realization that she may have nothing to speak to Jesse about filled her head. Cocktails had made it easy last night, but with dawn came sobriety and a clear head. It had been the better part of a decade since they'd had anything to do with one another. What if they had nothing in common now? What if Jesse had been trying all this time to succeed in music and had failed? Would he be jealous of her life? She laughed at how ridiculous she was being. They had dated for three months in high school, and they had both acted friendly the previous evening. There was absolutely no reason for her heart to be beating as fast as it was. She took her ticket from the machine and slid through the tracking devices, making her way into the train.

Meanwhile, Jesse was looking into his hotel mirror as he was trying to force a particularly stubborn curl to turn in the opposite direction. Rachel knew the city fairly well, and when he had mentioned the name of his hotel, she had conveniently chosen a coffee shop a block away for their meeting place this afternoon. He threw on a dark navy v neck shirt before examining himself in the mirror. What was the point? When you're sitting with someone as fashion conscious as Kurt Hummel, you're never going to steal the attention… not as far as clothes were concerned, anyway. He then enjoyed a couple sprays of his favorite cologne before turning off the stereo and leaving the hotel room. He lightheartedly whistled the tune of an old Stones song while making his way to the elevator, silently hoping for a pleasant afternoon.

* * *

><p>He saw her before she saw him. She was standing with her back to the street, but he would notice those ebony curls anywhere. She was dressed to the nines. Rachel Berry was an adorable high school student… she'd worn fluffy sweaters with deliciously short (albeit innocent) skirts, and she could always be counted on having a pair of penny loafers on her feet. Rachel Berry, seven years later, was an incredibly sexy woman. The nude pumps made her tanned legs appear to go on for miles, and Jesse suddenly became very self conscious as he looked down at his faded jeans and wondered if he had underdressed. Just as he was about to sprint back to his hotel for a quick change, she caught his eyes with hers and a smile took over of her face. She waved as he waited for the streetlight to change and made his way over to her.<p>

"It's good to see you again," he said, as he held her elbows and leaned in for a peck on her cheek. Every inch of her body that held his touch burned. Rachel smiled as she explained that they would be solo today, giving shy excuses for Blaine and Kurt's absence. "Just as well," he replied after her speech. "Now I get you all to myself," he said with a wink. She giggled and asked if he'd like to step inside for some coffee, trying to momentarily gain control over the feelings she was starting to experience in her lower body.

They ordered their coffees and sat down at the only available table in the busy coffee shop. They looked at one another and smiled, neither having an opening line that would satisfy the non-existent communication they had suffered for years. Rachel shuffled nervously and scratched at her ankle, while Jesse cleared his throat and asked how she'd been. Their conversation was lighthearted, to say the least, until Rachel asked the question that had been burning inside of her since their conversation the previous night.

"So you don't sing anymore? You don't perform?"

"My only audience is the showerhead, unfortunately," he said, as he looked down at his increasingly interesting cup of coffee. Rachel was filled with a mixture of emotions. Shame that she had asked the question in the first place. Lust as she pictured Jesse singing in the shower, toned and passionate with water cascading over his body. Disappointment that his talent wasn't being showcased. He made a comment about insurance and stability, the need for a 401k, and Rachel was devastated. Where had his passion gone? Where was the boy she'd spent countless hours discussing musicals and show tunes with? She let the topic die as he asked how life in New York was treating her.

"It's a dream," she replied, trying to lift both their spirits. "I spent the first few years waiting tables and going to dance and vocal classes. It's been a struggle, to be perfectly honest. I can't tell you how thankful I was when Kurt and Blaine decided to make the move up here. It allowed me to quit one of my jobs and focus more on my career. I was able to attend auditions more often, and Blaine has helped tremendously in perfecting my tonal range." Jesse smiled at her response, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He was happy for her, he was. She worked hard and now she was living both their dreams, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit jealous. This was the life he had imagined for himself all those years ago. Getting kicked out of UCLA had awoken a significant amount of doubt, and after a year of searching for stardom after college, his family had cut him off financially. Time to grow up, was the phrase his father had used. He enjoyed his life though. His students were incredible, and Columbus was hardly what you would call a bad city to live in.

"So how's the old New Directions crew? Aside from Kurt, do you still keep in touch with anyone?" It was a question that had weighed on his mind ever since Rachel had chosen Finn over him. He knew at the time that Finn could never make her happy. If anything, he would hold her back, but Rachel was only 17 at the time. She had to make her own decisions, find her own way, and from where he was sitting, she had turned out exactly how she'd always planned.

"I still see most of them when I'm home, but I rarely make it back to Ohio. Holidays, mostly, and even then they're with their families. Artie and Brittany got married right after high school. They have a little girl now, Duckie. You can imagine who chose the name," she said with a laugh and a smile as she fondly remembered her old friends. "Santana moved out to California after graduation. Last I heard, she was seeing an actress out there, an up-and-comer." Jesse raised his eyebrow at that. "Mercedes moved to Pittsburgh, and she visits the most often. She was always close with Kurt, and although our personalities often clashed, I've grown to really respect and love her. Who else…? Ah! Tina and Mike run a music store in Charleston, West Virginia. Sam, Quinn, and Puck all still live in Lima, and Puck took over Kurt's father's business once he retired. Quinn teaches elementary school, and Sam has been raising his siblings while working at the mill in town."

Jesse noticed she had left out one particular old friend, the one he was most interested in. "And Finn…?"

Rachel laughed loudly. "As if you care at all about what Finn has been into all these years?" she said. _As long as he hasn't been in you_ is what Jesse had wanted to say, but instead he smiled and gave an innocent expression with his eyes. "He moved to Cleveland. He's married now, has a couple of kids. According to Kurt, she makes a perfectly lovely housewife. Those are his words, not mine."

"Pardon me while I put on my 'surprise face'," Jesse had responded. They both shared a giggle and looked down at their coffees.

"So what are you plans while you're in town?"

"It's pretty open, actually. I haven't been to New York in years, so I plan on spending the majority of the time just taking in the city. Maybe a couple more shows. I hear there's a Van Gogh exhibit at the Met. Are you free any this week?" His heart started racing, an all too familiar occurrence since he had landed at JFK 24 hours ago.

"Very, actually. I took off from work since it's opening week, so aside from my shows I'm totally open. Oh, speaking of my show, I really need to get going. I'm supposed to have a late lunch with my dads before they head back to Ohio, and then it's off to the theatre. Call me tonight? We can make plans for the week." She wrote down her number on a napkin and handed it to him as they said their goodbyes for the day. She leaned in to hug him once more before racing off to lunch, and Jesse turned his head as his lips barely brushed by her neck. The scent of her shampoo was intoxicating, and he shifted to put distance between their hips. As he watched her crossed the street, he looked down at the napkin he had unknowingly been gripping in his fist. "_914-555-2373. It's been far too long, Jesse."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Oh my goodness! Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! This is my first fanfic, so I'm still getting my feet wet. Your reviews are so tremendously appreciated! In case you haven't noticed, this is going to be a pretty long story. I just adore Rachel and Jesse and I cannot understand why these two characters aren't together on the show, so I'm writing their future the way I want it to happen, haha! Don't worry, I have plans for Jesse. I know he's out of character right now, but sometimes dreams aren't achieved in the way you had planned. Also, it's rated M for the adult content that will be showing up fairly soon. THANKS AGAIN!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Have I told you recently how much I love you? How much I appreciate and adore every single thing there is about you?" Blaine said as he smiled at the dinner Kurt had prepared for the two of them. "You certainly know how to treat a man, especially a hungry one." He slung his messenger bag full of books onto their makeshift coffee table and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Blaine had been in summer courses all week, and while Kurt fully supported his lover's desire to earn the degree that would allow him to teach university, he also missed him during the long hours that he would be away at school. With the two working almost entirely opposite schedules, they rarely got to spend adequate time together.

"Words are words, darling. I fully expect you to _show_ me your appreciation after you finish this impeccable meal I have slaved over," Kurt replied with a smile. They had been together for nearly eight years, but Blaine still had the ability to make his heart skip a beat when he kissed him. How fortunate he was to have such a respectable and caring boyfriend. Would he appreciate him even more as a husband? Of course, but he understood his lover's wish to remain partners until his schooling was over. Now that marriage equality had come into affect all over the nation, they had their entire lives to plan a wedding and life together.

They sat down and began discussing their day. Kurt had spent two hours helping a tourist that ended up not buying a single article of clothing, and Blaine had rehearsed lines with a group of undergraduates for six consecutive hours without a break. Towards the end of their meal, Blaine wondered aloud if they would be spending the evening alone.

"Rachel's still performing for another hour, and she mentioned having plans with Jesse after the show. We have the apartment to ourselves."

"What's going on between those two?" Blaine asked. "Has she mentioned anything to you?"

"Not really. She says they're just spending time together and enjoying each other's company. They always shared similar interests. I only wonder who gets to speak the most when it's the two of them together… both of them being so passionate and overly dramatic."

"It bothers me that he broke her heart." Kurt had filled Blaine in on the events of his sophomore year, back at a time when Kurt and Rachel hadn't always seen eye to eye. Since he wasn't there for his friend at the time, he'd had to fill in the gaps of what her reaction had been. "She broke his too," he defended.

"True, but I think her actions were the result of self defense. He broke hers at a time when she was incredibly vulnerable and still had the emotions and outlook of a naïve child. He knew better."

"Hon, I love that you're defending our friend, but it was so long ago. Rachel wouldn't be spending so much time with him if it still bothered her. If she can accept his apology, the least we can do is the same." Kurt had rationalized Jesse's actions years ago, when Rachel had done the same thing to Finn. Finn had proposed and wanted to build a life together, over the moon in love with Rachel, but she'd left him with a simple "I can't" and had broken his heart when she moved to New York. They had both moved on, and Kurt loved visiting with his step brother over family holidays, but it wasn't until that moment that _both_ Kurt and Rachel realized that sometimes you have to give up everything you hold dear to follow your dreams. "Anyway, Rachel's a big girl now. She can make her own decisions. Now, I seem to recall something about showing me your appreciation at the conclusion of this meal…" They smiled at one another as they leaned in to fill the space between them, completely oblivious to the dirty dishes and the dessert waiting in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The first time Rachel found herself in Jesse's hotel room, she was naked and shivering from head to toe. Jesse had agreed to meet her for a late coffee at the stage door after her show that evening, but a sudden downpour had unexpectedly hit them before they rounded the second corner of the theatre district. Cabs are scarce in NYC as soon as the first sprinkle falls, so they opted to run to Jesse's hotel as it was closer than Rachel's apartment.<p>

As they made their way inside the room, Rachel excused herself to the bathroom as Jesse dried off and changed clothes in the main bedroom. He handed her a pair of sweatpants and a dry t-shirt before she shut the door and plugged in the hairdryer. She noticed it was a top of the line accessory. She smiled to herself as she realized that Jesse traveled with his own hair dryer, never relying on hotels to have the equipment that would perfect his curls. She remained naked and shivering as she observed herself in the mirror. Her hair was flat and left flakes of glitter all over the countertop, and the makeup she had worked so hard to apply was now running down her face in pools of black. She quickly grabbed the bar soap and scrubbed at the "waterproof" mascara before grabbing a towel and drying off her soaked skin.

As she was pulling Jesse's pants up over her legs, she heard music coming from the other room. She opened the door to find Jesse messing with the radio, trying to find a station that wasn't half static.

"I figured music would lighten the mood," he said, without turning around. "I'm sorry you got so wet." He paused as he turned his head and took in her appearance. She had never looked so beautiful, so raw. Her hair was combed straight, and she was wearing clothing three sizes too big. Jesse turned back to the radio as his desire to rip her of her clothing began to cloud his thoughts. He huffed as he gave up on the reception of the radio and stood up to face her.

"What about a movie?" she asked, making her way to the bed, which held the remote. "Hotels carry On Demand now, right?"

They both sat down with their backs against the headboard as Jesse flipped through their options. They were both about to give up hope when they saw that HBO had played the 1976 version of _A Star is Born_ sometime this month, and he pressed play on the remote without needing a verbal response from his counterpart. "Do you want to order room service? You must be famished after your show," he asked as he handed her the hotel menu. They both ordered black bean veggie burgers and fries and settled into the comfort of the room to continue watching the movie.

Jesse had finished his meal as Rachel continued to pick at hers, lying across the bed while Jesse remained seated upright. They had discussed all three versions of _Star _and had concluded that this was the most successful, as it undoubtedly had the best song list. Both were absorbed in the movie as the title song began to play, and Rachel distantly heard Jesse singing in the stillness of the room behind her. Her breath caught in her throat as she moved to place her discarded food on the floor. His voice hadn't faltered in the years that had passed. He still held the power of a ballad that matched only that of her own.

_"Two lives that shine as one_

_Morning glory and midnight sun_

_Time we've learned to sail above_

_Time won't change the meaning of one love._

_Ageless and ever evergreen…"_

Neither knew who had reached out to the other first, but a moment later Rachel found herself pinned into the mattress with Jesse lying above her, trailing kisses down her neck as she grabbed his head of curls and brought his face back to hers. She mentally noted that he tasted the same as she opened her mouth to allow for more contact. His tongue darted in as they began wrestling their mouths with one another, trying to go deeper than either of their bodies allowed. Suddenly the miniscule gap between them felt as spacious as the grand canyon, and Rachel ran her hands down Jesse's back to pull him even closer to her body. Both let out low moans as they began to move their fully clothed bodies to the same rhythm. They were wrapped around one another, neither knowing which appendage belonged to whom, and Rachel soon found herself on top, her legs spread as she felt through their clothes the affect that their make out session was having on Jesse. He began to run his hands under her shirt as she broke the kiss to catch her breath. At that moment, the realization of the current events hit her like a ton of bricks, and she moved to take a step away, breathing heavily as he looked at her through lustful and confused eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered through swollen lips. "I'm sorry, that was irresponsible of me." She reached up to cover her mouth as she quickly began pulling up her boots.

"I don't do this. I never should have come here. I don't act like this," she kept repeating, as Jesse adjusted himself and sat up on the bed. He was heartbroken and confused and full of lustful desires as he watched Rachel make a beeline for the hotel door. Just as she was about to step outside, she turned back to him as a blush made its way onto her face.

"Look, I really don't want this to change anything. You're only here for a few more days. Can we just pretend it didn't happen?" He nodded as she continued to spill excuses as to why it would be a mistake if they took their friendship to the next level. "Can we meet for an early lunch tomorrow? I thought I could maybe join you for the Van Gogh exhibit before my evening show."

He nodded again before he let out his response. "Of course." He was across the room and holding her arm before she'd made her way out the door. "And Rache, don't worry about it. I understand. It's as if it never happened."

She nodded and looked down as she began making her way to the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

The days seemed to fly by when Jesse and Rachel were together. They had encountered numerous sightings over the course of the week, and it had only taken a matter of minutes before they were back to themselves in front of one another. Having lived in New York for a few years, Rachel had missed stepping back and viewing the city as a tourist, as opposed to just another inhabitant rushing to her job. She was allotted countless hours to just sit back and enjoy the view, share laughs with Jesse, and take in the magic that the city held for everyone that had ever stepped foot on the soil.

"I'm not saying that they should never do a revival, but to assume that _anyone_ out there in the circuit today can perfect an original Streisand role is ludicrous. She died a legend. How dare any producer out there that would try and tarnish the impact she made." Rachel was huffing as she and Jesse walked along Canal Street in search of trinkets Jesse wished to purchase for his aunt and uncle.

"Tarnish the impact? How? By constantly comparing whatever poor girl wins the role with the _legendary_ status that Barbra presented? Honestly, I would feel sorry for the person who thinks she won the role of a lifetime, only to be inevitably ridiculed in the papers for not having Barbra's voice, talent, or originality. But to never revive a classic simply because of the originator is a waste. Her characters were all brilliant, they deserve to spend time on a stage again, to be retold to another generation." Jesse smiled as Rachel rolled her eyes. He had forgotten how much he loved arguing with Rachel. Truth be told, he had forgotten how much he loved discussing Broadway and musicals. He had seen four shows over the week while Rachel was performing in RENT, and the flame in his heart had caught fire once again. He vowed to himself to never pack away his old musical DVDs, and to dig through his vinyls as soon as he returned to Columbus.

"Maybe it's just too soon," Rachel sighed. "She's only been gone 3 years. Twenty would be a more suitable year to try and revive anything."

"It hurt you when she died." Jesse acknowledged, not as a question, but as a statement from a fellow worshiper who understood.

"I didn't leave my room for three days. She was my first and only true idol. My dads had Kurt and Blaine on constant standby to make sure I would still eat and function. I never got to meet her. She's been my inspiration my entire life, and I never got the opportunity to say thank you. I think that's what hurt the most. That, and the world is now ridden of her talent."

"I called you when I heard she died." Jesse stopped dead in his tracks as soon as the words escaped his mouth. Never had he meant to admit that he had tried to contact her during their time apart. Never had it occurred to her that he even would have tried.

"You called me?" Rachel had stepped in front of Jesse, blocking his path. Canal Street was known for its overcrowded walkways, and with the peak of tourist season in full swing, Jesse had nowhere to hide.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He ran his hand through his hair, noticing the dampness of his curls at the hairline. It was a thousand degrees and he was completely surrounded by other bodies. It didn't help that he would no doubt get an interrogation from the 5'2'' girl standing in front of him. Neither of them had mentioned their time apart since that first night after the show. Neither of them wished to acknowledge that they hadn't tried to stay in touch, that both of their hearts had once been broken by the other.

"Was that the only time?" Her hands were on her hips now, and her brows were furrowed to show that her question was serious.

"One other time when I heard you had moved up here. And of course the letter I sent to your dads house when you graduated high school." He moved out from under her gaze and into the busy street, trying to catch some fresh air. She followed quickly behind as she impatiently asked what he had written in the letter, that she had never received it. Two steps later and she had grabbed his arm, turning him around to face her as they made their way out of the crowd.

"Why are you pushing this? I don't even remember what I wrote!" His voice boomed, showing obvious signs of aggravation.

"Then why are you getting so frustrated? Why won't you just tell me what was in the letter?" Her ears were pounding from the blood below the surface, and she couldn't let the topic die. It was her stubborn Berry curiosity that she had inherited from her fathers. The fact that he was getting visibly upset over the whole ordeal was proof that she needed to know the contents. What could he possibly have to say to her back in 2012? A year after she had broken his heart at the nationals competition, and two years after he had broken hers.

"What does it matter now? It was six years ago. We hadn't seen or spoken to each other in a year when I sent it." He turned the corner and stomped off towards the train line that would return him to his hotel. One day. One fucking day left in the city and they couldn't just enjoy themselves? He'd written the letter in haste when he'd heard they took nationals that year, and when he never heard back from her, he assumed she wanted nothing to do with him or his life. To know that she had never even received it was both a relief and a frustration. Frustration that he'd lost countless nights of sleep pondering her thoughts and inquiring about her actions, and relief over the realization that she'd never even known how vulnerable he had allowed himself to become.

Once again, Jesse left Rachel in the middle of New York City, shocked and on the verge of tears.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand where it was coming from. If he'd ever wanted to contact me before, why did he wait seven years to actually show up? To actually <em>physically<em> make an effort?" Rachel stretched out on the floor with a pillow under her head, turning the box fan they kept to stay cool towards her body. It was a Monday, and shows never run at the theatre on Mondays, so she was granted a night off from performing. Kurt was sitting across from her sipping some berry sangria that he had mixed up earlier in the day.

"It's the seven year itch," he stated absent-mindedly while flipping through the pages of Cosmo. An article promising 300 new ways to satisfy your man caught his attention, and he made a mental note to try a couple on Blaine the next time they would have some privacy.

"Huh?" Rachel had heard the expression before, but she'd never really tied it together with anything. She picked up her bowl of nondairy ice cream to return it to the kitchen area as Kurt carried on.

"Traditionally, every seven years people tend to reevaluate the relationships in their lives. Normally the term relates to married couples or lovers, but I suppose _past_ lovers can count as well." _We were never lovers_, Rachel thought as she began to pour water over her bowl. She sighed louder than she realized as Kurt continued. "My guess? Jesse woke up one day, realized that not a single one of his dreams had come true, and he made a step to eradicate the elements of his life that he wasn't pleased with. I can only assume that losing you was one of them."

"He's never claimed it to be. Even this week… it's been nothing but two old chums catching up and seeing the city." She looked away as she lied to her best friend, not wanting to admit even to herself what had happened in the hotel room a few nights prior.

Kurt pushed himself up off the floor as he looked at Rachel in disbelief. "You cannot be serious. He flew to New YORK, Rache. He flew here after not speaking to you for _years_ to see you in your stage debut. You have spent every single free moment together this week. Blaine has been in summer courses all week and even he can feel the energy coming off the two of you. Personally, I'm surprised you haven't been humping like rabbits all damn day. He leaves in the morning, doesn't he?"

"We haven't slept together," Rachel stated. Kurt looked at her in disbelief as she continued. "I can't get my heart broken again, Kurt. You know I'm high maintenance. I've never been a one-night stand girl…"

"What makes you think it would be a one-night stand?"

"The fact that he lives in Ohio? That he has a career and a life there, apart from me…"

"You only live once, Rache. I know it's a cliché line, but it's also an accurate one. You're twenty four years old. You've had a one track mind your entire life, and while it's led to moderate success so far, you've never been one for spontaneity. Maybe you should start reevaluating some relationships of your own." Kurt was supportive of his dear friend and her sensitive heart, but he also knew that if Jesse got on that plane tomorrow and walked out of Rachel's life _again_, she would be left with too many lingering doubts.

"I'm going to bed. This conversation is over." Rachel pulled the sheet that separated her "room" in the studio apartment from her friend. Sometimes when a person looks in the mirror, their vision is distorted. But when you truly look into the face of a friend who loves and knows you inside and out, everything becomes crystal clear. She had too many thoughts swirling in her head, and the only way she knew she could shut them up was by sleeping.

* * *

><p>Jesse was laying on his hotel bed flipping through the channels. Nine hundred channels and not a single one with anything interesting on. He had just finished taking a cold shower, trying to wash the day off of him, but he lay awake fighting his frustrations. His hotel room was kept at a warm 80 degrees, and as he lay in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt, he absentmindedly played with the drawstring of his clothing while reviewing the day.<p>

No one could get under his skin like Rachel Berry. He'd come to New York thinking he'd see her once, at the play, and then spend the rest of his time taking in shows and the city. Never had he pictured spending every waking moment with the brunette that still managed to take his breath away. Her personality hadn't changed. She had matured in nature, true, but she was still the stubborn girl he had fallen in love with so many years ago. Although her spirit had remained in tact, her looks had done nothing but improve. The long wavy hair, the toned physique, the incredibly attractive way in which she carried herself. He flipped off the television and began lowering his hand to the bulge that had appeared in his pants. If he was going to have to release some tension, he'd might as well do it himself.

Unfortunately, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Oh my, your reviews are making my day! All of you are so incredibly sweet, and you certainly push me to finish writing the next chapter as soon as possible. Luckily, I have a lot of downtime at my job, so I'll hopefully be able to update often. I don't personally own a computer though, so there won't be updates on the weekends. :(**

**Also, I should have mentioned in the last chapter that I don't own the rights to _Evergreen_, or any other song/character/show/movie ever made. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh. My. Goodness. Honestly guys, I cannot thank you enough for the reviews! You're angels, all of you. To put your little hearts at ease, I'm going to go ahead and address some concerns. 1. Don't give up on Jesse yet, because I'm certainly not. 2. After this chapter, I'm going to drop the topic of the letter for a while, but make sure and keep it tucked into the back of your brains. It might be a subject of particular interest later. (hehe) 3. Although the timeline is ambiguous, I imagine it to be towards the beginning of summer right now, and I plan to conclude the story around Thanksgiving or Christmas. Lots of angst in store. Both are far too dramatic for their own good. **

* * *

><p>Rachel had been standing at the hotel door for a couple of minutes when she determined that Jesse must be asleep. She gently tapped two more times, held her ear to the door, and then made her way back to the elevator. As she pressed the "down" button, she concluded that it was just as well – she'd had no plan when she came over, acting purely on impulse when she was unable to lose herself in slumber. What would she have said if he had actually been awake? Just as the elevator made a ding to indicate it had arrived on her floor, she heard Jesse's door open.<p>

She turned around to find him staring at her with his arm leaning on the door frame and his head tilted to show his confusion. She made her way over to him and quickly averted her eyes when she noticed his naked torso. "I…" she began. "I couldn't sleep."

He stepped aside as he let her in his room, saying nothing to ease her thoughts.

She stood in the corner as he made his way back over to the bed, sitting on the edge with an eyebrow raised while awaiting her apology.

"I shouldn't have pushed you," she began. "I realize that now. While you _did_ address the letter to me, therefore giving me every right to know its contents, I realize now that it is a sore topic for you, and because of that – I will drop it. I'll never mention the letter again, Jesse. Of that, I can promise you."

She raised her eyes to make eye contact with him for the first time since he'd opened the door. He said nothing as he made his way across the room to her, placing both hands above her shoulders on the wall and pinning his body against hers. His piercing blue eyes were the antithesis of her brown doe pupils, but in that moment, both pairs shared the same expression: uninhibited lust.

His mouth crashed onto hers in a searing kiss, sending them both into the oblivion of the moment. She raked all of her fingers in his curls as his hands roamed the body of the only woman he had ever allowed himself to love. For the first time in both their lives, two arms weren't enough to satisfy either of their needs. He momentarily broke the kiss as he hungrily bit at her neck and ripped the shirt that had previously been shielding her body, and Rachel let her eyes roll back as the back of her head found its resting spot against the wall. She reluctantly let go of the curls she hadn't realized she'd been pulling as she roamed his torso, trying to pull him closer than physically possible as he hastily lifted her skirt. His hands grabbed her bottom at the exact moment his lips crashed onto hers once again, and she let out an excited yelp that neither of them noticed.

They were entirely lost in one another and the pleasures they were both experiencing. He placed both of his hands against the wall once again, procuring his ability to stand upright as Rachel allowed her hands to explore further down his body. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, both panting heavily, as she took him in her hand, gasping at the girth that she had never experienced before. _No wonder he's so arrogant_, she thought absentmindedly, while his mouth found her neck again and she stroked him inside of his pants.

His hands once again found her bottom, and he lifted her up as she swung her legs around his waist. Their tongues and mouths were wrestling with one another's as Jesse slid his hand between their bodies and pushed aside her panties, the last barrier between them. She was ready before he even began stroking, but he slipped a finger inside of her simply to satisfy both of their desires at the moment. His thumb made circular motions on her peak as she once again broke the kiss to catch her breath, a loud moan catching in her throat.

"Are you sure this time?" he asked, his voice momentarily taken over by that of a husky noise, completely fueled by lust. "Thirty more seconds and I'm not going to be able to stop." The only thing Rachel wanted him to stop doing was speaking. No words were needed as she nodded her head and he plunged inside of her, causing a scream to be released from her throat as her legs clamped tighter around his waist. He paused for a moment to let her adjust to his size before thrusting against her so hard she was sure to have bruises on her back the following day.

Jesse lifted Rachel's legs above his arms as he turned around and began making his way over to the bed, still thrusting inside of her midair. He made a mental note to thank his fitness trainer upon his return to Ohio before once again losing all thought to the brunette that was currently driving his senses wild. He tripped over the pile of discarded clothing, sending both of their bodies to the floor while never losing a beat as they continued to devour each other on the rough carpet. Rachel hooked her ankles behind Jesse's head as he seized the opportunity to once again place his hand between their thrashing bodies. As Jesse began repeating the circular motions while deeply thrusting inside of her, they both let go together - with nothing but pleasure and each other's names escaping their lips.

* * *

><p>Jesse awoke with a smile on his face as the sun beamed in his side window. He kept his eyes closed as his mind drifted back to the incredibly vivid dream he'd had the night before. Just as he began humming the tune of <em>Brown Eyes<em> by Lady Gaga, he felt a body stir on the bed below his left arm. He turned to find Rachel blinking up at him, smiling as a slight blush crept onto her face. It hadn't been a dream. Rachel Berry had awoken in his arms, and everything was beautiful in his life once again.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Hi," she replied shyly, closing her eyes for a moment. Jesse chuckled to himself as it dawned on him that Rachel was embarrassed. After reviewing the actions of last night that were quickly making a permanent mark in his memory, he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her plump lips. She rolled over and lazily straddled him as she planted her chin on his defined abdomen, entangling their legs as she mumbled something about needing coffee. She closed her eyes once more as she exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and suddenly she felt a twitch on her stomach coming from Jesse's lower half. She looked up at him with a surprised expression plastered on her face.

"How about we boost some energy _sans_ coffee this morning?" He said, as he wrapped his arm around her and rolled her onto her back. Last night had been created on impulse, pure unadulterated passion, and animal instinct. This morning, they took their time and made love, moaning and enjoying one another in their newfound common interest.

Thirty minutes later, Rachel found herself in Jesse's shower, having already offered to ride with him to the airport. They had quite a bit to discuss in the hour before Jesse left to return to Ohio, hundreds of miles away from her once again.


	8. Chapter 8

The first ten minutes of the cab ride to the airport were spent in complete silence. Jesse kept his arm around Rachel's shoulder as he nuzzled her neck, while Rachel kept her head down and her eyes fixated on a non-existent hangnail that she continued to attack on her finger. After taking a deep breath, she finally worked up the courage to express in words what she was feeling.

"Jesse?"

"Hmm…" He worked his way up and had begun nuzzling her ear at that point. He wondered silently when Rachel's hair had become so enthralling. He always had an interest in it, but lately he found himself unable to breathe unless her scent was near him.

"We need to talk about last night," she continued. Jesse immediately felt his entire body go stiff as he removed his arm and looked straight ahead. Here it was. He could sense she was creating a speech in her head, but he'd hoped that his charm (not to mention his mouth) would break through her rationalization of the events over the course of the morning. She regretted last night and wanted to go back to being friends, he told himself. Slowly but surely, the walls around Jesse's heart started rebuilding themselves.

"I don't do one night stands," she stated. "I don't know what last night meant to you, but I've never been the type to give myself to a man only to be left in the morning with egg on my face." He winced at her choice of words before allowing her to continue. "I know that last night was an act of impulse, but I don't regret it. I need for this to have meant something to you, because it certainly meant something to me."

Jesse was left momentarily dumfounded. She was nervous that it had meant nothing? He was a middle school teacher in Ohio, falling hopelessly in love with the next Broadway star living in New York City and chasing her dreams, and she was worried that it had meant nothing to _him_? He searched her eyes for clarity, but all he found was doubt and vulnerability.

"Rachel, I didn't come to New York with an agenda, if that's what you're thinking. This time last week, I could only _hope_ that you would notice me in a city of millions. The fact that you woke up in my arms this morning – when you could have awoken in the arms of any other male on the planet – means more to me than I can articulate." She let a tear fall and he padded his thumb across her cheek to remove it before settling his hand behind her right ear. "We can make this (_he waved his arms between the two of them as he spoke_) whatever you want it to be. You work long hours and I know that your first love is and always will be the stage. You have your own life here, apart from me, but for the first time in my life, I don't mind coming in second. I can't speak for you, but me? _I'm all in._"

She smiled as the realization of his words found its way to her heart. She then laughed at the absurdity of having one of the most important conversations of her life thus far in the vicinity of a mundane cab and _not _an epic location like she would have imagined. She kissed him passionately in the back seat, not caring that the cab driver was no doubt getting a show in the rearview mirror, and they both let their lips silently continue a conversation that no longer needed words.

When the cab pulled up to the airport, Jesse found himself unable to move. How was he supposed to return to Columbus and leave his heart in NYC? It seemed an impossible task, but one he had to accomplish regardless. He had responsibilities in Ohio that he had worked too hard to drop lingering in the dust. With promises of calling as soon as he landed, Jesse reluctantly walked away from the cab and into JFK. As Rachel watched him walk through the glass doors, a familiar Elton John song came on the radio and she found herself asking the driver to turn the volume up.

_Blue eyes, Baby's got blue eyes  
><em>_Like a deep blue sea on a blue, blue day  
><em>_Blue eyes, Baby's got blue eyes  
><em>_When the morning comes, I'll be far away  
>A<em>_nd I'll say  
><em>_  
>Blue eyes, holding back the tears<br>__Holding back the pain  
><em>_Baby's got blue eyes  
><em>_And she's alone again._

* * *

><p>"Well, how nice of you to call and inform your friends that you aren't lying dead in an alleyway somewhere," Kurt noted as he saw Rachel walk through the door. He and Blaine had both been awoken when Rachel had tried unsuccessfully to sneak out of their apartment in the middle of the night. Kurt had sat upright as soon as he'd heard the door lock at 2 in the morning, but Blaine had patted his shoulder and told him to go back to sleep, that their friend had unresolved issues to deal with and she was sure to be safe with Jesse. He was happy that she'd gone to him, knowing that she would have spent countless weeks toying with her emotions if she hadn't, but he'd also be lying if he claimed to be fully positive about the prospect of her reuniting with Jesse St. James. Kurt had no problems with the boy himself, having let whatever miniscule issues they may have had with one another die with their adolescence, but he knew his best friend's heart better than anyone, and he knew the distance wouldn't be easy.<p>

"I'm sorry," Rachel responded as she poured herself a bowl of wheat cereal. "It was very irresponsible of me not to call, especially considering how much we all worry about one another, but it selfishly slipped my mind."

"Oh?" Kurt asked. "Too busy doing something else, huh?" He chuckled as he watched his friend's face turn scarlet red. "Well it's about time. So spill – what it's like? Is Jesse's arrogance justified or not?"

"I am _not_ going to sit here and discuss something so private. I can't imagine anything more mortifying!"

"I figured it was," Kurt said with a laugh. "Lucky ass."

Rachel made her way over to her makeshift bedroom as she explained her need for a nap before her show that evening. Kurt couldn't help but get in one last quip before she closed the curtain, sealing the end to their conversation. "Something wear you out last night? Or should I say some_one_?" He yelled before returning his attention to the sewing basket in his hands.

Some_one_ indeed, she reflected as she pulled up her blankets and took a deep sigh, hoping to lose all train of thought. Unfortunately for Rachel, her mind kept wandering back to the previous night. She'd had lovers before, yes. She had gone against her original plan as a teenager and lost her virginity to Finn on their senior prom night, regardless of the completely unoriginal cliché of the evening. But since then there had only been two other males to whom she had allowed herself to be intimate with. Both were long-term relationships (long-term to her, anyway), but she had a feeling that Jesse was far more experienced in the bedroom. For the first time since she'd said goodbye to Jesse, she allowed herself to get nervous over the prospect that she wasn't up to par with his past experiences. She would never consider sex to be the most important aspect to a relationship, but she concluded that she would have to study up on some practices before she made her way down to Ohio at her first available weekend away from the show.

Just as she started to plan a surprise trip in her head, she lost herself to slumber.

* * *

><p>Jesse was currently experiencing the longest plane trip of his entire life. He had reluctantly begun going over his next course schedule that he had ignored for the past week after he'd taken his seat by the window. He peered out at the open sky as he awkwardly shifted away from the man who obviously had no indication of personal space beside him. His thoughts were swirling as his iPod shuffled, each song reminding him of one specific girl that was currently miles away from him.<p>

Never had he pictured his week vacation ending the way it had. Sure, he had wanted to make love to Rachel since he'd met her at the music store… so many years ago. But at the time, they were children, and he respected Rachel's desire to wait. "I'm not ready," is all she'd had to say on the topic, and Jesse had never approached it again. Over the years, he'd found himself satisfying his needs with the use of other women, namely the single moms he'd come across in the days since he'd become a teacher. But through all of the fingernail scratches on his back and the names that had escaped his lips in the heat of the moment, he had always kept one desire for a short brunette beauty hidden inside of himself. Last night was like a dream, and it hadn't surprised him when he'd woken up thinking it was such. How many times he'd had that dream before… but the reality of having Rachel Berry writhing below him, climaxing to his touch, was even more exhilarating than even his over-active imagination would allow. He had been surprised at her talent from the beginning. Not that he'd expected her to be a virgin, but he'd always imagined himself to be the more experienced of the two. Rachel drove his insides wild in a way that he'd never experienced before, and just that morning he'd had to think of famine and poverty in order to hold off long enough to satisfy her. He closed his eyes as he realized he was becoming increasingly jealous of Rachel's past partners, faceless men that he'd never meet.

Just as _Brown Eyes _began playing on his shuffle, he quickly selected the next song and began scribbling a list of potential books for his students to read over the summer session.

_Anna Karenina, Midsummer Night's Dream, Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights…_

"Hey!" The man beside him so rudely yelled, interrupting Jesse's concentration. He raised an eyebrow at the gentleman before allowing him to share whatever he felt the need to say. What was it with people and their fascination in speaking to people on planes, in elevators, on otherwise empty walkways? Is the human population so lonely that they desire any interaction they can come by with complete strangers?

"I see you wrote Wuthering Heights on your little list there. You remember that old Bonnie Tyler song? I heard somewhere that apparently that book was the inspiration for that song Total Eclipse of the Heart." Jesse immediately scratched out the last book title as the stranger smiled at his own impressive knowledge.

"So what are ya? I mean, you some sort of teacher or something?" the man asked, after Jesse made no attempt to contribute to the conversation.

"Hmm," Jesse responded. "Something like that."

"Oh yeah? I got a daughter in high school. You teach high school?" Jesse leaned back, allowing himself to engage in conversation with the passenger seated beside him. The flight was only a couple of hours, he reasoned, and the mundane banter kept his mind away from the brown eyed girl currently getting ready for the stage a few thousand feet below him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just have to thank you guys again! You're all so sweet! And definitely, _definitely_ feel free to leave suggestions. I already have the last two chapters written (and i'm itching to get to them as soon as possible!) and some plans in the meantime, but I'm definitely open to writing about some things you guys would be interested in hearing. You want Finn? Challenge accepted! Thanks again. :) Your reviews are helping me finish this story a lot faster than I'd planned!**

* * *

><p>"I heard a rumor that the district is going to start workshops on a new Lady Gaga musical. The title right now is <em>Little Monsters<em>, but of course that's apt to change a dozen times before it ever sees the lights of Broadway." Rachel was lounging leisurely in her dressing room a couple of hours before show time. She had a routine at this point, and she stuck to it. In the last few days, however, her downtime had been overtaken by phone calls from Jesse, both trying to build a relationship with nearly 550 miles between them.

"Drama or comedy?" he'd asked, while trying to equally concentrate between his conversation with Rachel and the pot of soup currently steaming on his stovetop.

"A mixture of both, actually. I think it's more autobiographical than anything else." Their conversation would no doubt seem commonplace to eavesdroppers, but when Rachel and Jesse discussed musicals – past, current, and future roles – they were both completely lost in the topic. Jesse was thrilled that Rachel had once again awoken this desire in him, and he'd found himself singing a lot more often on the drive to and from work. He'd even taken the initiative and asked around his school to see if there was any interest in starting up a musical or theatre program. So far, there wasn't.

"Auditions don't start for another month. Maybe you should think about going to an open casting call," she continued. She instantly started biting her lower lip when she didn't hear a response. Suddenly, she heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the receiver.

"Sorry, I just burned my hand on the stove," Jesse said, trying to wipe up the spilled soup while forcing his anger to subside. "Anyway, thanks for thinking of me, but I don't think so. I've only barely begun the summer session and wouldn't have the time to practice anyway." Did she not understand that he had responsibilities? How would she have felt if her old high school teacher, Mr. Shue, had just dropped everything to run off to New York and left them high and dry? He was making an impact on his students, and he wasn't about to leave them to jet off to New York and have countless doors slammed in his face.

"It was just a thought," she responded, trying her best at sounding casual. "No big deal." They both sat in silence before she forced herself to continue, choosing a lighter topic. "So I'm going to put in my two weeks notice at Macy's. There are ramblings of RENT opening on Broadway by end of summer, and even with the off-Broadway salary, it's enough to live on, especially with Kurt and Blaine's half of the bills. You know what that means, don't you…?" she smiled.

"That your schedule is freeing up and there will be a lot more time for some delicious sexual activity," he replied with a laugh. She always had the ability to put a smile on his face, regardless of the tension they had just momentarily experienced.

"Exactly. Let me know when you have a break from faculty meetings and parent/teacher nights. I bought something special to bring with me on my first trip to Columbus," she purred.

"Oh yeah… why don't you tell me about it?" He was already half way to his couch and unzipping his jeans by the time she had locked the door to her dressing room.

Ten minutes later, they moaned each other's names into their respective phones, and Jesse's dinner was burning on the stove.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Jesse had returned to Ohio, and things we're finally beginning to settle down in the busy metropolis of Columbus.<p>

"Now, can anyone tell me what the green light on the dock of Daisy's house is meant to represent?" He asked his students. They had been reading The Great Gatsby for the majority of the summer session, and Jesse was ready to move on to another book. It's not that he didn't love Gatsby and its importance in literary history, but the constant discussion of a man being forced to keep distance between himself and the love of his life was beginning to wear on his soul.

Jesse hadn't seen Rachel since he'd boarded the plane three weeks ago that had returned him to his former state. Although they spoke on the phone almost nightly, neither realized how exhausting a long distance relationship would make them. Rachel rarely made it home from the theatre before midnight, and Jesse had a 5:30am wake up routine that he had perfected over the previous year. They both compromised on when they could speak to one another – Rachel rising early on some days, and Jesse taking extended naps in the early evenings - but with Jesse's early-to-bed schedule and Rachel's almost total lack of privacy, neither had felt they'd had enough time to spend speaking to one another. As his students began regurgitating theories that they had discussed at length the previous day, Jesse allowed his mind to wander back to the conversation he'd had with Rachel on his lunch break that afternoon.

"I can't come right now, Jesse, you know that," Rachel huffed into the phone. She was rushing to her last shift at Macy's when she'd noted the time and called Jesse on what she was sure was his lunch break from school. "I would have to miss 5 performances if I came for the weekend. Matinees are just as important as the evening shows." She was running up the stairs from the subway station and making her way down 5th Avenue when she heard Jesse sigh into the receiver.

"That's why they have understudies, Rache. You're allowed time off." He couldn't explain his urgency in needing to see her, but he didn't want to give up and have her stay away from him any longer. He still had three weeks to go in his current summer session, and three more weeks away from Rachel would be agonizing. Random text messages and infrequent phone sex wasn't enough to satisfy his desire for the girl he was quickly falling in love with all over again. He had tasted Rachel, and now he couldn't get the desire out of his head.

He had become a complete hermit since he'd returned to his city. If he wasn't talking to Rachel on the phone, he was forcing his body to sleep so that he could speak with her later. Not that he would trade his phone conversations with his girlfriend (they'd both dropped the term more numerous times, so Jesse considered it to be official now) for anything in the world, but his body was beginning to ache for her presence. "How about through the week? You could take the red-eye after a performance, stay for three days, and then fly back in an afternoon for an evening performance. It's only a two hour flight, and you'd miss no more than three shows." Another compromise.

"Okay," Rachel responded as she ran into the break room of Macy's to punch in. "Let me talk to the director and see what I can do. I never took time off during the workshops or rehearsals, so maybe it's do-able. Keep your fingers crossed."

Jesse's smile lit up the teacher's lounge. "Let me know as soon as you hear something."

* * *

><p><em>It's a go! I'll land in Columbus at 3:25am on Wednesday morning and fly out Saturday morning. I'm going to be dead for my two performances Saturday. Start making it worth my while now, St. James.<em>

Jesse couldn't hide his fist pump as he read Rachel's text message, and his students looked at him in shock as he replaced his phone in his desk drawer. So much for his no cell phone policy. Rules are meant to be broken, right? It's one of the perks to being an adult.

"I believe you all have essays to finish. Thirty minutes until the bell rings." Rachel was going to be in his presence in less than 48 hours, which meant he had to plan the next two days down to the wire. His apartment was immaculate, as always. Organization is incredibly important, as he had always told his one night stands that scoffed at his dorm room in college. He would, however, need to visit the grocery store to purchase some vegan ingredients. He immediately pulled out his laptop to start looking up recipes. He had never been a huge meat eater, but to cook using absolutely no animal product whatsoever would be new to him. He was not about to mess up Rachel's first visit over something so trivial.

Before he'd made it through the Bs in the alphabetical recipe site, the bell ran, indicating the end of yet another day.

"Okay class, finish the last four chapters of Gatsby for the essay quiz on Wednesday. Then we're moving right into Anna Karenina." The students all grumbled as they made their way out the door, with Jesse following eagerly behind them. He had far too many errands to run, and the notes he'd planned on taking at the end of the day could wait until his free period tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel had no idea what to pack for her first trip to Columbus later that night. She had spent two days going over the pros and cons of traveling light, but considering it was her first trip to Jesse's city, she reasoned that the extra baggage fair was worth the price to have all of the essentials. He wouldn't tell her any of the plans he'd made, so she had to pack for every occasion.

"Please do not tell me you're taking this?" Kurt stated as he picked up a top from inside her suitcase. "Honestly, Rache, you haven't seen the man in weeks. Do you really wish for him to doubt your sexual appeal as soon as you step off the _plane?_" Of course Rachel could always count on Kurt to give his opinion of her wardrobe, although his jabs conveniently only targeted the clothing she allowed her_self_ to choose. "Come on, we're going shopping."

She was halfway out the door before he'd told her not to bother with excuses. "I stumbled upon this incredible lingerie boutique in the Village, and I've been dying for an excuse to go back!" He squealed with excitement. She laughed to herself as she ran back to the counter to grab her purse. Maybe quitting her second job wasn't such a good idea after all…

An hour later she found herself walking aimlessly through the small aisles at _Buxom Beauties_, contemplating her escape. "Kurt," she whispered in her friend's ear, "I think these outfits are for… you know… _working_ girls. There isn't a single top in here that is proportionate to my body." She looked down in shame as the realization that her semi-flat chest had followed her into adulthood. Not that she'd ever had complaints from her suitors before, but it had always been a sore subject in her mind.

"Yes they do, Rachel, they just keep them in the back of the racks. Here! This one would look perfect on you!" he exclaimed as he held up a black lace number that left _very _little to the imagination. Rachel immediately blushed at the prospect of ever wearing it, but she had to admit that she would kill to see the look on Jesse's face as he undressed her. She was shoved into the dressing room with the smallest available size before she was able to formulate an argument, and she took a deep breath as she eyed herself in the mirror. "I can do this."

Outside, Kurt had two fingers in his mouth, ready to release an embarrassingly loud whistle when Rachel emerged from the dressing room. The sight was unexpected though, and he let his hand fall to his side as his jaw hit the floor. "Oh my _God_, Rachel. You look… (he shook his head before continuing) you look simply _stunning._" She smiled to herself as she closed the door again to her dressing room. She had already determined she would sell one of her kidneys if she had to to purchase the outfit, and seeing that expression on her gay best friend's face did nothing but solidify her decision. She was ready to head to Ohio.

* * *

><p>Jesse kept nodding off in the baggage claim, and he continued to jerk his head up every time his brain lost consciousness to slumber. It was 3:15 in the morning, and he had no idea how he was supposed to start his day in a few hours. He cursed himself for using the majority of his vacation days previously in the year, but he only had a little over two more weeks left before the rest of his summer was free. He contemplated how he would inevitably spend his free month before his chin rested on his chest once again, and his breathing became deeper as strangers from the terminal passed him by.<p>

Rachel, meanwhile, was busily walking down the lane in search of the baggage claim, her predetermined reunion location she'd chosen with Jesse the day before. She had been exhausted when she'd boarded the plane after her performance that night, but luckily she was able to sleep on the plane ride. Two hours wasn't long by any means, but it had rejuvenated her enough to stay awake with Jesse before he had to leave to teach. She was disappointed when he'd called to tell her he couldn't take off from school, but she had understood. Jobs come first, and she realized that better than anyone.

She stopped as soon as she reached the lounge area of her flight claim and had found Jesse with his arms crossed and his head down in a nearby chair. She seized the opportunity of Jesse's slumber to appreciate the innocence of his looks, and she instantly felt her heart growing larger in her chest. She grabbed her bag that was currently spinning on the track beside her and made her way over to his chair. As she brushed the loose curls from his forehead, she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Hi," she whispered as she noticed him stirring to sit upright. He was even more beautiful than she'd remembered, if that was possible. She made a mental note to never let this much time go between them again.

"Welcome to Columbus," he said with a sleep-filled husky voice. "Should we grab your luggage?" He then peered around the room, blinking heavily to refocus his eyes.

"Two steps ahead of you," Rachel beamed as she pointed to her bag. "Let's get you home, shall we?" Jesse kissed her lightly before he grabbed her bag and they made their way out into the fresh Ohio air. He pointed to his car in the temporary parking lot as she offered to drive. He agreed without hesitation and typed his address into the GPS before leaning back in the passenger seat. It was then that he allowed himself to take in Rachel's appearance for the first time since she had descended the plane. She was breathtaking. He could tell she had taken extra time in doing her smokey eye makeup while she must have still been in New York, and her hair had been washed and straightened in soft curls after her show. He continued to let his eyes wander as he took in her attire. "Hey, Rache, I know we're about 10 hours away from each other, but the weather isn't that much different in Ohio. I don't think you'll be needing that trench coat."

"Speak for yourself, St. James. When you live up north you're in a constant cold front." They both laughed lightly as he grabbed her right hand from the wheel to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. Her heart started racing as she reminded herself to concentrate on the road.

"I've missed you," he whispered. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles once again before slowly making a pattern up her arm with his lips.

"How far until we get to your place?" she asked with urgency in her voice.

"Fifteen minutes, tops," he muffled as he continued on his kissing destination to Rachel's neck. He was then thrown back in the seat as Rachel pushed the pedal of his car to the floor.

* * *

><p>Rachel's hands were all over Jesse's body as he fumbled with the key to his apartment. They had already tripped over her luggage twice in their haste to get to seclusion, and Rachel's lips on his neck were not helping Jesse's attempt at blindly fitting the key into the doorknob. Finally he heard a click as they tumbled inside, and Rachel tried to focus as she realized they were standing in his living room. She broke the kiss as she turned around and walked a couple of feet away from him.<p>

"Jesse, this place is beautiful!" She stood flabbergasted as she took in the décor that would make even _Kurt_ jealous. The walls were painted a very pale shade of lime that were otherwise filled with various sizes of dark wooden picture frames. They all held snapshots of people she assumed to be his loved ones – old college friends, his aunt and uncle, and a handful of a little boy and girl from what appeared to be the most recent Christmas. The furniture was an immaculate shade of chocolate brown, and she noticed a few opened books on his glass coffee table. She had his back turned to him as she asked where the bedroom was located.

"It's around the corner, down the" and all words were lost to him as she spun around to reveal the contents under her trench coat. She had laughed at the cliché movie scene she had witnessed countless times before, but as she looked at Jesse's face, she didn't doubt the affect it had on him for a moment. His mouth was hanging agape as he stumbled to put thoughts in his head. Fortunately for her, she could see through his pants that his blood had rushed away from his brain, and it was just as well – they didn't need words.

Jesse's mouth was on hers before she'd even had time to take a step forward, and she pulled his shirt over his head before his lips found her neck. He pulled at her hair while low moans escaped her throat, and he rushed to return his mouth to hers, pushing his tongue along her lower lip to force her mouth to open and allow him more access to her taste. His hard-on was twitching with a force even he had never experienced, and he groaned loudly into her mouth as she made her way to his belt buckle. Just as he felt his jeans drop, Rachel broke the kiss once again and stepped away from him.

She stood back for a moment to appreciate Jesse, and for the first time in his life, he felt vulnerable being completely naked in front of a woman. _This_ woman was different – _this _woman mattered to him, and he was just about to break eye contact when he noticed her sliding her trench coat slowly from her shoulders. As she stood before him in lingerie that she would never before had imagined wearing, they both realized they were allowing themselves to be totally open with one another. Past heartbreaks aside, this was real. Jesse met her eyes once again before letting them trail over the shapes and curves of her body. The black lace barely covered her nipples, and he appreciated the view as her chest heaved with heavy breaths. His eyes lowered to take in her toned torso and the incredible pair of lacy bottoms she was wearing that were hooked to her pantyhose. His mouth watered as he took in the shape of her legs once again, which had always been his personal favorite part of Rachel's appearance, aside from her hair.

He looked down at himself then, noticing his stiffness as she made her way over to him in the living room. She lowered herself to her knees on his carpet as she grasped him in one hand, and Jesse had to stifle a moan through a shocked expression. Rachel Berry, _the _Rachel Berry that he had fantasized about since his adolescence, was currently sliding her mouth over his most sensitive body part. She flicked her tongue on his head a couple of times, and he grabbed her hair with both of his hands. The sensation of running his fingers through her silky locks as she slid her mouth up and down on his member was sending him into an early oblivion. He pulled at her hair once more as a growl escaped his throat, and she abruptly released him and stood up, pushing him to the coffee table.

"I thought _I _was the one who was supposed to make this trip worthwhile for _you_?" he said as he was forced on his back against the cool glass top. Rachel crawled on top of him as she placed rough kisses up his torso.

"You will," she purred. "Tomorrow" _kiss _"and the next day" _kiss kiss_ "and the day after that." She forced her mouth on his as she reached his face, grabbing his curls in her hands and sliding her lower half down to mount him. She clutched her legs around the coffee table for a moment as she once again took time to adjust to Jesse's size, before she slowly started bobbing above him. "But tonight," she continued as he grabbed her hips and thrust inside her, "is about you."

Ten minutes later, he screamed Rachel's name as he lost himself inside her.


	11. Chapter 11

Jesse was stumbling down the crimson colored hallways of his middle school with a thermos of coffee, trying desperately to rid himself of his exhaustion. He had stayed up all night making love to Rachel, and he felt like a college student again. How could all-nighters become this difficult at the age of twenty-six? He's in perfect health, his body should be able to withstand on only a couple hours of sleep considering it happened so infrequently. He thought back to his years in Vocal Adrenaline, when his body had been forced to endure countless hours of, let's face it, _solo_ performances for weeks before competitions. The inability to work on very little sleep now was a curse… just another aspect of his life that his old high school team had stolen from him.

"Oh, excuse me," he exclaimed when he found himself intertwined with Melissa, the school's athletic trainer. The tall blonde eyed him up and down as he bent to pick up the papers he had scattered on the floor.

"Rough night, Jesse?" she asked with a laugh and a toss of her hair.

"You could say that," he smiled, as his memory flashed back to the previous hours. _Rough _was the perfect word to describe the hours of sex he'd partaken in. "Today is going to be hell." They stood and made small talk as Melissa continued to flash her 1000-watt smile. She had just started in the spring semester, having taken over when the old athletic trainer retired and moved to Boca Raton to _kiss Ohio weather goodbye!,_ or so she'd claimed. They had instantly bonded over the fact that they'd both just recently graduated college and were beginning their careers. For a few weeks in the spring, they'd bonded over more than that in the privacy of Jesse's bedroom. For a time, they were the talk of the small school, with students taking bets on when their two "hottest" teachers would officially become an item, but as soon as Jesse had seen Rachel's name in his local paper, he'd broken off their _extra-curricular activities _with a lame excuse of poor work ethic and the need to focus on his student's midterm papers.

The bell indicating the start of first period zapped them both back to the present. "Well, I'll see you at lunch," Melissa said as she turned to walk away. "You owe me for the Mets' loss last night!"

Jesse smiled as he continued on his way to his classroom. He always lost at his bets with Melissa, but in his defense, they always involved sports – a topic he'd never found particularly interesting. He'd started the bets as a simple means of communication, and truth be told, he'd continued them simply because he enjoyed the idle flirtation that came from the girl, regardless of whether or not they had anything in common. After Jesse's return from New York, he had made it clear to her that whatever had been between them in the sheets was officially over, but he appreciated her maturity when she agreed purely to a friendship with him. Even if he did catch her eyeing him from time to time in the teacher's lounge.

"Alright, alright, alright," he yelled to his class, trying to quiet them in their morning chatter. "We're going to review this morning before your essay exam on The Great Gatsby. Julie, would you like to begin the discussion?"

* * *

><p>Rachel blinked a couple of times before stretching her arms above her head, opportunely grabbing Jesse's headboard as she forced her body to move. She noticed the clock read 10:32am, and she was amazed she felt this awake after only three hours of sleep. Her body was fortunately used to functioning on only a handful of hours of rest a night, and when you spend so long physically connected to a man of Jesse's beauty, talent, and bedroom skill, you were bound to constantly be full of energy.<p>

The only word she could think of to describe last night was _incredible_, and she frowned at the use of such a mundane word to represent the time she spent with the man who made her heart flutter, who single-handedly brought her out of the sexual shell she had unknowingly created around herself. During the breaks in between their love making sessions, they had discussed everything from Queen's _News of the World _album to whether or not they both thought the idea of wearing white after Labor Day was an outdated tradition. She couldn't comprehend how quickly time flew when they were lost in conversation with one another, but it came as a surprise every time.

She let loose a yawn before forcing herself out of bed and into the robe Jesse conveniently left lying for her on the duvet. She smiled inwardly at how caring he always seemed to be, and a pang of guilt crossed through her as she realized he was more than likely on auto-pilot in class, exhausted from last night's activities. She walked to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee before jumping in the shower, having already planned to surprise Jesse on his lunch break at school. It was only a dozen or so blocks away. Living in New York had trained her to sprint a mile of pavement in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm here as a bit of a surprise to Mr. St. James." She was arguing with the school's security guard over whether or not she was allowed in the school at free range. There were strict rules that the man with a badge had been given, but Rachel had spent years perfecting her influence over middle-aged men. A bat of some eyelashes and a toss of her hair, and she was allowed to roam the halls without restraint, with a suggestion to walk straight to the last classroom on the right (where she would find Jesse). As her heels clicked on the hard tile, she lost her thought with flashbacks of her own school experience.<p>

She'd never considered herself overly popular, even if she had dated the school's quarterback and won prom queen her senior year. She knew she had achieved both of those by simply possessing the confidence it took to achieve anything. It was hard for her to admit, but after a couple of years of getting doors slammed in her face and no explanation to not getting a callback, she'd lost a bit of her confidence, a bit of her assertion. Through it all though, she had never lost her drive, which she considered to be the most important part. She was slowly but surely rebuilding herself, but it took time and she was willing to wait, she concluded while she continued to walk down the lonesome hallway. She stopped as she spotted Jesse through the glass window of his classroom door. Her eyes lit up as she noticed how passionate he was while teaching – using his hands to demonstrate concepts and keeping his brow furrowed to show his concentration. She took a step to the right to take in his students and noticed that they were all sitting in awe of their professor, hanging onto every word he spoke. He continued to talk about the importance of Daisy's character when he turned to step back behind his desk and noticed a doe-eyed girl peering through his door. He smiled and motioned her in, introducing her to his class.

"Students, I'd like you to meet Ms. Rachel Berry. Rachel comes to us all the way from New York City. Rachel, these are my students." She turned to wave and smile at the couple dozen students, and while a handful of brave boys whistled not-so-subtly from the back, she noticed the glares she was receiving from every single 12-year-old girl in the room. She had unmistakably taken on the role of the enemy by being their teacher's girlfriend. It was a badge she wore with honor.

"Hello, everyone," Rachel blurted, raising her chin slightly and perfecting her posture. Being in a classroom had brought back insecurities she had tucked away long ago. She blinked a couple of times when she noticed a boy in the back drinking what appeared to be a grape slushy. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She turned to Jesse and apologized for interrupting, explaining that she'd come to whisk him away on his lunch break but had arrived a few minutes early.

"It's okay, we were just finishing up here. Give me five minutes and I'll be all yours," he whispered with a wink.

"Guys, please bid Ms. Berry farewell. If you all did excellent on your reports, maybe I can talk her into coming back this afternoon and performing a song for you. She's going to be the next Broadway star." At that, the students sat up eagerly and began asking dozens of questions, all of which Rachel promised to answer after their lunch period was over. She waved goodbye and stepped out into the hallway as Jesse continued to address his pupils.

Rachel was pacing lightly outside of the classroom when she heard another pair of heels in the hallway. She stopped and looked to her left as she noticed what could only be described as a _fashion model_ walking down her own personal catwalk. Before her strutted a beautiful blonde with legs that went on for miles, legs she didn't mind showing, Rachel noted. She flushed as she realized the woman's eyes were on hers, that she was making her way over to the incredibly shrinking brunette.

"Hi," the woman stated as she extended her hand. "I'm Melissa."

* * *

><p><strong>Did everyone see where Jonathan Groff cut his hair? I love those damn curls more than anything, but the man is thankfully still insanely delicious. brainfart.**  
><strong>Anyway, let me know what you think of the story! This is the first real chapter in what I consider to be their relationship. In the previous chapters it was reconnecting and mind-blowing sex (well, there will still be plenty of that...) but now I'm going to work on making them an actual couple.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi," Rachel stammered, as she extended her hand to shake the beautifully-manicured one of the blonde standing before her. "I'm Rachel."

"Hi Rachel. Are you new here? No one mentioned a new faculty member at the last meeting…" Melissa's brows scrunched as she tried desperately to place Rachel's name. The summer faculty meetings always took place in diners or local bars now that summer had allowed them all to relax a bit, and she was admittedly distracted during the last gathering as she tried to choose songs from the jukebox that would force Jesse to take her arm on the dance floor.

"Oh no, I'm just visiting." Rachel laughed as the two were separated by a slew of students emerging from Jesse's classroom. He stepped into the hallway just at the precise moment to hear Rachel explain herself to his colleague. "I'm Jesse's girlfriend." Rachel smiled proudly as she stepped forward and intertwined her fingers with Jesse's, and for a moment she felt at ease. This knock-out of a woman wasn't quite the threat she had fleetingly assumed – she was simply offering her welcome at the thought of a new faculty member.

Melissa was instantly taken aback. Her jaw dropped as her eyes grew to twice their original size. "Oh, I wasn't aware Jesse _had _a girlfriend." Rachel instantly dropped Jesse's hand. Maybe she was a threat. "No matter," Melissa exclaimed, trying to hide her previously jealous tone with a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you, Rachel." Another handshake. They both avoided eye contact as the discomfort level rose in the hallway.

"This is Rachel's first time visiting Columbus. She surprised me for lunch today, otherwise I wouldn't have made plans. I'm sorry – can we discuss the Mets another day?" Jesse would never admit that his heart race had increased due to nerves, and instead told himself it was due to being in such close proximity to Rachel. Neither had broached the subject of past relationships in depth since they started seeing each other again, and Jesse didn't quite know how to discuss the fine line between past girlfriends and past lovers. Did Rachel need to know all of his transgressions? He'd hoped it wouldn't matter, considering she was quickly becoming the only woman he ever planned on making love to for the rest of his life. He grabbed her hand again and started walking away to shield himself of those thoughts. _The rest of my life? We've been together a month…_

"I'm sure I'll see you around, Melissa. It was very nice meeting you!" Thank God Rachel had perfected her showface many years before, when she herself had been a student in hallways similar to this one. She held onto Jesse's bicep with her free hand as he led her out into the parking lot, both silently praying for a pleasant lunch.

* * *

><p>"Spill it," Jesse demanded, as he and Rachel sat across from each other in a diner a couple blocks away from the school. They had walked in complete silence, and aside from noting the paintings on the walls as they sat down with their food, Rachel hadn't said a word.<p>

"Spill what?" She looked down at her garden pita to buy herself a few more moments of clarity. He'd always been able to read her like an open book. It had come in handy at times when they were teenagers, but now she wished she could mull over her current thoughts and better prepare herself for the conversation his question would inevitably reach.

"You've been uncharacteristically quiet since we left the campus. What's buzzing in that beautiful head of yours?"

"It's nothing. We can talk later at your apartment. Let's just enjoy lunch before you have to return to work." He swirled the ice water in his glass as he took in her distress. There wasn't an ounce of him that would be able to concentrate that afternoon if they parted this way.

"Rache, just say whatever's on your mind," he urged.

"Did you sleep with her?" They both raised their eyebrows at the question as Jesse leaned back in his seat. She hadn't meant to blurt it out, but he hadn't given her adequate time to formulate her thoughts. Rachel so rarely had a verbal filter to begin with, let alone when her sixth sense informed her that trouble was leering in the shadows.

"Did I sleep with whom?" Fuck. He instantly regretted urging her, but in his defense, he didn't assume she'd be so blatant.

"Come on Jesse, you know who."

"Do you really wish to discuss past lovers in a diner on my lunch break?" Double fuck. The lid popped off that can of worms and he hadn't even realized he was pulling the tab.

"So you did," she whispered, as she grabbed a fork to push around the contents of her pita. There weren't enough dinner plates in the world to satisfy her need of avoiding Jesse's eyes. When her own plate fell short, she stabbed at a piece of spinach and placed it in her mouth, all thoughts of hunger slipping away. She feared a regurgitation if she ever succeeded in actually swallowing the bite.

"Let's talk about this tonight, okay?" he suggested, trying to lighten the mood. "We can discuss everything. Let's just try and enjoy these last few minutes before I have to return to campus."

"I'm pretty sure that's what _I _suggested to begin with." If Jesse weren't so angry right now, he would have smiled at Rachel's old characteristics bubbling to the surface. She'd always been stubborn, and it was admittedly one of the things he loved most about her, but right now he was fuming. A two-second conversation with his coworker and she had automatically jumped to conclusions. Albeit, they were accurate, but it still pissed him off that she would waste a moment of only three days together digging up their separate histories.

Jesse placed a tip on the diner table and they both walked silently back to the middle school. He noted that her arms were crossed over her chest for the entire two blocks, and it pained him that he was causing her anxiety. As Rachel wished him a pleasant afternoon and turned to walk away, Jesse grabbed her elbow and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Our pasts are exactly where they need to be – _behind _us. You and I are together now." He nodded his head as his eyebrows raised, causing slight wrinkles in his forehead. "You're the one I love." She met his eyes then, and she finally let the tear that had been sneaking its way to the surface fall freely down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb before stroking her cheekbone and placing his hand behind her ear, softly grazing her locks of hair. They had never said the "L word" to each other, not when it had meant something. Teenagers use the word too generously, but there's a significant difference when it's stated as an adult.

Rachel felt her heart flutter again as she pulled her head back to look in his eyes. "We'll talk this evening, okay?" She turned to walk away then as Jesse heard the all-too familiar school bell ring, a proverbial siren to indicate the forward motion of his life.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen her, Kurt. She was a <em>10.<em> Better than a 10 actually. She was, like, an _infinity._" Rachel had allowed herself exactly thirty minutes to cry in Jesse's bathtub, easing her body of the emotional rollercoaster she had unwillingly stumbled upon today, before she'd determined that Kurt was the best person to go to for advice.

Kurt sighed loudly as he finished ironing his top for his evening outfit. Blaine would be home in a matter of minutes, and he'd promised him a special date night since they were both surprisingly free and had the apartment to themselves. They both loved living with Rachel. She had become the kind of friend Kurt had been praying for since birth, but even he had to admit that the recent privacy he and Blaine shared was a pleasant change. "You do realize how silly you're being, right?" he said into the receiver.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked around Jesse's apartment in a towel, trying to find something to distract herself until his return in a couple of hours. "I don't think you'd feel that way if you saw one of Blaine's past lovers with absolutely no warning. He should have told me. I was thrown into the snake pit and he didn't even bother to lend me a rope!"

"A snake pit? Was she a bitch?"

"She wasn't a _bitch_, exactly, but there was definitely a change in tone when she said the world 'girlfriend.' He hadn't told her about me. Why hadn't he told her about me?"

"You don't even know how recently they may have slept together, Rachel, or if it even meant anything when they did. Have you called up Ben and Claude to inform them that you have a new boyfriend?" She hated when he was right, but it's also the reason she had called. All too often she had acted irrationally in her life, and she knew that Kurt would talk her back down to earth.

"Point taken. But Ben was years ago and I haven't seen or spoken to Claude since Christmas. Jesse sees this girl every. single. day. Whether it was a one night stand or not, they're obviously friendly. I just feel like he should have mentioned me at some point."

"You've been together a month, Rache. It's not like you're picking out wedding invitations anytime soon. And I will clutch my pearls if you end up choosing yours before I get the chance to choose mine!" Kurt heard the lock to the apartment just then as Blaine entered the room, looking positively giddy after a long day on campus. "Hey, Blaine is home and we're going out to dinner. Do you want me to call you when we get back? Talk about this some more…?"

"No, I'm sorry for keeping you as long as I have. Tell Blaine I miss him dearly and I can't wait to see you guys in a few days. And enjoy having the apartment to yourselves," she added with a slight giggle. She heard Kurt share a laugh before disconnecting the line. She _was _being silly. She had to remind herself often that they had only been seeing each other for a short time, because moments stood still when it was just the two of them. She thought back to the past seven years and realized they had become a blur – a ridiculous whirlwind of forgotten faces that eventually led the love of her life back into her world.

She quickly dressed before making her way into the kitchen, already determined to apologize for her behavior that afternoon over a nice dinner for the two of them. She grabbed a legal pad from Jesse's desk to make a note of vegan ingredients she would need before opening the cabinet. Instantly, her face broke into a soft smile as it dawned on her that he'd already gone grocery shopping. All of her favorite ingredients were staring her in the face, and she grabbed a handful to start preparing a vegan lasagna.

* * *

><p>Jesse was fuming by the time he walked out of his classroom at the end of the day. His students had bombarded him with questions concerning Rachel and why she hadn't returned to sing to them, and he'd answered with a short, "something came up" and tried to leave it at that. As the students spent the afternoon writing their essays, his agitation silently grew. Never once had he asked about her past lovers, and it was obvious to him during their first interaction that she'd been… experienced. To top off the list of things that angered him, he'd admitted that he was in love with her and she hadn't even said it back. The least she could have done was respond in a way that gave him some sort of indication on whether or not they were in this relationship together, full force. Instead, she'd promised they would discuss everything tonight and left without a goodbye. As he was stomping his way out of the building, he once again ran into Melissa.<p>

"Why the long face?" She wouldn't admit that she'd been waiting for him, and instead made it appear as though she was conveniently leaving at the same time, although he knew her last period was her faculty block and that she usually spent it working out in the gym until long after the school day ended.

"I just have something on my mind, it's nothing." He wanted to get away from campus, but even more than that, he wanted to avoid going home.

"Wanna grab some coffee and talk about it?" Jesse stood silent for a moment, contemplating the consequences of going for coffee with Melissa while his girlfriend was waiting for his return at his apartment. He knew she had probably spent the afternoon rationalizing their lunch topic and was ready to put it behind them, but he also wasn't prepared to have the conversation that was sure to come up.

"Yeah," he said, making eye contact with the blonde. "Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel was tapping her foot impatiently at Jesse's dining room table, watching the hands on the wall clock slowly click by. He'd always called at 3:20pm on the dot when she'd been in New York, so she wondered why he hadn't made it home by 4 o'clock that afternoon. She looked around at the table, taking in the scene she had laid out to apologize to her boyfriend. She'd used his only two matching plates and had poured glasses of her favorite organic wine so it would have time to breathe before he arrived. She even lit a candle in the middle of the table, hoping for a romantic ambiance that would inevitably lead to even more romance later, in the bedroom. She picked up the lasagna to place it in the fridge while she continued to wait, an unwelcomed worry beginning to creep up in her heart.

* * *

><p>"So what has you looking so bothersome?" Melissa had ordered two cups of coffee while Jesse found them a table, relieved that he'd accepted her invitation in the first place. She had no idea that Jesse had a girlfriend, let alone the fact that she was visiting from out of town. It intrigued her that he seemed reluctant to go home, considering his girlfriend was obviously there for a limited time.<p>

"I'm horrible at relationships," he responded. Jesse had been born with an amazing gift, and he'd always harbored the ability to succeed at nearly anything he'd tried. Sure, he hadn't been able to land a theatre job in the year he took off after undergrad, but after a couple of years, he realized he'd given up too soon, that dreams weren't accomplished overnight. He still kicked himself for giving up on his ambition so soon, _too _soon, but as time went on, he pushed the thoughts further back into his head.

"And it's bothering you that you're failing at something." Melissa retorted, knowing her colleague all too well. When she'd started her position in the spring, one of the other professors had filled her in on the entire faculty. If she remembers correctly, the exact introduction on Jesse had been, _He succeeds at everything. It was obvious that when he accepted the position, it hadn't been his ideal career, but he instantly threw himself into the job and became the favorite among students by the end of his first quarter. _

"I just don't know how to fix it," he responded. "She isn't letting me in. We both jumped into this full force, and I know my past is going to play a part in our future." Melissa sat quietly as Jesse continued, surprised that he was opening up to her so easily after the many months she tried to achieve just that. "Look, here's the story – Rachel and I used to date in high school. I was a total shit to her my senior year, and we ended things. A year later, she was the one that got to break my heart. She moved to New York, worked her ass off, and by end of summer she's bound to be the biggest thing a Broadway stage has seen since Barbra or Bette." He paused for affect, always holding a desire for the dramatics as he released a breath and continued. "Meanwhile, I'm in Ohio at a career I barely enjoy and jumping from one meaningless fling to the next." Melissa flinched. "Eventually, she's going to realize how much better off she is without me… how much more she could accomplish without someone holding her back." They both sat quietly, having forgotten about their steaming mugs sitting before them.

Jesse didn't know how to continue. He couldn't believe he'd been so open with him_self_, let alone another person whom he'd previously only had idle chat and insignificant orgasms with. He looked up from the table then, and he noticed she was looking out of the coffee shop's window, avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry." He began to add _I didn't mean it_ but realized he'd be lying, something he never supported before. "I didn't mean that personally," he said instead, hoping it would help.

"I didn't take it that way." She was lying, and they both knew it. However, Jesse had the good graces not to push her. "But can I say something?" she continued. She reached across the table to take Jesse's hand in hers, and although he initially flinched at the contact, he allowed her to rub her fingers over his. "What's the point? I mean, it obviously didn't work out in the past, _twice_. You have a life here, whether you enjoy it or not, and Rachel has one in New York. Why be with someone so far away when you obviously have options in your own city? Options that are your equal."

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her as though she'd just grown a second head. "Because I love her," he responded simply. He broke contact with her hand as he stood up so quickly that his chair fell to the floor. "Because I love her," he repeated, more to himself than anyone else.

He grabbed his messenger bag as he hurriedly said goodbye, and she watched him sprint out of the diner and down the busy street. Love or not, Melissa had a goal in mind, and the benefits of Rachel's distance and Jesse's doubts were both on her side.

* * *

><p>Jesse hadn't realized he'd been running until he reached his apartment door, sweating and gasping for breath. He was surprised when he found the door unlocked, having forgotten that he'd given Rachel his key that morning so she would be free to come and go as she pleased. A part of him worried that he'd come home to find her bags packed, but as soon as he stepped into the apartment, he could hear music playing. Recognizing Adele's <em>21 <em>album immediately, he followed the melody back to his bathroom, where he found Rachel looking somber and covered in bubbles.

"Hi," she whispered, grabbing a remote to his iPod dock and turning down the music. "What time is it?"

He noted her attempt at sidestepping the question she'd really wanted to ask – the question he'd been preparing to answer since he'd left the coffee shop.

"It's 4:30. I had some rationalizing to do before I came home. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." He didn't know if it was the dim lighting, the lit candles, the dried tear streaks down Rachel's face, or the soft music playing, but Jesse kept his voice at a hushed whisper. "Interesting album you've chosen there."

"I've never been able to listen to any of Adele's songs without thinking of you, especially the ones from this album," she replied, and it was the absolute truth. She had played the record out when she'd first moved to New York, but she'd never admit to anyone the reason behind it. Eventually, the cd was lost in the collection as she combined her music with Kurt and Blaine's, and she'd put the songs (and the memories they held) behind her. When she came across it on Jesse's iPod this afternoon, she'd immediately chosen it for her second bath of the day, hoping for some emotional release.

"Likewise," he stated, and turned the music off as soon as it had reached number four in the song list. "Are you still mad?" he asked, in the least condescending tone he could muster. He held her eyes with his as he sat down beside the tub and reached out to place Rachel's long bangs behind her ear.

"I'm not the same naïve little girl I was when we met, Jesse." She sat up in the tub now, pulling her knees up to her chest to cover where the bubbles had disintegrated. "I didn't expect for you to have been a monk for the last seven years, but I would have appreciated some warning. Melissa had obviously never even heard of me. That hurt, a lot." She held his gaze. She wasn't the one that should feel guilty.

"I know that." He stood up and removed his shirt. Rachel's movement had allowed for an open space in the bathtub, and Jesse was admittedly sweaty after his twelve-block-run to his apartment. More than that though, he wanted the intimacy that a bubble bath would provide for them. He continued to undress and slipped into the water across from her as he continued. "I should have been honest with the both of you, and I know that now, but she didn't mean anything to me, Rache. She was just someone to fill the empty void with, to kill the loneliness I would never admit to feeling." He sat forward as he began stroking her legs through the soapy water, more out of comfort than sensuality, and he was somewhat surprised when she didn't look any more at ease. "Do you want to discuss this? Our pasts? There are things I'm not proud of, but I have nothing to hide."

They spent the next hour discussing every lover they had ever had. Rachel's list included far less individuals, but regardless, Jesse found himself wincing when she described losing her virginity to Finn while she was in high school. Childish rivalry or not, he was jealous that Finn had been able to experience something with Rachel that he would never have the chance to himself. After her surprisingly short list, Jesse filled her in on his own indiscretions, hoping that they didn't send her running for the airport. He hadn't exactly hit triple digits at his age, but his college days were admittedly more fruitful than others he'd known.

After admitting to her that he'd spent the hour after school explaining to Melissa that Rachel was the one he loved, she exhaled the breath she'd been holding for what felt like hours.

"Did you love them?" she asked, meeting his eyes once again. The topic of Melissa could wait for another day. "Any of them?"

"No," he answered flatly. "I know that's horrible to admit, but sex never meant anything to me until I met you. I tried to fool myself with a couple of girls during grad school, but at the end of the day, I still felt hollow." She moved closer to him at that moment, leaning her back against his chest as they both stretched their legs into the space that had formally been occupied by her body. He sighed, and her own torso rose and sank with his. Rachel never assumed they would have the chance to be like this again, to have another shot at a real relationship. She cared about him more than she'd ever cared about anyone, but she wasn't yet ready to tell him she loved him in return.

"I wish we could have skipped these last seven years," she whispered, pulling his fingers apart as she placed her own in the missing links. "I wish we could just go back to high school and start all over again."

"Maybe it would turn out the same way," he answered, and she turned her body to connect their chests, splashing soft bubbles over the edge of the tub and onto the hard tile below. Facing him now from her new position, she used her eyes to ask him to explain further. "I mean, there's fate, right? What if we _did_ go back to high school, and something even bigger than Shelby or glee club had come between us. What if we had broken things off angrily, instead of open like we did, and we eventually forgot each others names, each others faces?" He closed his eyes as she laid her head across his chest, and he began to stroke her hair as he continued. "Maybe I wouldn't have been teaching in Ohio and stumbled upon your article, and maybe you would have married another man while also pursuing your dreams. I don't envy anyone having to wait seven years to be reconnected with their other half, but every step we took, every single turn… they led us back to one another."

She let her tears fall as she kissed him, and he could taste the salt on her lips. His head fell to the right as she slid her tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss, and he moaned as he scooted to the middle of the tub. She gently sat up to place her legs around his waist as the candles continued to burn. He slid inside of her and they moved lovingly together, casting shadows on the walls that danced to the rhythm their bodies created.

* * *

><p>Later, as Rachel was combing through her hair and Jesse was busy reheating the lasagna, she became aware of her phone lying next to the dresser, blinking with the notice of missed calls. She opened the screen and instantly became worried when she saw there were eight, all from Kurt, and a text message as well. As soon as her thumb hit "accept," her jaw dropped.<p>

_Would you answer your damn phone, woman? Get ready to gasp. I'M ENGAAAAAAGED!_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't get too excited… Melissa has experienced what it's like to be with Jesse, and she's not about to give up easily. (and as a super observant reviewer stated – who would?) Also, this is only the beginning of Jesse's doubt, but it's going to play a very, very large role in their long distance relationship. I cannot thank you enough for the commentsreviews. They make my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm going to apologize now for there not being a whole lot of action in this chapter, but I needed a filler. Also, did anyone watch the Tonys last night? It was sad not seeing our lovely Lea-Jon duo, but it still re-ignited my love of musicals all over again. Be prepared for a LOT more singing in this story to come!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sure we can discuss the minute details of your wedding attire when I return, Kurt." Rachel was laughing whole-heartedly, but she had also been on the phone with her best friend for the last hour and a half discussing the plans he already had for the wedding. He and Blaine had both decided on New Years Eve as the date, which would be a rush for planning, but neither of them wanted to start another year unless they were officially husbands. She got him off the phone with promises that she would spend every free moment of the weekend helping him with ceremonial obligations. After she hung up, she noticed Jesse standing in the kitchen with a dishrag thrown over his shoulder, leisurely rinsing a wineglass in the sink.<p>

"You know they have dishwashers for that…?" Jesse turned around, mid-wash, as he heard Rachel enter the kitchen with her proclamation.

"They never get them clean enough. I'm more of a hands-on guy. You should appreciate that little fact," he replied with a wink and a peck on Rachel's lips. She laughed softly as she slid her arms around his torso and rested her chin on his shoulder blade as he continued washing. Never had she felt so comfortable in a relationship before. They'd eaten separately through her phone conversation with Kurt after they both noticed she would be connected for a while, and Jesse had sat quietly and let her enjoy her talk with her best friend. "So, engaged, huh?" He said, breaking her of her thoughts. "I thought you said Blaine wanted to wait until after grad school?"

"He's been taking extra courses so he can graduate in the fall. Neither of us had any idea, although we should have… considering he's never home." She laughed softly again. "Kurt said he had the band at the restaurant play Katy Perry's new ballad and sang along, finally proposing with a solid silver band with a tiny diamond in the middle. I can only imagine the look on Kurt's face! I'm so happy for them. So unbelievably happy…" she trailed off as he rinsed the last dish and turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her body and resting his chin on her head.

"I know you are," he said through gritted teeth, not wanting to raise his head from its resting spot in her hair. "Please extend my congratulations with a hug from me next time you see them. I can only imagine how frantic Kurt will be with the planning," he added with a soft laugh.

"Hmmm. It's going to be an exhausting few months… Do you know what time it is?" Jesse looked over her shoulder to the clock hanging on the adjacent wall. It was only 8pm, but they were both physically and emotionally exhausted from the day.

"8 o'clock. Would you mind if we called it a night? I thought maybe you could show up in class tomorrow, sing a song or two… give my male students something to envision before they go to sleep at night," he suggested, with yet another wink. Rachel swatted his chest as she laughed and made her way to the bedroom, instantly plotting a scheme in her head.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the living room he shared with his roommates and noticed Kurt lying on the couch, waving the fingers on his left hand as his new addition sparkled in the light. "Have I told you how happy I am that you said yes?" he asked with a smile as he lay down next to his future husband.<p>

"As if there were ever a doubt!" Kurt exclaimed. "I had no idea. Honestly, I had absolutely no idea. You would think after eight years I would be able to read you a bit better." He sighed as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, loving each and every moment he had with him until school captured his other half once again. "We need to start planning though. Obviously, I think we should go for a Princess Di wedding theme. It _was _the biggest event of the twentieth century, after all. Now I don't expect to have a twenty-five foot train on my tuxedo, but everything else will be to nines." Blaine laughed softly as he let Kurt continue. "The colors will be black and white, of course. Nothing but class. The flowers are going to be incredibly difficult to choose though…"

He trailed off as a thought came to Blaine's mind. "Hey, what about the location?" Kurt stared at him for a moment, having not even considered that detail before. "I suppose Lima would be the obvious choice, considering that's where our families are. Or would you rather have it in New York?"

"No, I think Lima would be best," Kurt concluded. "We can't afford to fly our entire families to the city, and it's unfair of us to ask them to budget it themselves. I'm sure the new community center in Lima will suffice, although I need to call and get measurements first thing in the morning. Or would you rather get married in a church?"

"Darling, I fully trust your ability to plan this wedding, and I will do anything and everything I can to help… but I'll leave the important decisions to you. If a community center is okay for you, it's more than okay for me." They leaned in to kiss once more, although a very heavy question continued to lay on Blaine's tongue. _A topic for another day_, he told himself as he stroked Kurt's cheek with his hand.

* * *

><p>"Good morning beautiful," Jesse whispered, noticing Rachel's eyes flutter under the sunlight beaming in through the window. He kissed her cheek softly before rolling out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. His fitness trainer was going to kill him if he missed anymore 6am gym meets, but he figured he was getting plenty of exercise with the doe eyed girl currently lying in his bed. Just as he was checking the temperature of the shower water with his hand, he heard a very loud yawn coming from the doorway. As he turned around, he tried unsuccessfully to stifle a smile. Rachel was standing before him in an oversized grey t-shirt that he distinctly remembers giving her after their New York tryst last month had left her without a top for the day. As he eyed her up and down, he noticed her eyes were still half closed as she reached for her toothbrush.<p>

"Rache, go back to bed. You don't have to get up just because I do."

"I have less than 48 hours left here, Jesse, and then who knows when we'll see each other again." He felt a pang in his stomach as Rachel continued, absently brushing her teeth as she spoke. "And I want to spend every moment I can with you. If that includes a wild rumpus during your morning shower, then I'm sorry… it's beyond my control." She looked at him innocently as she spit the remaining mint toothpaste in the sink before wiping her mouth and smiling at her boyfriend. _Morning Jesse_ was her favorite Jesse. His curls were always wilder than normal, and he hadn't yet placed on the show face that he so often did in public. Morning Jesse was raw, and in Rachel's opinion, _perfect_.

He laughed despite himself, taking in Rachel's attempt at being naughty. He sighed dramatically before stepping into the shower and letting the water cascade over his chest. "I'm sorry, doll, but I just don't have the time this morning. I already missed my work out, and I need to be on campus in an hour. I'm sure you can hold off from the lovin' until this evening, yes?" They were smiling at one another throughout Jesse's attempt at playing hard to get - both of them knowing that whatever Rachel wanted, Rachel received. She pulled the band out of her hair and let her tresses fall messily over her shoulders as she turned away from him towards the door. She shook out her head full of hair before slowly lifting his oversized shirt, along with his scent, over her head and making a show of dropping it ever so gently into the clothes hamper beside her.

"Okay, I guess I'll just go make the coffee then," she said in a breathy/seductive tone over her shoulder, visibly looking Jesse up and down as she observed he had already grown hard for her.

Jesse slipped on the cool tile in his haste as he jumped out of the shower, but he was ravishing Rachel on the floor before she even made it to the kitchen. Ten minutes after the initial bell rang for the start of another school day, Jesse finally made it to campus.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, after doing so well with Gatsby these past couple of weeks, I've decided you all deserve a special treat." The students eagerly sat up in their seats, awaiting their reward from their professor. It was nearing their lunch break, and they were all secretly hoping for an afternoon free of studies. "Remember that Broadway star I promised you? She's decided to perform on her off day from the stage, just for you. Please join me in welcoming back Ms. Berry to the school." Both Jesse and Rachel were beyond professional in front of the kids, knowing that their actions could possibly one day inspire the young minds before them. The students all applauded as Rachel entered through the hall door. In addition to yesterday, the boys of the class began whistling, and she beamed a smile to the anxious preteens.<p>

"Actually, if it's okay with you, Mr. St. James, I was a bit more interested in performing a duet." Jesse instantly panicked when all eyes landed on him, unaware that Rachel had planned on them singing a song together. He hadn't sung in public in two years, but he immediately replaced his alarm with an expression of confidence.

"Your wish is my command," he said with a smile. He brushed Rachel's hair behind her shoulder before instantly replacing it, noticing a small love bite that he must have unknowingly placed on her neck earlier that morning. "Did you have any particular song in mind?" he asked, an arrogant smile playing at his lips.

Rachel had been preparing the perfect song since the evening before, when Jesse first mentioned having her sing for his class. After reviewing all of the musicals in her head that she and Jesse had previously discussed – at length – she landed on a duet from a play she found perfect for the occasion. "Unusual Way?" she asked, knowing he would not only know the lyrics, but also catch onto the subtext of her choosing the particular musical _Nine_.

The students all sat back in their seats to enjoy the song, although none of them had heard of it before. Rachel took a step forward, making a click with her red pumps that she had chosen for her performance. She took extra precaution when dressing that morning, knowing full well that she would undoubtedly run into the blonde fitness teacher at some point during the day. Dressed in a black vest over a (perhaps too) small white short-sleeve button up and a conservative yet sexy black skirt, she was prepared to wow the students with her voice and impress the _blonde_ with Kurt's impeccable fashion sense. As soon as she began the notes of the song, every jaw in the classroom hit the floor.

_In a very unusual way  
>One time I needed you.<br>In a very unusual way  
>You were my friend.<br>Maybe it lasted a day,  
>Maybe it lasted an hour…<br>But somehow it will never end__._

Jesse was leaning against the front of his desk, mesmerized by his girlfriend's voice. He was immediately thrown back into 2010, watching Rachel perform Don't Rain on My Parade in front of a packed theatre, and he almost missed his cue for the second verse. As he jumped up and began to sing, the girls in the classroom melted in their seats, falling more in love with their teacher and the voice they hadn't known he possessed.

_In a very unusual way  
>I think I'm in love with you.<br>In a very unusual way  
>I want to cry.<br>Something inside me goes weak  
>Something inside me surrenders,<br>And you're the reason why, you're the reason why.  
>You don't know what you do to me,<br>You don't have a clue.  
>You can't tell what it's like to be me looking at you.<br>It scares me so that I can hardly speak._

They looked into one another's eyes, momentarily disregarding the other people in the room. They hadn't sang a duet together since Rachel's junior year of high school, but the chemistry was still radiating off both their bodies, implying they'd performed together every day since then. Rachel took back the lead as Jesse finished his verse, singing the lyrics that suddenly meant everything in the world to her. They must have been written specifically for their relationship, she decided… for the two of them in a time before either of them had been born.

_In a very unusual way  
>I owe what I am to you.<br>Though at times it appears I won't stay, I'll never go.  
>Special to me in my life<br>Since the first day that I met you.  
>How could I ever forget you<br>Once you had touched my soul?_

Jesse then joined her for the finish, stroking her cheek with his hand as they both sang the closing to the song.

_In a very unusual way  
>You made me whole.<em>

They continued to stare at one another until the students began their applause, breaking them of their bubble and returning them to the moment. Rachel blushed as Jesse ran his hand through his curls, clearing his throat and thanking the class. A couple of the students asked for Rachel's autograph before the bell rang for their lunch period, and Rachel happily obliged. As soon as the last student made her way out of the room and shut the door, Jesse's lips were on Rachel's in a frenzied kiss. She pulled at Jesse's curls as moans continued to escape her mouth, and Jesse's hands couldn't decide between the small of her back and directly under her bottom, so they hurriedly went back and forth between the two, grabbing at whatever he could reach. The air around them nearly ignited from sparks, and they were so lost in one another that neither noticed the blonde figure peering in through the door window.


	15. Chapter 15

**I have to take a minute to thank you guys again! I've never written fanfiction before, and it's amazing how getting an email signifying that someone has favorited or commented on this story puts a huge smile on my face! You guys are so wonderful!**

**Also – to answer a question: my favorite part of the Tonys was the Book of Mormon performance, but it was closely followed by PQotD and NPH's opening number. Seriously. Awesome. I hope all of you enjoyed it as well. I have *got* to get back to NYC as soon as possible!**

**And a special thanks to Lynn. You are too, too kind. **

* * *

><p>Jesse and Rachel broke the kiss just as abruptly as they had started it. "We have to stop," Jesse huffed, his voice full of the lust they both felt in that moment. "We could get caught."<p>

Rachel nodded her head, unable to formulate words as her head tried to remind itself where they were – in a middle school full of children with impressionable minds. "Right," she whispered, and it was the best she could come up with at the time. Although they had both reluctantly separated their lips, neither were willing to step away from the other. Jesse kept his arms held tightly around her waist as he started to speak again.

"Thank you," he stated, and Rachel knew he was talking about her persistence in him singing a song with her moments ago. "I'd forgotten what it felt like to sing in front of a crowd. It may not be the Gershwin Theatre, but it felt good nonetheless." He smiled into her hair as they stayed embraced. So many words were on the tip of Rachel's tongue, but she let the sentences die with her doubt. She knew Jesse could make it on Broadway if he would only try, but she had tried to push before and was met with doubt and insecurity from his side. Instead, she took a step away from him, breaking their seal.

"Let's grab some lunch. I know for a fact that you skipped breakfast this morning," she acknowledged with a raised eyebrow, "and it's the most important meal of the day. You must be starving." Just as she grabbed his hand to turn towards the door, they heard a knock coming from the hallway.

"Hi guys!" Melissa exclaimed as she entered the room. "Rachel, it's so good to see you again!" Rachel smiled politely at the beautiful woman before she continued. "I was wondering if you two would like to grab lunch. Jesse and I usually eat in the deli across the street on Thursdays." she said, looking directly at Rachel, "They make a killer philly steak – the best in Ohio."

"Rachel doesn't eat meat," Jesse replied, anxiously trying to avoid the situation that had presented itself, and feeling slightly angry that Melissa had the audacity to invite them in the first place. "She's vegan, actually."

"Oh! How very _bohemian_ of you," Melissa replied with a smile. Her voice sounded like honey, but Rachel could detect the venomous bees swarming nearby.

"Actually Jesse, I'm sure there are plenty of salad options there," she replied, wrapping her arm around her boyfriend's waist as she looked towards the blonde bombshell. "If this is your normal routine, I'd rather not break it. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Jesse soon found himself between a rock and a hard place. He was sitting at his normal table, in his regular seat, with Melissa sitting across from him like so many weeks before. Only this time, Rachel was sitting directly beside him, trying her hardest not to let Melissa's attempts at egotism get under her skin. He felt sorry for Rachel, but even he had to admit that it had meant a lot to him that she'd agreed to come. She was leaving for New York late tomorrow night, and come Monday, his normal routine would begin all over again.<p>

"So Rachel, tell me all about the city. I've never been there." Melissa was enjoying her philly steak (with extra meat, Rachel noted) as Rachel picked absently at her salad. Jesse had ordered a salad as well, in a silent act of support for his girlfriend, but it was only five minutes into the meal and she'd already heard his stomach growl at the smell of Melissa's lunch. Twice.

"It's wonderful. I couldn't imagine a better place to live," she answered truthfully. "The attractions, the buildings, the smells – everything about it makes me feel at home."

"But you grew up in Ohio, right? Didn't you and Jesse date in high school?"

"Yes, I grew up in Ohio, but Jesse and I weren't from the same town. He was a bigger city boy," she said, smiling at Jesse and raking her hand through his curls. "I was originally from a very small town. We didn't even _have _a private school, or any school that went year round. I was so surprised when Jesse mentioned he had to teach into July." Melissa smiled at the couple seated across from her, but she wasn't receiving the answers she wanted. She noticed the way they looked at one another, how comfortable they seemed to be. She could only think of one way to push both of their buttons simultaneously.

"So do you think you'll stay there, then? In New York?"

"Of course," Rachel answered without hesitation. "I mean, I wouldn't mind relocating to London if there's ever a show I'm interested in doing in the West End, but I couldn't imagine being away from the stage now that I've experienced it. And New York…? It's the center of the universe," she said with a smile, stealing a line from the play she was currently cast in - a play she missed performing in desperately these last couple of days.

Melissa stole a glance from Jesse, and she noticed his disappointment. She assumed it was a conversation they hadn't yet had, considering their relationship was still fairly new, but it eased her mind to know that moving wasn't even an option for Rachel. According to Jesse's demeanor, he wasn't quite as contented over that fact as she was.

They all sat quietly as tension began to build in the deli air surrounding them. Rachel had picked up on Jesse's manner instantly, and she chastised herself for falling into one of Melissa's obvious attempts at starting an argument between them. But honestly, what was she supposed to say? She had worked far too long and too hard to even _consider_ ever leaving, especially for a man… although she had to admit she was falling in love with the idea of always being with Jesse - with no distance between them.

"So…" Melissa began, breaking them all of their silence. Jesse exhaled a breath just as Rachel sucked one in, bracing herself for whatever the blonde was going to throw at her next. "Where do you see this going then?" Melissa asked, waving her fork between the two of them.

"We've been dating a month, Melissa. Please drop this topic," Jesse stated through gritted teeth. She was unbelievable. He knew when he broke things off that she might be a little upset, but never could he imagine she'd be this jealous. She was asking incredibly invasive questions, questions he himself hadn't even considered, and she was succeeding at getting under both their skins. Jesse pushed their conversation out of his head. If Rachel had ever left the theatre for a man, she wouldn't be the Rachel he fell in love with. Still, if he had to admit it… his ego was bruised at the realization that she'd never even consider relocating for _him_.

"What?" Melissa asked innocently. "Certainly this is a conversation you'll have eventually. I mean, this is what it all comes down to, right? Which is willing to relocate, give up their life, for the other? As far as longevity goes, anyway. No one can sustain a long distance relationship forever."

"We've done pretty fucking good so far," Jesse answered as he stood up to tip out the waitress. "Rache, I'll see you back at the apartment, okay? I would invite you back to class, but we're starting a new book this afternoon and I need their full attention." He looked directly at Melissa as he continued to speak to his girlfriend. "And you're far too talented for the students to ignore." He kissed Rachel squarely on the mouth before grabbing his bag and walking back to campus.

Rachel sat dumbfounded. No, she was not naïve after years of living on her own and witnessing the world around her, but she still couldn't believe that there were people in this culture that could be so mean. "I think what you're doing is deplorable, and you should be ashamed of yourself," she stated as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. Melissa sat back in her seat with a confused expression plastered on her face as Rachel continued. "Your obvious attempt at starting an argument is both childish and immature, not to mention pointless. Jesse had you. I know this, as we've discussed our pasts with one another. He had you, and by the looks and sounds of it, he could _still _have you if he so chose. But guess what Melissa, he chose me. He chose me 600 miles away when he could have had you next door. Perhaps you should consider looking elsewhere instead of pining over a man that is already happily taken."

And with that, Rachel channeled her high school persona and stormed dramatically out of the delicatessen, silently applauding herself for standing up to the adult version of a Quinn Fabray. How far she had come, she thought as a smile spread across her face. As she reached into her purse to grab Jesse's apartment key, she noticed her phone blinking yet again. Her smile grew as she saw that it was a text from her boyfriend.

_Fuck her. No seriously, fuck her. I'm blowing off tomorrow with a sick day. Any idea how we can spend the next 36 hours before your departure?_

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the challenge. She knew _exactly_ what they could do to kill an afternoon. She instantly searched through the yellow pages in her phone before placing a call.

"Hello, is this the Palace Theatre on West Broad Street? Great. I'd like some information please."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I missed confident high school Rachel!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel was practically skipping down the street, hand-in-hand with Jesse, as her excitement grew. She'd spent the better part of the previous afternoon setting up her plans, and she was proud of herself for having kept it a secret this long. She laughed as she recalled Jesse's attempts at getting her to budge. _Soy Delicious Rocky Road ice cream, multiple orgasms _(which she received anyway), _an autographed Funny Girl playbill _(which he ended up not even owning), and the list went on.

"You know, your excitement is just building this entire day up to unrealistic expectations. Don't be disappointed if you find me underwhelmed when we reach your destination," Jesse said, scowling at Rachel with his eyebrow raised.

"Shut up, Jesse. You're only trying to make me budge, and I'm not going to spill it when we're so close!" He laughed heartily at her as her positive energy buzzed around them. She squeezed his hand harder as they turned the corner, and his expression showed puzzlement when his eyes landed on the same building as hers.

"The Palace Theatre? Rache, they don't have matinee shows here through the week…"

"They do when you're a four time national show choir champion!" she responded, her smile exploding all over her face. She returned her gaze to the building as she pulled him along, knocking on the door two times, as she was instructed to do yesterday. They were instantly met by a man in a business suit, looking more than happy to allow them inside.

"Welcome to the Palace Theatre," the man said. "My name is Benjamin. I assume that you're Ms. Rachel Berry?" he asked while extending his arm.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, shaking his hand warmly. "And this is Jesse St. James, the man I spoke to you about on the phone yesterday." Benjamin welcomed both of them to the theatre as Jesse took in his surroundings. From the looks of the set, he assumed they were currently running a production of The Wizard of Oz, although he hadn't been to this particular theatre in a while. He came back to the conversation in front of him as Rachel handed the business man a check, and Benjamin told them they had an hour to explore, as long as they didn't damage the set. As soon as Rachel thanked him repeatedly, he excused himself and left the auditorium.

Jesse smiled as he looked as his girlfriend, wondering why she had gone to all this trouble to play around on an _Oz_ set when they had their last afternoon together to do anything they wanted. "So… you wanna play Dorothy and I'll play one of those mean flying monkey guys?" he asked with a naughty smile.

"Forget the set, Jesse. Forget the yellow brick road and the cornstalks and the backdrop of Emerald City. We're not here to see the wizard." He cocked his head and scrunched his eyebrows as he looked at her. "We're here for the stage, and I want to see a private concert."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were busy carrying in groceries as they continued their conversation in the apartment. "She's not going to be happy," Kurt noted, handing the bag of oranges to his fiancé.<p>

"I know she's not going to be happy, but I also don't think we should call and possibly ruin her last few hours with Jesse when we can talk with her about it here tomorrow." Blaine was always the reasonable one of the two, and although it frustrated Kurt at times, he loved Blaine for having a rational head on his shoulders when he so often found his own among the clouds. He audibly sighed as he considered the options.

"Okay, but let's meet her at the airport and do it first thing. At least get it out in the open before any possible repercussions." Kurt always held his best friend's heart above his own, and he worried that this bit of news might harm Rachel more than she would admit. "Deal?"

"Deal," Blaine answered, without hesitation. _The sooner the better_, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Jesse had forgotten how blinding stage lights could be. He squinted repeatedly as his eyes adjusted to the rows before him, and he found Rachel sitting in the middle at the front, smiling widely as she awaited his performance. He hadn't sung on a stage in years, and he was going to be even more raw today without the help of a music track.<p>

He should be angry. He should be _furious _that Rachel continues to push him even though he's already settled into a safe and reliable career, but as he looked at the long haired beauty and her sparkling eyes, he felt nothing but gratitude. They'd dated for three months, hadn't seen or spoken to one another in seven years, and still – Rachel knew him better than anyone… perhaps better than he knew himself. As he cleared his throat, he knew exactly what song he would perform for her. He'd always been a fan of classic rock, and if he was going to have to restart his singing "career" at the bottom, he'd might as well choose the hardest voice in rock history to emulate.

_**I'm alone  
>Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night<br>I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you.  
>I want your love – Let's breaks the walls between us.<br>Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride.  
>Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light.<strong>_

_**Baaaaaaaaby,  
>You're my angel.<br>Come and save me tonight.  
>You're my angel<br>Come and make it all right.**_

Rachel sat with her heart pounding through her chest. In all her years of going to shows and striving to make it alongside fellow actors, she had never met anyone who could captivate an audience like Jesse. He'd been so robotic in high school, following specifically to whatever _Shelby_ had wanted him to do, but when he performed with his soul, he was mesmerizing. _Of course he'd choose an Aerosmith song_, she thought to herself. _Steven Tyler's voice in unmatchable, and that is undoubtedly why he chose it in the first place…_

_**Don't know what I'm gonna do  
>About this feeling inside.<br>Yes it's true - loneliness took me for a ride.  
>Without your love - I'm nothing but a beggar,<br>Without your love - a dog without a bone.  
>What can I do? I was sleeping in this bed alone.<strong>_

_**Baaaaaaaaby,  
>You're my angel.<br>Come and save me tonight.  
>You're my angel<br>Come and make it all right.**_

Jesse closed his eyes as he continued. The fire in his heart - in his _soul - _had been smoking for weeks, but as he performed for Rachel on stage in front of an empty theatre, the fire had been set ablaze once again.

_**You're the reason I live  
>You're the reason I die.<br>You're the reason I give  
>When I break down and cry.<br>Don't need no reason why…**_

Baby , Baby

_**Baaaaaaaaby,  
>You're my angel.<br>Come and save me tonight.  
>You're my angel<br>Come and make it all right.**_

You're my angel  
>Come and save me tonight<p>

_**You're my angel  
>Come and make me all right<br>Come and save me tonight,  
>Come and save me tonight,<br>Come and save me tonight,  
>Come and save me tonight,<br>Come and save me tonight.**_

As Jesse continued to stand on stage breathing deeply, practically naked from the vulnerability he was feeling, Rachel slowly walked up to join him. He looked in her eyes for some sort of criticism, hoping she would take it easy on him considering all he'd been through since their high school days, but he only found bewilderment in her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, barely audible. "I love you," she stated again, louder, in case Jesse hadn't heard her the first time.

He picked her up and spun her around, his smile able to light up all of Columbus, before setting her back down and pulling her into a hug. "I love you too," he whispered into her ear, and he felt her body shiver beneath his touch before pulling away.

"So I've been thinking… I get a few weeks off between quarters at school, and the one I'm currently in happens to finish in a couple of weeks." He smiled and hoped she understood where he was going with his information.

"Oh yeah, got any plans on how you're going to spend your time off?" she asked, smiling up at his face as Jesse began stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"How would you like another roommate for a while?"

She laughed lightly and began trailing kisses along his jaw line. "Of course I'd have to discuss it with Kurt and Blaine, but I'm sure it can be arranged. How long are you thinking?"

"Hmmm," He was starting to lose his ability to think as his blood rushed away from brain and into his lower body. He felt a twitch in his jeans as Rachel continued her kisses, and he groaned as he answered her question, "how about we start with a couple of weeks. How does that sound?"

Rachel was barely able to answer before his lips found hers, and he picked her up slightly from the ground as they embraced in an increasingly heated kiss. She was definitely getting her money's worth, she thought to herself, as their conversation began replaying in her head.

"_Sounds perfect_."

* * *

><p>After enjoying their time around downtown Columbus and grabbing dinner at Jesse's favorite restaurant, they returned to the apartment still completely pumped full of adrenaline. They had discussed options over their meal, and Jesse decided that he would start performing again if any of the theatres in the surrounding area would have him. He could teach during the day, and it would give him plenty of time to perform in the evenings and on weekends. Sure, they would have to be small performances considering his time restraint, but the hour he had spent in the Palace Theatre had given him more joy than he'd felt in years. He wasn't about to leave it behind again.<p>

"The day escaped us," Rachel commented as she began to pack her bags. "I have to be at the airport in a couple of hours if I want to be checked in on time." She paused as they looked at one another. They both knew this time would eventually come, but after the events of the past couple of days, it had admittedly snuck up on them. Jesse walked over and wrapped his arms around Rachel, just as he had so many times before. Normally it was to comfort her, but he acknowledged that this time, it was more to comfort himself of her impending departure.

He inhaled deeply as he caught the scent of Rachel's shampoo. Strawberry. She leaned her head back and looked into Jesse's eyes as a wicked smile appeared on her face. "You know, I almost forgot about the little gift I brought with me." She walked away to grab her suitcase from the closet, and Jesse saw a blush creep up on her cheeks. He watched as she dug around in her bag for a bit, and when she lifted the object out in front of her, his jaw dropped as he took in the gold rounds.

"_Handcuffs?" _

"I know it's silly, and also a bit cliché, but when I saw that they came in gold I just couldn't leave them in the store. You know gold has always been my color." She was stammering as she avoided eye contact. After all the things they had done together, Jesse couldn't imagine how she could still feel self conscious about sex. He took the handcuffs from her hand as he gently snapped one over her wrist.

"Let's take advantage of these last two hours then," he said as he bent down and kissed her, biting her bottom lip lightly as she opened her mouth. He guided her backwards as he continued to play with her mouth under his, and they both found themselves lying on the bed as they attacked one another with their hands. Jesse lifted Rachel's arms above her head, and she suddenly broke the kiss as she heard a click coming from behind her.

"What the?" she began to ask, and then immediately noticed that her hands were snuggly handcuffed to the bedpost slightly behind her. She looked back at Jesse as his smile grew into a smug.

"I'm supposed to make this trip worth _your _while, remember?" he said, his voice rough with lust. She smiled back at him as she arched her back, allowing him to remove her skirt and panties with greater ease. He began placing wet and lingering kisses up and down her legs, and he soon found the spot under her knee that made her weak. As she shook slightly, he nipped at the skin before licking and kissing it once more.

He removed his own clothing as he began trailing further up her body, and she pouted despite herself when he skipped from her upper thighs to her torso. _All in good time_, he thought. He found her lips and kissed her passionately as their bodies began to move separately to the same tempo. His hands explored her skin at an agonizing pace, but he wasn't about to rush something he wouldn't be able to experience again for weeks. As he massaged her breasts and lightly bit her neck, she arched her back, physically begging him to enter her.

He lowered himself once more as he again kissed his way down her body. As he placed one of Rachel's thighs over his shoulder, he positioned himself between her legs before massaging her core with his tongue. She moaned deeply, and Jesse instantly got hard from the sounds that escaped her throat. He sucked at her peak slightly before returning his tongue to her opening again, thrusting it inside of her as his thumb began messaging the area he'd just left unattended. _Nothing will ever taste this good again,_ he thought to himself. _Nothing in this world is sweeter than Rachel Berry._

* * *

><p>Rachel was cursing herself as she pulled her luggage up the stairs to the apartment she shared with Kurt and Blaine. She was still weak in the knees from her last activity with Jesse, and she instantly regretted giving Kurt a later arrival time so she could surprise them at home. The plane had been bumpy, and although it had returned her to the city she loved so much, it had also taken her away from the man she was falling equally in love with. She shuffled through her keys and placed her bag by the door before taking in the space she'd missed these last few days. She noticed that Kurt and Blaine were both gone, but nothing could prepare her for what she found in the living room that they all shared.<p>

"_Finn?"_


	17. Chapter 17

It had been years since Rachel had seen Finn. Being Kurt's roommate, she had obviously bumped into him from time to time since high school, but their conversations had been reduced to generic life updates and occasional handshakes in passing. Birthday parties, special town events, backyard barbeques – it had been awkward for a while, but eventually they both moved on and left Lima and each other in their pasts.

He had proposed shortly after graduation with dreams of staying in Ohio, but Rachel knew her star wouldn't shine bright enough in her home state. As Finn stood up from the couch in _her _living room, in _her _city, his proposal from so many years ago began replaying in Rachel's mind.

**Finn: **_I love you, Rachel. I think maybe I always have. We've had a pretty good run these last couple of years, and I don't really see a future without you. _

They had been walking in the park that day, arms linked, and enjoying the first snow of the season. Rachel hadn't gone to New York directly after high school like she'd originally planned, but she was in the middle of saving and calculated that she would only need four more months of paychecks before leaving. When Finn had requested they meet for a "serious" talk that day, Rachel assumed he wanted the same thing she did – to end things and pursue their own dreams.

She was frozen solid in the pathway of the park, despite her wool coat and heavy scarf, as Finn bent down on one knee and presented a ring. Rachel's first thoughts were _how generic, _followed quickly by absolute terror, and then finally settling on guilt. She had fought for him for two years. He was the captain of the high school football team, basketball team, and co-captain of the glee club, and Rachel had fought tooth and nail to get him to choose her. She loved him, she honestly did, but aside from glee they often found themselves lacking on topics to discuss. The majority of their time together was spent in silence, but Rachel had found it comforting at the time.

With one knee smashed in the snow, Finn noticed that his girlfriend was in another bubble she had created in her head. She always lived out scenarios in her mind, as opposed to real life, and he never understood why. He started to say something about their life, how their future could be _epic._ Rachel was instantly snapped back into the moment, trying to push away the image of a curly haired boy that had mistakenly showed up in her thoughts at the mention of Finn's final word.

**Rachel: **_Finn, I… I do love you, but… _she shook her head, trying to formulate words that would soften the inevitable blow. _I can't marry you. We're eighteen years old. I haven't even been cast in a musical alongside Barbra Streisand yet – I can't settle down right now. Not in Ohio._

As per usual, Finn instantly fell into anger, his defense mechanism since childhood. She had stood quietly as he told her she could be a bigger fish in a smaller pond, performing in the cities around their town, and that she could sing to their children at night after soccer practices and PTA meetings. Rachel tasted bile in her throat while picturing the life Finn had wanted for them, but she swallowed it quickly. Vomit on the sidewalk would only further hurt the feelings of the boy she honestly cared about. Instead, she explained that it wasn't the life she envisioned for herself, and she left him standing in the cold snow.

"Uh, hey…" Finn stated, snapping her back to the present time. He was standing before her in pajama pants and a t shirt, having obviously already made himself comfortable, and her breath was momentarily stalled. He was aging well, she noted, and she responded when he came in for an awkward hug.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" He averted his eyes and Rachel instantly felt accountable for his uncomfortable state. "What I mean is, what are you doing in the city? Kurt didn't tell me you were coming."

"Oh, uh, well – I had some vacation built up from the Toyota lot, so I thought I'd get out of Ohio for a while." Finn was nervous. When he booked the last minute trip yesterday, he hadn't expected to run into Rachel by surprise this evening. He tried to rationalize why Kurt and Blaine hadn't informed her of his arrival a couple of hours ago, but he assumed they would show up soon enough with an explanation. "So, did you just finish a show?" he continued. "Burt told me you were cast in _Bills_ and that it opened a few weeks ago. I should have sent a congratulations at the time, but better late than never, right?"

"It's _Rent."_

"Huh?"

"The play… it's _Rent_, not _Bills. _It's a beautiful musical about the underground art scene of New York set during the up rise of the HIV/AIDS virus." She had no idea why she was explaining the play when Finn had never shown interest in Broadway musicals before, but she was trying desperately to avoid answering his question. Regardless of his marriage, she knew Finn was never a fan of Jesse's, and depending on how long he had planned to visit, she hoped it could be a topic that didn't require a discussion. _Why_ hadn't Kurt and Blaine forewarned her?

Just as she was contemplating her best friends' murders, they both walked through the door - looking panicked and at a total loss for words.

* * *

><p>"Look, Blaine, I promise it's not that big of a deal. I just would have appreciated some warning prior to stepping inside our apartment and coming face to face with him." Rachel was sitting with Blaine on their fire escape, enjoying the warm night air over two cups of coffee while Kurt and Finn were at the market grabbing <em>very <em>late night snacks. She understood that it was all a misunderstanding, that they had planned to tell her at the airport that night, but she still didn't understand why Finn was in New York to begin with.

"I know Rachel, but we didn't know how you would react, and we also didn't know whether or not you wanted to inform Jesse." Rachel dropped her gaze. She hadn't even considered how Jesse would react to Finn's crashing on her couch for a few days. "I don't know how much Finn told you before we arrived, and everything I know has come from Kurt, which originally came from his father and Finn's mother. I'm sure he'll fill us all in when he's ready, but Burt claims that Kathleen left him. She took the kids and moved back in with his in-laws."

Rachel's heart sank. She knew how it felt to be left, and although she had done it herself many years ago, she didn't wish for it to happen to Finn by anyone else, _especially _when there were children involved. She looked down into her coffee as Blaine continued. "I guess he came home from work Wednesday and her things were packed. He originally drove to Burt and Carol's for the night, but then he claimed he needed an escape from Ohio and came here. According to Kurt's father, Finn had no idea it was coming. He'd seen no warning signs at all."

"He never was one to pick up on subtlety," Rachel responded under her breath. She was a rollercoaster of emotions as Blaine filled her in on Finn's reaction. There was the obvious heartbreak for the children, who were always the innocent victims when adults couldn't keep their lives together. _She made a mental note to call her dads tomorrow, just to hear their voices_. She also felt guilt for having put Finn through a similar scenario when they were younger, merely _kids_ at only eighteen years old. After Blaine finished, she felt nothing but heated anger for Kathleen, the woman that had taken Finn's last name and bore his children.

"_Money?_" she asked incredulously as Blaine finished. "She left him because she wanted more _money?_"

"That's just what he's assuming. Apparently they haven't been doing very well financially. The economy isn't exactly where it was ten years ago, but it's still hard for middle-class families, especially if only one of the partners keeps a steady income."

They both heard the door to the apartment open from inside. "Helloooooooooo," Kurt sang, finally finding the pair out on the fire escape, deep in conversation but running low on coffee. "Care to join us? We splurged and bought an embarrassing amount of candy. If my thighs jiggle tomorrow, remind me to throw the left over away!" Rachel and Blaine both smiled as they stood and joined their roommate in the living room. _This is going to be a long night, _Rachel concluded, setting a fresh pot of coffee.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you wearing<em>?" Jesse was about to step in the shower after having finished his four mile jog when he heard his phone ring. Recognizing his girlfriend's name on the caller idea, he instantly dropped his voice into a whisper as he decided to have a little fun with the brunette.

"Jesse, we need to talk." Those were the five words Jesse dreaded more than any other in the English language. Nothing good ever came from them. They were the words his parents had used before informing him he was cut off financially. They were the words Shelby had used when she'd put him up to a scheme he regretted every day of his life. They were also the words he'd began every conversation with at the end of his flings, so he knew exactly what followed _we need to talk. _He swallowed deeply and let Rachel continue.

"Finn's staying in New York." Jesse had been wrong. _Those_ were the worst five words in the English language. His heart started racing as he repeated her sentence over in his head. He ran a hand through his sweaty curls before answering.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He paused for a moment but continued before Rachel had a chance to speak. "Why is Finn there? What happened? How long is he staying? Is he at your apartment?"

"Jesse, I'm on the way to my matinee show, but I had to tell you before there was any chance at _all _that you could possibly hear it from someone else, as unreal as that sounds. To answer your questions, he'll be staying for a few days – a week, tops, and yes, he's staying at the apartment. Kurt _is_ his brother after all. And he's here because his wife left him. _Apparently,_" she added, implying they hadn't discussed anything that important yet. She paused in the subway station and bit her bottom lip, silently begging her boyfriend to respond.

"Did Ohio suddenly run out of bars? Why would he need to fly to New York to ease his pain and sorrow?" Jesse was fuming. The rational side of him understood that Rachel was innocent in this, and that she probably didn't want Finn there any more than he did, but the jealous side of him – the side that still assumed he wasn't yet good enough for Rachel – was furious that she had sprung this on him out of nowhere.

"He said he needed to get out of Ohio, that it wasn't big enough for the both of them." Jesse's mind flashed back to the evening of New Directions' first national visit, when he had felt similarly about New York and Rachel. He stopped pacing, which he couldn't remember doing in the first place, and placed his hand on his hip.

"Okay, I get that, but I'm not thrilled about Hudson crashing with you. I know there's nothing you can do about it, but I want our relationship to be honest and open. And that's how I feel."

"I understand," she responded, hoping the topic would end there.

"So what was his reaction to us being together? Did he even seem to care?"

Rachel looked down in shame - even though there was no one around her that knew the extent of the conversation she was having. She knew Jesse would ask, just as she would have done if the situation were reversed. "Look, Jesse, I really have to go. I just got to the theatre and I still need to do my vocal warm ups before the show."

Jesse sensed her avoidance, so he repeated his question with more sincerity in his voice. "Rache, what did he say?"

"I haven't exactly told him," she whispered.

Jesse felt his heart drop. Just as he was about to respond, the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Oy, seriously – I can't thank you guys enough for the reviewscomments/favorites, but I will try as hard as I can until I'm finished with the story. THAAANK YOUUU!**

**Also, when I originally began the plot in my head I wanted to leave Finn out of it, but then Better Man by Pearl Jam came on my iPod shuffle one day and it instantly made me think of them. Have you heard it? Suuuuch a Finchel song… **


	18. Chapter 18

**Oy, we're switching quarters right now at work, so my updates over the next two weeks are going to drop dramatically. I swear to pick it up as frequently as before though... once the third quarter has began and I can breathe a bit easier.**

**As always, thank you guys soooo much for the reviews. I cannot speak enough kind words to express my gratitude. You are all wonderful, every single one of you. *hugs***

* * *

><p>Rachel sat quietly in front of her dressing room mirror – the bright lights drowning out the features of her cheekbones while simultaneously highlighting the black circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept a wink last night, and after her <em>very <em>physical evening with Jesse, the only thing she wished for was a night of slumber on her familiar mattress in her familiar apartment. She smiled sadly, thinking of how fate had a funny way of sneaking up on a person when they least expected it.

She quickly began practicing her vocals - alternating between sipping her tea and applying her stage makeup - when the sound of the first of many buzzes from her cell phone shocked her so suddenly that she dropped her blush brush onto the floor. Sighing at the bright pink ring the dust left on the carpet, she leaned down to retrieve the brush before sneaking a peak at her cell phone screen. She knew who the text messages were from, and she also knew that it would take Jesse a while before he calmed down. She realized she had chosen the wrong time when she placed the call on her way to the theatre, but she had been wracked with guilt for hours over not informing Jesse of her current arrangement as soon as Blaine had filled her in on the events.

She muted the messaging notifications and instead chose to turn on her iTunes – choosing her playlist from _Les Mis _to match the melancholia feeling that lay heavily around her dressing room. She should have chosen something upbeat to pump her energy for the afternoon's performance, but her brain was tired, her eyes were stinging, and her heart was crumbling for the boy she'd once believed she loved. After skipping the song list to _On My _Own, she peered back into the mirror, desperately trying to focus and snap on her show face.

Thinking back, she hadn't planned on staying up all evening when she returned to New York. Seeing Finn had brought about too many unwelcomed feelings – apprehension, confusion, sympathy and anger over his current situation, and then finally fatigue upon realizing she hadn't slept before her matinee show. She knew that this performance – after having three days off from the theatre – had to be full of energy and entirely flawless. As she dumped an extra tea bag in her mug, she sat back and recalled the events of that morning.

Blaine and Kurt had both gone to bed around five that morning. Blaine was a TA for a summer course at Tisch, and Kurt had to work a double at Bloomingdales later in the day. Rachel concluded that since they had taken the early evening shift, she would take the morning. She put on a fresh pot of coffee and asked Finn if he'd like to move to the fire escape, allowing the boys to sleep in quiet before their busy days. He'd accepted immediately, and they both sat quietly over their steaming mugs… silently begging the other to speak...

* * *

><p><em>Rachel was nervous. Her heart was racing in her chest, beating so intensely that she wondered momentarily if it would crush right through her ribs. She stared at her mug of coffee and noticed that her palms were sweating, although she instantly blamed it on the heat from her mug and not the rapid pace of her pulse. She sat quietly and ran through a hundred different openers she could use to begin a conversation, but oddly enough, it wasn't her place. Instead, she pulled her knees up to her chest and brushed her hair aside, patiently waiting for Finn to speak – whenever he was ready.<em>

"_I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up," he said, and she smiled politely. Of all the thoughts that must have been going through his head, he opened with an apology to her. "I didn't expect to be here this late. I mean, I didn't expect to be here at all – but especially this late. I'm sorry if I'm putting you out."_

_Rachel shook her head absently, knowing he didn't need words to fill the spaces between his thoughts. "It's just… I don't know why it happened. I did everything a husband is supposed to do. I took care of the money, the cars, the home. I even took Lacie and little Burt to the sitter whenever Kat needed a day to herself. And I'm the one that's being selfish?" He huffed to the open city air as Rachel considered his words. It wasn't fair for him, she admitted, but she also realized that perhaps it wasn't the life that Kathleen had wanted for herself. _

"_Kat said she woke up yesterday, realized she was only twenty-three and had thrown her life away by marrying me. We didn't have the best life, sure, but we had a pretty good one. We had cars, we had a family. We even had a nice trailer and a set of twins that we could support. What more could a girl her age ask for?"_

'A life'_ is the first thought that popped into Rachel's mind, but she let it go. This wasn't about her, and in the end, it wasn't even about Kathleen. Finn needed to talk through his struggles, and so she remained silent beside him, offering her unspoken support by slipping her hand into his – a pixie's fingers intertwined with a giant's._

"_What do I do, Rachel?" she suddenly looked up to meet his gaze at the mention of her name. "I mean, you were always so in control in high school. How would you handle this?"_

"_It isn't for me to say. I suppose that if I lost someone I really, truly loved, then I would fight until my death to get them back." She thought fondly of Jesse for a moment, but she hid her smile. Now wasn't the time to concentrate on her own happiness. Instead, she caught Finn's gaze as the air began to shift around them. Her breathe became more shallow as his shoulders began to rise and fall with his heavy intakes._

"_What if now you think maybe you never really loved them? What if you might have just been settling for them when you knew you couldn't have what you really wanted?" He looked deeply into her eyes, daring her to ask the question he hadn't realized he'd wanted to answer. Instead, she looked back down at her coffee and replaced her hand back on her lap, breaking whatever intimacy she had mistakenly placed them in._

"_Then I would let them go, because it isn't fair for either party." He nodded his head and looked away, breaking the tension that had risen between the past lovers. _

_They both remained silent as they took in the noise of the city that never slept – much like its current occupants. Cars buzzed around them, bars opened and closed their doors on the streets below where they sat, and couples loved and lost within the course of the evening. For everyone else in the city of millions, life was moving forward. For Rachel and Finn, the world had fleetingly stopped spinning, somehow tossing them both off of the planet as it continued to turn, and Rachel tried desperately to grasp onto what remained. _

_After a particularly loud car horn blared a couple of blocks over, Finn began to speak again – apologizing for the heavy topic and asking Rachel to update him on her life. She spoke of the play, of all the hours she'd spent rehearsing, and the personalities of the other actors that shared the stage with her voice each night. She felt a pang of guilt as the hours passed on without the mention of a particular curly-haired man who was sleeping soundly a few hundred miles away. The topic could save for another day, she concluded, and she stood to make yet another fresh pot of coffee. _

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I need to speak with you and Cary for a moment. The rest of you are dismissed until the evening production." Rachel averted her eyes from the director as he voiced his request. She quickly exchanged looks with the actor who played opposite her Mimi, and she grabbed his hand as they began their walk back from the dressing rooms. Her palms began to sweat as she envisioned the end of her stage career, and her breath shook in her throat as she ran through her performance in her head. Yes, she had been tired, but she had poured her entire soul into her songs that afternoon, and there wasn't the slightest chance that anyone in the audience would assume she had lost sleep the previous night. Cary squeezed her hand for support as they approached the director – the man who could easily make Cujo seem like an innocent puppy. Both Rachel and Cary held their heads strong as Mr. Clerxan looked them up and down.<p>

"What I am about to say to you does not leave this stage – is that understood?" The two actors nodded their heads in agreement as he continued. "I had a meeting with the producers this morning before the show. It would appear as though we are, in fact, opening on Broadway by end of August. That makes these next two months absolute hell. I am speaking with the two of you first because I don't believe we'll last a day without your chemistry on this stage. Everyone is willing to negotiate contracts, but I would appreciate your word above your signatures."

Rachel screamed _yes _so loudly that she feared the departing audience could hear behind the curtain. Certainly she had to have echoed, although she hoped the civilians were already waiting patiently by the stage door. She blushed a scarlet red as she once again looked at her partner, and he smiled his acceptance before stating the word himself, albeit not as enthusiastically as the petite brunette whose nerves had suddenly lit up like fireworks.

"Yes, well, thank you for your… _eagerness_. I'll have contracts redone within the week. Expect a hefty raise, but it will come at the cost of your social lives. I'll see you both back here at 6 p.m. sharp." And with that, the director turned on his overly stylish boots and walked away, leaving Cary and Rachel to squeal in their delight together.

"Can you be_lieve_ this?" Cary practically screamed, lifting Rachel into the air as he spun her around the back of the stage. Rachel smiled into his shoulder as he continued to ramble. "Derek can quit his job, we can finally move out of that shithole basement disguised as an apartment, and you and I can add _Broadway_ to our resumes! We _made _it, Rachel!" He continued to spin her as she giggled loudly in his ear, her smile taking up the majority of her face. As soon as her stage partner and dear friend replaced her on the ground, Rachel offered her congratulations and excused herself to the dressing room. There was only one person in the world she wanted to share her excitement with, and the twenty feet separating her from her cell phone suddenly felt like miles.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Jesse had let his phone ring six times before finally answering, hoping that Rachel would suffer slightly at his resistance to talk with her. He'd spent the last couple of hours rationalizing her decision to keep silent, and it dawned on him that he had no right to be worried or upset when he didn't even know the substance of their evening together. Maybe they had barely even spoken to one another before Rachel had gone to bed…?<p>

"Jesse? We did it!" He removed the cell phone from his ear and looked down at his outstretched hand. The plastic piece of technology had suddenly become a foreign object to his touch, and his eardrum was ringing at Rachel's explosive statement from moments ago. As he replaced the phone to his ear just in time to hear Rachel explain her previous outburst, his hearing returned. "What I mean is – we've got the green light to move forward on Broadway! It's opening at the end of summer and Jesse, you _have_ to be in the audience! You're the only person I want there. Please promise me you'll make it! That you'll take a day from school and be there?" Her heart was racing as she waited for his response. She counted as only two seconds passed before he responded with an equally enthusiastic yes – that he wouldn't miss the performance even if his life – or career – depended on it.

Rachel continued to speak rapidly, retelling everything the director had stated in a short amount of time, and Jesse's smile grew wider on his face with each passing word. "I told you you'd be a star." He whispered. "I'm surprised the shadows were able to keep you as long as they did."

Rachel sat down on her dressing room table, the weight on her shoulders suddenly too heavy to keep her upright.

"Jesse?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you. You know that, right? That me not telling Finn about us doesn't mean anything?"

Jesse smiled into the receiver, hearing the confirmation to what he had assumed for the last hour. "I know, Rache. I love you too. And Finn's been through some heavy stuff the last couple of days. There's no use dangling this over his head if it's an unnecessary topic."

"I'm going to tell him tonight. I already decided while I was performing, so it doesn't matter anyway. But I just want you to know that I love you, okay? That this is real. It isn't the fairytale that I created in my head when we were teenagers. This is you and me. This is _us._"

Rachel could hear Jesse smiling through the receiver as she continued to speak before finally excusing herself, blaming the need for a nap before her evening performance. After they both said their goodbyes with a promise of a talk later that evening, Rachel hung up the phone and breathed a heavy sigh. Telling Finn that she was in love with the only man he had ever really hated wouldn't be easy. Finn had spent months in high school detailing what he would do if he were to ever see Jesse again, and she could only assume after last night that time hadn't healed those wounds.

As she ran her hand over her phone to select her subway music for the ride home, she noticed twelve unread text messages. Knowing they were probably a mixture of emotions from the hours Jesse had spent contemplating their afternoon conversation, Rachel skipped to the last one, smiling as she read her boyfriend's words that she had spoken just moments ago.

_I love you. You know that, right? You not telling Finn about us doesn't mean anything, and I realize that now…_


	19. Chapter 19

Jesse strolled the hallways of his middle school with heavy eyelids Monday morning, silently urging the day along as he went to refill his coffee mug in the teacher's lounge for the third time that day. He had been on edge all weekend waiting to hear Finn's reaction to his girlfriend's current romantic status, but shows and extra practices had kept Rachel at the theatre for the majority of the past couple of days. Because of this, Finn had yet to hear of Jesse's return to Rachel's life, and Jesse himself had barely been able to speak to the girl that he had already begun missing.

"Need an extra jolt this morning?" Melissa asked. "That's your third cup in less than an hour." The gym instructor was sitting at a table in the corner of the lounge, idly flipping through a fitness magazine and snacking on her mid-morning protein shake.

"I didn't realize anyone was keeping tabs," Jesse replied, filling his mug to the rim with the caffeine-infused black liquid. He had lost sleep waiting for Rachel's call the previous night, but throughout the evening his phone never buzzed. He filled the air with music from his stereo as he rearranged the contents of his linen closet for the third time that evening, but the silence from his phone had provoked a deafening aura in his apartment.

"Not tabs, just general acknowledgment," she responded, focusing her attention back on the fitness regime of whatever celebrity graced the cover of her subscription.

"I didn't get a substantial amount of sleep, if you must know."

"Late night phone calls keeping you up? You shouldn't let your personal life affect your work ethic, Jesse."

Jesse fumed as his gaze made its way to the only table in the lounge that currently held an occupant. "My sleep habits are no longer any business of yours, and my work ethic is flawless, thank you. My students happen to be on their mid-morning break." He made his way to the communal refrigerator to drop an ice cube in his steaming cup, hoping for enough of a chill to be able to drink the contents immediately.

"Didn't mean to step on any toes," Melissa retorted. "It was just an observation."

Jesse cautiously took a sip of his coffee, and the black liquid burned half of his taste buds away. _Icing on the cake_, he thought to himself as he blew at his mug to add a further chill. "Yes, well, enjoy the rest of your morning," he added, turning on his heel and making his way out of the door.

"Jesse?" He considered for a brief moment the prospect of continuing on his path, but the tone in Melissa's voice forced him to reconsider. He turned to make eye contact with the blonde, raising a single eyebrow to voice his otherwise inaudible attention.

"I'm sorry for the other day," Melissa said, dropping her gaze for a couple of seconds before returning her eyes to the beautiful man that stood before her. "It wasn't my place to intrude, and I honestly hope that my presence didn't affect Rachel's visit."

"Rachel has no reason to be intimidated by a previous fuck. She's fully aware of my feelings for her and what we have."

Melissa flinched at the word he used to describe their time together, but she continued without fault. "I know that, and I am as well… _now_. I rarely turn green over a guy, Jesse, but sometimes jealousy gets the better of me and I don't know how to react when it does. It was wrong, and I hope my actions don't result in an uncomfortable working environment. I wish both of you nothing but the best… _honestly,_" she concluded with raised eyebrows. She was only human after all, and Jesse had to understand that.

His expression was unwavering as he took in the woman seated before him. He could have said a million different things to ensure they never speak to one another again, but regardless of her actions over the past week, Melissa had been a good friend to Jesse before Rachel reentered his life. He inhaled deeply as he considered his options, finally caving with an acceptance of her apology and promising that their work relationship wouldn't change simply because of some heated words over lunch a few days ago. She smiled politely, a look of relief on her face, and Jesse excused himself to return to his classroom, forcing his eyes to the ceiling in an unspoken prayer that the drama would soon leave his vicinity.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel arched her back as Jesse's hands roamed her body, his lips following behind his soft palms in an attempt to memorize the curvaceous form of her figure. He nipped softly at her breasts before licking the unmarked wounds, and Rachel found herself moaning quietly as she ran her hands through his hair. Those curls. She could spend the rest of her life fondling those curls and she would still be left wanting more. A bite to her earlobe returned Rachel to the moment, and Jesse attacked her neck with rugged kisses as the heat of the experience began to build around them.<em>

_Bodies unclothed and limbs intertwined, each was wrestling with the other for sustenance to satisfy their cravings. Rachel hadn't known the pleasures that could come from a talented lover before Jesse - and he longed for her touch just as desperately. Their lips finally met in a ferocious battle of lust and tongues, and for the first time in her life, Rachel didn't mind losing the war. She would wave her white flag high in surrender, she thought, as Jesse continued to massage his tongue over hers. Somewhere in the back of her head she heard a moan escape his throat, and she smiled at the pleasures they were both receiving. Suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, she felt his hands on her hips before she found herself being tossed onto her stomach, coming face to face with the pillow she had so comfortably been resting upon moments ago. _

_Jesse placed them both on their knees as he kissed his way up Rachel's back, marveling at the toned muscles that made up the contours of his girlfriend's body. He lifted the silky locks of her hair and placed them to the right of her face before attacking her left ear with his mouth. "You're the best I've ever had," he whispered roughly, and Rachel let a smile escape her lips before she felt him spread her legs and plunge inside of her._

"Rachel, wake up!" She heard someone yell in the background as her body began shaking under a stranger's touch. What could have been minutes turned into seconds as realization dawned on her, and she felt herself blush as she looked up to find Finn's build blocking her from the rest of the apartment. She blinked repeatedly to make her eyes focus, and Finn leaned back after she assured him she was awake.

"I think you were having a nightmare," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "You were moaning and thrashing around. I heard somewhere that you're not supposed to wake someone from a nightmare, but I felt bad just watching you." He looked down at his feet, feeling defeated as Rachel continued to look around the studio she shared with Kurt and Blaine.

"No, no… thank you. I was dreaming about Patti Lupone. She was trying to steal my talent, so it's good that you woke me," Rachel said, adding heavy breaths in an attempt to sell her story, and she began breathing more easily as Finn turned away with yet another shrug.

"I figured it was something like that. Since you're up, do you want some coffee or something? Maybe a bagel?"

Rachel nodded as she took in her surroundings once more. She had never had an erotic dream before, and she blushed again at her own personal secret. She could see for herself that Blaine and Kurt were both gone for the day, once again leaving her alone with her exboyfriend in the shrinking apartment they shared. She stood to untwist her t-shirt over her stomach as she scrambled to find her cell phone.

Eleven o'clock in the morning. She normally had Mondays to catch up on the rest she'd robbed herself of the previous week, but after the director filled in the rest of the cast on the plans for the show to open by August, he decided to add five hour rehearsals to their "free" day. Rachel had to be at the theatre in two hours, and her body already felt spent.

"I haven't seen you for a couple of days. Spending a lot of time at the theatre, huh?" Finn observed, interrupting Rachel of her thoughts. Yes, she had been swamped with rehearsals and performances, but she also found herself avoiding her apartment on the rare occasions when she did have some free time. After two restless nights, she didn't know how to broach the topic of Jesse – especially after the moment she shared with Finn on the fire escape, the moment she herself didn't quite understand.

"Yeah, we're opening on Broadway in August. The next few months are gonna be pretty brutal." She grabbed for the mug Finn handed her, slurping down the contents regardless of the burning sensation it left in her mouth. "I actually have rehearsal in a couple of hours today, my normal day off." She smiled to herself as Finn heated up a bagel for her in the microwave. "I'm sure Blaine and Kurt will appreciate the privacy this summer though."

"Starting tomorrow actually," Finn said, sliding some vegan cream cheese in Rachel's direction. "I'm going to pack up and head back to Ohio this afternoon."

"So soon?" she asked, feeling guilty that she and her friends had all but ignored the poor grieving man over the weekend. She realized life didn't stand still just because someone needed you, but she frowned despite herself, regretting not making more of an effort to begin with.

"Yeah. You guys have been great, but I can't hide from my life forever. Kat wants to discuss procedures… legal separation – whatever that means."

They both sat opposite the makeshift coffee table as silence once again filled the air. Rachel suddenly realized that their approaching goodbye was becoming even more awkward than their hello. "Do you want to do anything before you leave? See any of the city? I can show you around a little before rehearsals."

"That's okay. I know you're probably tired and wanna rest up a bit. I'm gonna head out on my own in a little while. Maybe pick up some souvenirs for little Burt and Lacie… let you enjoy some peace and quiet. I thought maybe I could come back this summer for a longer vacation anyway. I promise then I'll let you show me whatever part of the city you want," he responded, smiling at the girl sitting across from him. As she began to stand with her empty plate, Finn grabbed her wrist to stop her, pulling her body back down to the couch.

"Also, I want to apologize for the other night, Rachel." He looked her in the eye as he still held onto her tiny wrist, forcing her to make eye contact with him. Rachel wondered for a moment if Finn had always been this large, making her feel inadequate and submissive, regardless of whether or not it was Finn's intention. "I think I might have put you in an awkward position, and I didn't mean to. I'm not myself right now, and I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." Another shoulder shrug.

"I'm seeing someone." As soon as the words left her mouth, Rachel's jaw dropped to the floor. _I'm seeing someone? Is that how a normal person responds to an apology?_ Her heart started racing as Finn dropped her wrist, a plethora of emotions passing over his face. Shock, confusion, depression, and finally - a poor attempt at happiness. _He never did have a good show face_, she thought to herself. "I'm sorry, that was out of line. I just meant that you didn't put me in an awkward position the other night, because I'm already with someone. And I understand that you're going through a difficult time. I have no idea how I would react if something like that happened to me."

"That's good. That's great, Rache," he replied, shaking his head and returning his attention to her. She winced at the nickname as she braced herself for the next question that she could see forming in his head. "So is he an actor in the show? Someone in the music industry?"

"Not exactly…" She stood up and began making her way to their kitchen, hoping to avoid his question – all the while understanding that it was time for her to tell him. "He actually lives in Ohio… and old friend. You might remember him."

Finn stood up from the couch as he tried to place the pieces together in a puzzle that was beginning to crumble. Jealousy formed in his heart where it had no right to be. He was married, he had children, and he had moved on from his high school sweetheart. With all that said, no amount of his personal history could have prepared him for the name that fell from Rachel's lips.

"Jesse. Jesse St. James. Do you remember him?"

* * *

><p><strong>I am soooo sorry there's no JesseRachel interaction in this chapter (which is why I threw in the dream *winks*) but I need to establish their separate lives for a little while. Bare with me. **

**And as always, you guys are the beeeeest. *blows kisses your way* **


	20. Chapter 20

"We both know you bring out Finn's jealous side, Jesse." Rachel was emotionally exhausted from the day, and after a heated argument with her high school boyfriend and what had turned into seven hours of rehearsal that afternoon, all she wanted was a chilled latte and a soak in her bathtub. While she played with the bubbles surrounding her in the warm water, she figured one out of two wasn't bad. "And wipe that smirk off your face. I can see it from here," she added playfully, picturing Jesse's all-too familiar smug. Normally she found it adorable, but today she felt sorry for her actions regarding Finn's heart.

"What smug?" If he was trying to sound convincing, Jesse assumed he should probably attempt to remove the joy from his voice. He cleared his throat before repeating his question once more, and he heard a light chuckle coming from the other end of the phone line. "Besides, he's married. I don't see how Finn has any right to be jealous of an ex-flame, regardless of who her current boyfriend is."

"Separated," Rachel corrected, although she had to admit that Jesse won the argument regardless. Everything over the previous few days had happened so quickly. She picked up a handful of bubbles with her free hand and blew them in the air, letting them fall freely over her body, as she wondered if all of the events in her life would come and go just as swiftly. She leaned further back in the tub with a sigh as she continued the conversation. "Although I do admit he doesn't have a right to be jealous. Aside from this weekend, we haven't had a conversation consisting of more than five words since I broke up with him shortly after high school. Where was he even coming from with everything he said? I don't understand how anyone could pine over someone they haven't seen in so many years."

"You don't?" Jesse asked, now finding the situation all too familiar. A conversation that had begun with arrogance fell dramatically into sympathy, understanding now where Finn was coming from. He leaned back in his own bathtub, soaking his sore muscles from his work out that evening, while he wondered silently if Rachel had any idea of the affect she had on the men in her life.

"We're different, Jesse, and you know that. Finn and I were a high school romance, a goal I had set for myself my sophomore year. You and I were always different. We were always something more."

Jesse smiled to himself at Rachel's confirmation and ran a wet soapy hand through his hair. He suddenly felt the carvings being cast into the walls around his heart, and each one of them bore the letters of his girlfriend's name – the woman he had been fighting for since the age of eighteen. He began the fight with Shelby, had continued the war with Finn, and finally won the battle against life's natural obstacles. "Tell me the story one more time. Tell me everything he said."

"I'm not repeating it anymore. I feel bad for him!"

"Just one more time, and I promise to repay you with a little narrative of my own. Something that will make your free hand feel a little less neglected in that tub of yours," he stated, dropping the last few words into a low whisper. He could picture Rachel biting her lower lip as she contemplated his request, and as a loud sigh came over the receiver, he knew he'd won yet again.

"Okay, but this is the last time. And St. James? This water had better be boiling by the end of your story…"

* * *

><p>"<em>You're dating… you're what? You're dating who?" Finn stood in front of the petite brunette, but his body had been overtaken by a ball of fury. He shook his head again, an action that he never did outgrow as an adult, and Rachel repeated the name of her boyfriend.<em>

"_It's Jesse. He came to my opening a few weeks ago and we stayed in contact afterwards. It's just sort of progressed on its own. I was actually returning from his place in Ohio the night I came home and found you here."_

"_How could you be dating Jesse?" He said the name as though it were laced with poison, and Rachel noticed his face turning red as he continued. "He made an omelet on your face, Rachel!"_

_She rolled her eyes at his poor attempt of an argument. She had put the action behind her years ago, and part of her would never understand why the majority of her friends weren't willing to do the same. "Yes, he did. He smashed an egg on my face in front of his entire glee club. Eight. Years. Ago." She stated with exasperation, placing emphasis on the time that had passed since the incident. "People move on, Finn. They grow up. They evaluate their lives and they change, oftentimes for the better. Jesse has more than made up for his actions of the past, and as my friend, I'd hope you could let that go. We all did things we aren't proud of. I seem to recall you throwing eggs at me as well. Or is that something you've suddenly forgotten?"_

"_That was before I knew you, Rache. I was a punk fifteen-year-old following my friends. I wasn't your boyfriend – I wasn't someone you trusted!"_

"_It's a moot point, Finn. I'm not discussing mistakes with you that were made the better part of a decade ago. And might I point out that the only reason __**you're**__ here is because of your __**wife**__. My life and who I choose to share it with should not be any concern of yours."_

_She turned towards the kitchen once more as she grabbed for another cup of coffee. This isn't exactly the way she had planned on spending her free hours that afternoon, but if Rachel Berry was pushed, she would claw her way out using whatever ammo she had readily available._

"_That doesn't matter, Rachel. Just because you marry someone doesn't mean you lose all feelings for someone else." She rolled her eyes at his statement. Yes, actually, that is what it means… or it's suppose to anyway, she thought. No one's heart is big enough to fully love two different people at the same time. She thought briefly about making a dramatic exit, but she had come too far and grown to mature to not finish her conversation with Finn, especially as realization began to form in her mind._

"_Wait a second," she whispered, half dazed. "What did you just say?"_

"_Nothing. It's nothing. Look, I'm gonna go. I don't want to see the kids empty-handed tomorrow. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around – what with Kurt's wedding and all." Finn was already half way out of her apartment door before he turned on his heel, meeting her sympathetic eyes with ones that were on the verge of releasing heated tears. "Does he at least treat you well?"_

"_Like a star," she whispered, finding herself staring at a closed door._

* * *

><p>A week had passed by in the blink of an eye, and Rachel was relieved to notice her life had eventually returned to normal. Jesse was planning to spend his break from teaching in New York as soon as his quarter was over, and they had somehow managed to keep their phone calls steady with the extra hours Rachel was devoting to the stage. She had even managed to smooth things over with Finn, via a very long phone conversation, a few days after his return to Ohio. Her life was smoothly sailing forward, and she found herself smiling at the strangers that passed by as she waited on the corner for her best friend outside their favorite diner.<p>

She turned to find Kurt walking briskly down the street, headed her way, with a thousand folders capable of slipping from his grasp. She quickly noted the aggravated expression painted on his face and stepped forward to give him a hand.

"If this wedding ends up causing a blemish on my perfect skin, I swear to McQueen I will never forgive Blaine for the rest of our lives."

"That should make for a wonderful life together," Rachel mused, laughing at her friend's overdramatic statement.

"We'll see who's laughing when you're planning an over-the-top and theatrical wedding of your own, Miss Berry. Now grab these blueprints before they end up getting blown halfway around Manhattan." Kurt hauled his pile of paperwork into Rachel's arms as he made his way to the diner, scoffing at the strangers that refused to help. "Don't mind us!" he yelled to the passers-by as he tried to open the diner door. "It's not like we're trying to plan the wedding of the century or anything!"

"Kurt! I think you need to calm down." Rachel blushed as she tried to hide her face from the innocent victims of Kurt's tirade, shying into the building before anyone could possibly recognize her.

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to be my best woman. You should have known from the beginning that it wouldn't involve rainbows and kisses and a positive attitude." Rachel smiled at her friend as she considered the possibility. "Well, maybe rainbows," he added with a wink.

Thirty minutes later, they were both discussing the elaborate plans over salads and biscotti snacks. Neither had ever planned a wedding before, and aside from a handful from friends and family over the years, Rachel hadn't even attended enough to understand the basic concepts. She huffed as she looked at the blueprints spread out over the table, wondering where Kurt had planned to squeeze in his over-sized guest list.

"Okay, the most important question of the remaining details involves your dress. Keep in mind that I have all rights to veto, but I suppose I should give you a slight free range. What color do you want?" Kurt asked, making notes in the incredibly overstuffed notebook he currently had plastered beneath his hand.

"I suppose it depends on the best man. Who is it? And what color would look best complimenting him?"

"Blaine doesn't have a best man." Kurt noticed the sadness that reached his best friend's eyes at the proclamation, but he continued before any tears could form. "You know how busy he's been the last few years. Yes, he's made friends along the way, but they've all been pretty fleeting. He thought about asking Finn, considering siblings are oftentimes a part of wedding, but they've never really been _overly_ close with one another. He's completely okay with not having one though, I promise."

"Oh, I didn't realize." She frowned into her coffee cup, wishing she could somehow split her body into two parts so she could accompany _both_ of her best friends on their respective sides at the wedding. But in the end, she knew her devotion remained to Kurt. "You're sure it doesn't bother him?"

"Positive. I'll give you a few days to consider the color. For now, let's move on to the rehearsal dinner. Finn has already agreed to prepare a toast, but you know I consider you as family as well. I was wondering…" Kurt avoided her gaze as he looked down at his salad, "if you would be willing to sing a song."

Rachel laughed as she took in his reaction. "Of _course_ I will! Why would you even doubt my acceptance?"

"The rehearsal dinner is in December, Rache. You're going to be a huge Broadway star by then. Certainly a Tony-nominated actress would consider a wedding rehearsal to be below par." She slapped his arm as she laughed away his statement, but she let her mind wander regardless. A Tony award. How beautiful that would look added to her collection of personal memorabilia in her dressing room…

"Consider it done," she concluded.

"By the way, how _is_ Finn? I haven't talked to him since he faxed me the blueprints of the community building last week."

"He's good," she responded. "Kat wouldn't agree to the marriage counseling, so I guess she's set in her decision to proceed with the divorce. I know he must be crushed, but he's handling it well."

"And how is Jesse handling you being in contact with him?" Kurt asked, always the one to live for gossip. Some things never change, and Kurt's adoration for scoop was one of them.

Rachel was the one to drop her gaze this time as she pondered the answer to his question. A million excuses ran through her mind, but in the end, she settled for the truth. "He doesn't know," was all she said, but it rang with a thousand reasons as to why.

"Honey, I hope you realize you're playing with fire."

Rachel did know, but she began flipping through the wedding magazines that Kurt had on display for a subtle distraction. She felt as though she was seventeen all over again, only this time – she knew where her heart remained. She loved Jesse, but regardless of that fact, she wasn't willing to let down a friend in need just to stay sensitive to her boyfriend's feelings. Fire or not, she only prayed that no one would get burned.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love. *hugs*<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

She had almost forgotten how amazing his touch felt on her skin. Looking back, Rachel had no idea how she ever went seven years without feeling Jesse's arms around her, because now – she feels as though she breaks apart little by little with each passing day they go without embracing.

The two had been standing in the terminal of JFK airport for twenty minutes. Neither was speaking, and it took all of their energy just to remind themselves to breathe. It had been a long three weeks until Jesse's quarter had finished, and school projects and theatre rehearsals did nothing but add to the stress of the two soul mates living separate lives. When Jesse had called a few hours ago to say he was boarding the plane in Columbus, Rachel had left rehearsals immediately to sit patiently and wait for him to make his entrance. He still had the ability to steal her breath away simply by walking within her vicinity.

"Remind me again why I live in Ohio?" Jesse whispered into her hair, trying to breathe in the strawberry scent so deeply that it would stay with him throughout the duration of his visit.

Rachel kept her eyes closed as she leaned her head against Jesse's shoulder, not yet willing to separate herself from his body. "I can't think of a single reason," she stated, honestly. She could feel his fingers playing delicately along her back, making abstract designs into her skin out of sheer desire for intimacy.

As Jesse felt the small bumps rise on the skin he was currently stroking, he felt the hair on his own arms raise as his jeans became a size tighter. How could anyone possibly have this affect on him at the age of twenty six? He should have outgrown these bursts of hormones, but just the thought of his girlfriend elicited feelings in him that he hadn't realized were hidden so deep. "Err, maybe we should hail a cab and head on over to your apartment. You have a couple more hours before your show, right?"

It was the cue Rachel had been waiting for. She grabbed as much of his luggage as she could handle before heading towards the car lane, willing herself to walk briskly and not break out into a full on jog. She needed Jesse. She needed him in the car, in her apartment, and inside of her. She almost felt sorry for all of the vacationers that were waiting in line as she darted directly into a cab, but hearing Jesse's laughter at her obvious line cut only solidified her decision. Tourists be damned – Rachel Berry was on a mission.

* * *

><p>Basking in the afterglow of making love with Jesse, Rachel inattentively ran her fingers through the patch of hair just below his belly button. They were lying together on Rachel's mattress with the fan pointed in their direction, trying desperately to beat the heat of the hot New York humidity. Jesse was resting on his back, stroking his fingers through Rachel's hair, as he began to hum the song that always reminded him of the brunette that was currently draped across the right side of his body.<p>

Rachel smiled into her boyfriend's torso, recognizing the song immediately by Jesse's harmonized humming. She had never told him – had never even hinted at it, but each night when she performed the song in front of hundreds from the stage, she pictured Jesse and his beautiful smile. As his humming slowed, she picked up the notes and began singing them softly into his chest, feeling for perhaps the first time in her life absolute precision in both the song and the atmosphere.

"_Without you  
><em>_the tides change  
>the boys run<br>the oceans crash"_

Jesse smiled towards the ceiling, hearing Rachel's perfect pitch although she kept the song at a low whisper. He rolled over onto his side so he could face her as they continued the song, singing the words into each others eyes while tears played at the corners of Rachel's lids, threatening to spill from her lashes.

"_The crowds roar  
>the days soar<br>the babies cry  
>without you<em>

_The moon glows_  
><em>the river flows<em>  
><em>but I die<em>  
><em>without you."<em>

Both of them were smiling as Jesse stretched his head down to lightly peck Rachel on the lips, tasting the salt from her tears that had landed on her plump feature. "I can't explain how happy I am that I'm finally here," he whispered, allowing his body to relax as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's petite frame.

"It seems like it took you forever," she answered, meeting his eyes with hers. Through rehearsals, wedding planning, and sleep deprivation, the only thing she'd wanted the last few weeks was Jesse, and she was finally in his grasp again. She sighed deeply at the thought of her impending departure, wishing she could lie naked with him for the remainder of the day, but her alarm was telling her otherwise. It was time to get ready for her performance, and she kissed his chest once more before standing to walk to the shower.

Jesse rolled over onto his back again to enjoy the view of Rachel walking to the bathroom, wondering again how it was that fate had played in his favor. "I think I'm going to look for a job while I'm here," he shouted over the running water that Rachel had already started. He saw her peek her head around the doorframe, eyebrows raised in a sudden shock. "I mean, just something part-time, like waiting tables. You're going to be performing a lot and I want to help out around here."

She turned back to test the temperature of the water, trying to hide the disappointment in her expression. "You know you don't have to do that," she shouted back, pulling her hair into a loose bun above her head.

"I know I don't, but I want to," he replied, now standing in the doorway of the only separated room in the apartment. "Besides, if I don't find something to occupy my time, I'll end up spending my entire break lounging in your theatre and critiquing your dance moves."

She moved to place a playful slap on his chest, but he caught both of her wrists and pinned them against the wall above her head, leaning into her as they both smiled into the rising steam around them.

"Ready for round two?" Jesse groaned into her ear, and Rachel could already feel his hardness pressing into her stomach. She didn't have time to answer before he was pulling her into the shower, sweat and soap mixing so beautifully with pleasure and moans.

* * *

><p>They awoke a few days later to the sounds of <em>Don't Stop Me Now<em> by Queen blaring from Rachel's phone. She had never been a classic rock fan, but Jesse's persuasion was starting to weigh on her, and even she had to admit that the tune was the best with which to start the day. Choosing it as her alarm ringtone was only fitting, and Jesse laughed despite his exhaustion as Rachel reached across him to silence the device.

"You need to get up," Jesse said, his voice heavy with sleep. She sighed deeply into his side as she mumbled something about coffee and her desire to sleep another fifteen minutes. "Fifteen minutes will turn into an hour, Rache, and you have to be at rehearsals by then. If you want that Tony…" he began to say, but he'd already gotten Rachel's attention. She was up and on her way to the coffee pot before he even finished the word _award._

"That's easy for you to say, Jesse. You get to sleep all day."

"Might I remind you that I work until four o'clock in the morning? It's not as though I _enjoy_ sleeping the days away," he stated, stretching his arms above his head and grabbing two clean mugs to share with his girlfriend. Jesse had received a bartending job at the first location he had tried – a small bar known mainly to tourists as _The Willow Tree_, but it was conveniently located a block and a half away from Rachel's show. She had started to make it a habit of joining him after her performances, but he knew it was only a matter of time before her own schedule caught up with her sleep deprivation.

"Speaking of days," Blaine interrupted on his way to the fridge, helping himself to a glass of milk before straightening his tie in the mirror located a foot away, "I could use some help with a couple of my students. Jesse, if you aren't too exhausted from the bar last night, I would really appreciate your opinion." He stood before the couple and hoped he wasn't crossing any boundaries at his request, but he'd heard Jesse's voice countless times (via Rachel's persistent YouTube requests while Jesse was in Ohio) and knew his voice differed greatly from that of his own. Not only would that be an asset to Blaine's students, but he assumed Jesse also had a wealth of knowledge regarding musicals.

He exchanged glances with Rachel for a moment, wondering where Blaine's interest had come from, before returning his attention back and agreeing to meet him on campus in an hour.

"Great, get my number from Rachel and call when you get to the area. I'll meet you nearby or give directions to the building."

"Great," Jesse replied. "I'll see you in a bit."

After Blaine left, Jesse raised his eyebrows towards his girlfriend, looking for answers although it was plain to see that she shared his expression. "I have no idea," Rachel answered to the inaudible inquiry.

"It's not that I mind helping – not at all. Actually, I'd enjoy getting back into the university swing of things, but it just seems a little out of the blue, doesn't it?"

"He so rarely asks for help from anyone, even Kurt. Granted, we all know that Kurt has been spending every single moment of the day planning _the_ most over-the-top wedding you will ever attend, but still," Rachel shrugged her shoulders as she poured Jesse a cup and handed it over the counter, "I think it could be good for the both of you. Maybe Blaine could find a friend, and you could find something to occupy your time while I'm away earning that Tony award," she said, wrapping her arms around his torso and laughing up into his piercing blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Jesse was rushing from the subway station, trying desperately to find his away around a city that appeared almost enitrely foreign to him, as he searched for Blaine's number in his cell phone. The heat was nearly suffocating him, and he was already running late due to his shower with Rachel that morning. Finally locating Blaine's name in his address book, he pressed the mobile button to connect a call.<p>

"Hey, Jesse?" Blaine answered, obviously waiting on him that afternoon. Upon hearing the confirmation, Blaine gave him the directions to meet directly outside the building he was teaching in, hoping Jesse was somewhat familiar with the area. It took him almost fifteen minutes, but shortly after he hung up the phone, he saw Jesse's head full of curls rounding the corner.

"Hey, thanks for coming this afternoon. I'm sorry if I put you on the spot… _and _if this seems a little out of the blue, but I could really use the help."

"It's no problem," Jesse responded, "but I should warn you that I teach middle school students. I haven't taught a college student since I was earning my own masters degree."

"It's nothing to worry about. These kids are here because they _want _to be, not because they're being forced into it, and I honestly think you'll have a good time. It's a talented bunch – I'm just needing help with musical selections, and Rachel claims you know Broadway better than anyone."

"That might actually be accurate – excluding her, of course."

"Well, she said that too." They both laughed heartily regarding Rachel's personality, and Jesse thanked the heavens above that she hadn't changed _that_ much since he'd met her so many years ago.

"Well," he started as he followed Blaine through the door, "let's do this then."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this seems like an in between chapter, and that's because it is. But I have plans, I promise. Hold tight.<strong>

**And now, I am going to take the time to shamelessly promote my other fic – **_**iPod Shuffle**_**. Details are in the first "chapter" so head on over and let me know what you think. I love writing this story, but I wanted to try my hand at some one shots. **


	22. Chapter 22

"Can I get a Long Island?" The pretty redheaded girl asked as she mentally undressed Jesse with her eyes. Having bartended at _The Willow Tree_ for over a week now, Jesse was starting to get used to the obvious flirtation that came from tourists when they assumed you were a New Yorker. This girl sounded as if she was from the southern area of the country, and Jesse winked as he started mixing various liquors into a single glass. Yes, he was flirting back, but it was harmless and would ensure a large tip once he delivered the drink onto the bar counter.

To be honest, he was starting to formulate a plan in his head, and it required a great deal of money. He had never really been frugal before, but it isn't easy to support yourself in a city like Columbus when you're budgeting on a one person income. He had already made nearly a thousand dollars in the single week he had been working in New York, but it came with a price. He was still helping out Blaine in his classes through the day, and Rachel was constantly running from rehearsal to a show and then back to rehearsals. Their time together was dwindling, but Jesse hoped that with the more money he made, the less evenings he would have to devote to the bar.

"So do you live in the city?" The redhead asked, throwing an extra $5 on top of the generous tip she had already given him. Jesse smiled as he folded the bill and said he was originally from Ohio - that he was staying in town for a bit and figured he should get a job. "Oh yeah?" she asked. "What are doing while here in the city?"

At that moment Rachel walked through the side door, looking exhausted but presenting the outside world with a show face nonetheless. Jesse knew that his late hours were starting to wear on her, but every time he told her to go on home after her show, she'd shrug it off and insist on spending time with him. He felt guilty, but he wasn't about to try and convince her otherwise when he cherished the moments just as much as she did. "Her," he answered to the customer as they both took in Rachel's appearance. A black skirt with red pumps and a white top that showed just the right amount of cleavage to still be considered tasteful, yet drive every male within the bar absolutely insane. Jesse smiled at the brunette as they made eye contact, the woman at the bar having long been forgotten.

"Well hello, Stranger," Rachel whispered as she placed her purse and phone on the bar and took the stool at the end, suddenly buzzing with lust as she took in the appearance of her boyfriend. Every girl in the bar was staring at him – in his tight black v-neck shirt and dark jeans. Simply looking at him set her heart on fire, and she straightened her back and lifted her chin slightly. _Yes ladies, _she silently told the crowd, _he's mine._ "I sure could use something wet," she said, leaning across the bar.

Jesse chuckled softly as he smiled and placed his arms on the counter, keeping his face only inches away from hers. "Mmm, I'll see what I can do about that. Maybe you can find a certain _act_ on the menu this evening," he whispered with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel threw her head back and laughed above the noise in the establishment. If all eyes weren't already plastered on the impeccable beauty before, they made their way towards her instantly. As her laughter subsided, Jesse bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips before making his way to the cooler underneath to grab a bottle. Rachel rarely ever drank beer, but when she did, it was only ever Magic Hat #9. _I like the fruity flavors_, she'd declared on Jesse's first night.

"So how is Miss Berry this evening?" Jesse asked as he slid her the bottle on the countertop.

"Wonderful. A little tired, but otherwise wonderful." She dropped her voice to a low whisper. Ever since she'd performed her _Out Tonight_ number that evening and had been forced to gyrate across the stage, she had been bustling with lust for her boyfriend. "I just can't wait to get you home." She said, eyebrows raised. Jesse groaned softly as he checked his watch, promising that it was only a matter of time before he would be hers for the night.

"So how was your day?" Rachel asked, hoping to fill the space between now and 4am with idle talk. Her own body was exhausted from the evening. Once the news broke that _Rent_ was opening on Broadway in a couple of months, the lines at the stage door had increased dramatically. She adored her fans, and she always made sure to sign each and every playbill and pause for every single photo that flashed her way, but the time she spent in the alleyway after the show was starting to grow to nearly an hour, and her evenings were already full on their own.

"It was good. It was great, actually." Jesse grabbed the dry dish rag from his shoulder and began wiping the clean glasses as he filled Rachel in on his day. He was running on an average of four hours of sleep a night, but his body was adjusting well enough. "There are these two kids in Blaine's class, Robert and Allysa?"

"Yeah, he's mentioned them before."

"They're incredible. Honestly. Not only their chemistry with one another, but the way they harmonize their voices to match each other's pitch is nearly indescribable. Today they sang a number from _Sweeney Todd_ and my jaw nearly hit the floor. Granted, there wasn't any choreography, which made the melody easier to grasp, but it was still pretty impressive."

Rachel smiled as she watched her boyfriend, his superiority in musical numbers finally showing some light after years of being away from the stage. She didn't need to hear the title of the song to know exactly which duet he'd heard that day. She leaned in across the bar as he watched her, wondering why her smile looked so mischievous.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you_," she sang, slightly above a whisper. "_Not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._"

His eyes instantly filled with a mixture of desire and love as he leaned closer, finishing the chorus she'd sung with the first verse of the tune. "_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays. I'll send 'em howling. I don't care, I got ways_," he sang back, with a grin on his face and lust in his voice.

She leaned back down as she laughed at his snicker, fighting the urge to jump across the bar and attack him with her mouth. Casualties? She looked around her, fairly confident that she could take anyone who stood in her way.

"What's gotten into you this evening, Rachel?" He asked, laughter threatening to bubble from his throat.

"Ask me in a couple of hours and the answer will be _you,_" she replied with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Unless, of course, you're allotted a break from this place?"

He slanted his head at he took in the statement from his girlfriend – the girl who was normally too shy to even talk about sex with her best friend. Now she's asking for a quickie at Jesse's place of employment? His eyebrows were raised as he peered around him, silently doing a headcount of the customers as he determined that the establishment would be fine with only his coworkers tending bar for a few minutes. "Meet me out back in ten minutes," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

><p>Rachel had attacked him before they even made it to the shadows of the alley. It wasn't exactly a <em>dead<em> area of New York, considering such a location didn't really exist, but they certainly had a fair share of privacy on one of the less busy alleyways of the city.

Jesse was pushed against the brick building as Rachel's tongue devoured his mouth. Loud moans and gropes were coming from both individuals, losing themselves in the moment and not caring about the outside world. Rachel's hands were raking through Jesse's curls as he slightly bent his knees to allow a closer proximity with their height differences. He cold taste Rachel's lip-gloss all over his face, and he grew even harder at the familiar strawberry sweetness as he licked his lips. "My how the Berry has fallen," he groaned into her ear as she hastily unbuckled his belt, pulling it off with a force she hadn't realized she possessed. _From epic romance to a back alley fuck_, he thought as she stroked him hastily through his boxer briefs. He knew it didn't matter where or when they joined their bodies - each time was done through the love that had continued ignite between them.

He wrapped his arms around her and spun her body to switch places, spreading his hands along her back so the hard brick wouldn't ruin the material of her shirt as he pressed her up against the wall. "I only have ten minutes," he huffed in between kisses, feeling her hands scratch through his t-shirt to finger along his abdomen.

"You'll only need five," Rachel responded, pushing down his pants and lightly jumping as Jesse caught her bottom in his hands and held her in place above him.

Their tongues wrestled with one another, both trying to take control and either willing to give up the fight to the other. Rachel was tingling all over her body, and she heard herself release a growl as Jesse lifted her skirt and pushed aside her panties, guiding himself inside of her. Each thrust was harder and faster than the one before, and Jesse ignored the tangled jeans at his ankles, threatening to trip him in his boots if he made a single wrong move. He only had one focus on his mind, and that was to consume his girlfriend before he was forced to return to work.

Rachel was a mixture of feelings and textures as her back continued to bang against the brick wall. Her shirt was sure to be ruined, but she couldn't care less. The pleasures that Jesse was releasing in her body far outweighed the price of the fabric covering her upper body. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling at tresses as she silently screamed his name each time she felt him fill her. _Jesse…..Jesse...…Jesse, Jesse, Jes, Jes _as his fingers dug into her backside, leaving love bruises in their path.

"Rachel," he yelled, pulling at her thighs to raise them slightly, feeling his climax on the verge of erupting as he changed their position by only an inch, but it allowed him to go deeper inside of her. He'd never felt anything as perfect as being inside of Rachel, but he couldn't make it last any longer that night as their bodies thrashed against the building. She let his name fall from her lips as he emptied himself inside of her, panting heavily and placing his palm on the wall behind her for balance. His legs proved to be useless as he tried to compose himself.

"That was so… _hot_," they both said, puffing out the last word as Rachel busied herself by adjusting her clothing. "Rematch when you get off tonight?" she asked, checking her skirt pocket to assure that her metro card hadn't fallen out during their tryst.

"You can bet on it," he replied, bending down to pull up his jeans and buckle them before kissing her on the lips once more. "Feel free to nap until I get there. You'll need to rest up," he added with a wink. She laughed as she reached up and hooked her wrists behind his neck, wanting to feel close to him for another moment before he had to return to work.

"I love you, you know," she whispered, and he nodded his head before repeating the line back to her. "Now get back to work. And every time some incredibly attractive tourist comes in and tries to hit on you, make sure you picture my face." He smiled as he watched her walk down the alley and into the subway tracks located at the corner. Jesse had been doing that very thing since the day he started.

* * *

><p>"Hey St. James," Brad, one of the other bartenders who was also new, called as Jesse reentered behind the counter. "I think your girlfriend left her phone on the counter. I snatched it before anyone else could." He handed the pink sequined cell phone to Jesse, and he recognized it instantly. Of course it was hers. Who else in the world would add so many sequins to an already elaborately decorated cover?<p>

"Thanks, Brad. She just left for the evening, but I'll get it to her later tonight." Brad patted him on the shoulder as he walked around the counter to clear off some tables. Jesse had never really understood the term _bromance_ before, but he had a feeling that Brad wanted one with him. What would they talk about? Football? Girls? There was only one girl that Jesse ever wanted to infiltrate his thoughts, and she was currently on a subway headed back to her apartment. He opened her phone to send Kurt a text, letting him inform Rachel that he had her phone and not to worry, but a notification caught his eye and stopped him in his tracks. _1 New Voicemail from Finn Hudson_.

His hands got clammy as his breath was stolen directly from his lungs. Jesse had never been the jealous type, but if he was being completely honest with himself, he had to admit that Finn was the only other man on the planet that could bring it out of him. Hudson had won her from him before, and the result had been seven years of absence. He stared at the name on the screen for what felt like an hour, contemplating the repercussions of breaking his girlfriend's trust. In the end, his body was momentarily taken over by someone else entirely as he pressed "accept" on the screen and held the phone to his ear.

"_Hey Rache," _Jesse scoffed at Finn's use of _his_ nickname. How dare he? "_Kat wants to rush the court date, so it looks like I'll officially be divorced in four weeks. I thought about coming up to New York for a week at the beginning of August. Call me back – let me know if that'd work around your schedule."_

* * *

><p>Rachel sat swinging her legs over the fire escape as Kurt joined her with a second glass of wine. She had been too energized to try and sleep after her rendezvous with Jesse, and luckily she found Kurt awake and outside enjoying the night air upon her return to the apartment that evening.<p>

"If you ever get married, count me out of the planning," Kurt stated as he took a seat next to his best friend. He was surviving on organic rice cakes (to fit into his wedding tux) and an unhealthy amount of coffee (which disabled his ability to sleep but gave him energy through the day), and he still had five months before the actual wedding. "I'm mentally _exhausted._ I honestly don't think I will ever be able to look at another wedding magazine for as long as I live."

"I highly doubt that," Rachel replied with a raised eyebrow. "Though it doesn't matter anyway. I always pictured my wedding to be incredibly small and private." She smiled softly as she let her mind wander. She would walk through the temple that her fathers were married in, and she would wear a very simple, yet elegant, ivory dress. There would only be family and extremely close friends in attendance as she promised herself to the man of her dreams. That night, sitting on the fire escape in the city she'd been dreaming about since a child, she pictured a man with a head full of curls and a laugh that could cure all the suffering in the world.

"What?" She shushed Kurt as he exclaimed louder than he should have. Hoping not to wake Blaine, Kurt quieted his voice to a whisper before he continued. "I would imagine yours to be just as elaborate as mine. Have you left me stranded in our drive for theatricality?"

"Of course not! It's just… marriage, you know? I guess I could blame it on my dads, because they were always very proud of their love, but kept it private just the same. If I were to promise myself to _one_ person for the _rest_ of my life, I just couldn't imagine doing it in front of five hundred other people. It seems like that should be the most clandestine conversation of one's life."

They both sat in silence as they considered Rachel's opinion on the matter. She had a point, and both of them would openly admit to it, but Kurt's counterargument trumped any other opinion Rachel could possibly have on the matter. "I suppose," he concluded. "But let's be honest – my tux is going to be far too F-I-E-R-C-E to share with only a select few." He snapped his fingers at each letter he spelled out, and Rachel threw her head back to laugh with her friend. Her life was absolutely perfect, and for the first time in a very _long_ time, she could sit back and breathe easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>****Don't hate me, but it's St. Berry. They wouldn't be the couple I love if they didn't include drama. Stay tuned.**


	23. Chapter 23

Rachel and Kurt were still laughing to themselves on the fire escape when they heard their apartment door slam. Kurt checked his watch and noted that it was after five in the morning, and Rachel found it odd that she hadn't realized Jesse was running late. She assumed he must be upset over having to work overtime, so she stood casually and helped Kurt off the ledge before making her way inside.

"Hey, babe," she whispered as she came up from behind Jesse, trying to wrap her arms around his waist. His movements were forceful as she noted his bag on her mattress, throwing in clothes and random items in what appeared to be a desperate attempt at packing. "What's going on?" She furrowed her eyebrows and tried to grab his face to make eye contact, but he huffed and returned his attention to his bag, suddenly not caring if things were left behind as he zipped up the sides. Rachel could smell the familiar scent of tequila on his breath. She'd only had tequila one time in her entire life, but it was enough to leave a lasting memory.

"Jesse, will you look at me? What's going on here?" She grabbed his arm and he stopped in his struggle to face her. His eyes were red and swollen and slightly glazed over… and Rachel knew instantly that he'd been crying.

"How long have you been talking to Finn?" He'd wanted to scream it, to yell and cry and release all of the emotions that were bottled up inside of him, but even in his anger he kept respect for the others in the apartment. He knew Blaine was still asleep and, regardless of how upset he was, he would never allow himself to raise his voice to Rachel.

In just a few short hours, he'd gone through every possible scenario in his head. He could delete the message and feign it's existence if Finn ever mentioned it to her at a later date. He could call Finn back himself and tell him to leave his girlfriend the fuck alone. If he _really_ wanted to, he could type him a quick text message pretending to be Rachel and request that he never message her again. In the end, he settled on placing the phone in his pocket and downing shots of tequila instead – trying to erase the entire evening from his mind.

By the time he began the very long walk home, he refused to hold back any longer and let the tears fall. Rachel had never mentioned speaking with Finn aside from the weekend he'd visited, and his voicemail sounded as though they spoke frequently. Granted, his inebriation from the bottle of tequila he'd drank didn't help rationalize his thoughts, but he still knew he had a reason to be angry. He replayed the message on her phone as he walked. _My divorce will be final. Does that work around your schedule? Coming for a visit. I love you._ Okay, he added the last one out of his own self-doubt, but Finn might as well have said it. It was there in the subtext, loud and clear.

"What?" Rachel's question spurred him back to the moment, and he stared at her as she tried to make sense of the events happening before her. "Finn? What the hell happened, Jesse?"

He grabbed the phone from his pocket and threw it on the bed, but Rachel didn't need the help of the street light that was shining through the window. She knew Finn must have called. She hadn't spoken to him since Jesse had returned to the city, but she wasn't naïve. The last message she'd received from Finn was a couple of weeks ago, and they had discussed the prospect of Finn coming for a visit after his divorce was finalized. Assuming it would take a few months, Rachel hadn't given it a second thought. Why would he be calling her tonight?

"He called. He's thinking of coming up in a month and was wanting your approval." Jesse walked to the bathroom with his bag in his hand and threw the last of his belongings in the side pocket before making his way to the door. Just before he stepped outside, Jesse looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend, the woman standing flabbergasted by the side of the bed. "And don't worry," he added, with a touch of spite in his voice. "His divorce will be finalized by then."

* * *

><p>Jesse was already down the stairs and exiting the building before Rachel caught up to him. He stumbled slightly but held his ground nevertheless, and he continued to ignore her protests as he made his way out onto the avenue. Now, under the streetlights of the unfamiliar city, his vision began to blur. Maybe he'd read too much into the message… maybe she had been innocent in the entire ordeal, just as she'd protested during his storm out moments ago. As he paused on the concrete to momentarily gather his thoughts, Rachel seized the opportunity as she grabbed his bag, threw it on the pavement, and sat directly on top of it, leaving Jesse unable to walk away.<p>

"Don't be ridiculous," he whispered as he took in the sight before him. Rachel was sitting cross-legged in the middle of his luggage, and her arms were also crossed over her chest as she stared at him through stubborn eyes. If he hadn't been so upset, he would have laughed at the adorable childish antic.

"_I'm_ being ridiculous?" she half-yelled, the seclusion of the street finally giving both of them the ability to speak at normal volumes. "You barge in after one of the hottest moments of our lives, throw your shit in a bag, and attempt to leave without so much as an explanation and _I'm_ the one that's being ridiculous? Jesse – there's nothing between Finn and I. At all. Ever."

"Did you listen to the message?" Jesse asked, pacing a few feet in front of her. The adrenaline that pumped through him during his packing was beginning to sober him up, and without the haze of alcohol tracing through his body, he started to wonder if he'd blown things out of proportion.

"No," she replied, honestly. She continued to sit on Jesse's luggage even though he appeared to be calming down. Despite that, Rachel knew better than to trust anyone that was upset. Jesse was a flight risk, and she wasn't about to let him leave New York when they still had two weeks left together. "I ran after you as soon as I composed myself."

"I listened to it." Now it was Rachel's turn to stand up. She walked directly over to her boyfriend with her hands on her hips, the faint color of red beginning to seep through the shadows of the dark.

"I assumed that much. Any reason why you felt the need to all of a sudden lose trust in me?"

"You left your phone at the bar, and I opened it to let Kurt know so you wouldn't worry about the possibility of losing it. The home screen stated that Finn had left a voicemail, so I listened to it." Jesse noticed the look that was now emanating from his girlfriend, but he didn't flinch. "I honestly don't know _why_, considering I've never had a reason not to trust you in the past, but I did and I don't regret it. Why didn't you tell me you were talking to him?"

"Because it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter that your ex-boyfriend, the man you chose over me eight years ago, is finalizing his divorce and wants nothing more than to visit you? And that you never felt the need to inform me that you're still in contact?" Jesse's anger was beginning to build again as he laid everything out for his girlfriend to see as clearly as he did. "I find it ironic that you got so upset over Melissa - and that was without even knowing our history – yet I'm supposed to be nonchalant over the man you gave your virginity to."

Rachel looked away, breaking eye contact with him for the first time since she'd stood moments ago. She had to admit that he made a valid argument, and the jealousy that ignited in her the day she stumbled into Melissa was starting to grow again in her stomach. She assumed that was only a fraction of what Jesse felt over her old high school boyfriend. "It was years ago, Jesse." She heard him scoff before she continued. "I understand where you're coming from, but you can't be jealous of someone from my past when I have absolutely no interest in them being a part of my future. I live with Finn's _brother_, and you and I will both be seeing him at their wedding in a few months. I have no romantic interest in Finn in the slightest, and you have to believe me." She paused as she grabbed his chin in her hands. "I'm begging you to believe me." She let the tears fall then, and without knowing their power, it was the broken seal that confirmed Jesse's fate. There wasn't an ounce of him that wished to leave her, regardless of how angry he'd felt that evening.

He placed his palm on the back of her neck, pulling her into a tight hug as their bodies began to vaguely slow dance on the street corner outside of Rachel's apartment building. They simply held each other as Jesse wiped the tears from his girlfriend's eyes, wishing that neither of them had a past that continued to play parts in their present. "I'm never going to be okay with Finn being in your life," he said, speaking over Rachel's head as they stayed embraced. He felt her begin to protest, but continued before she had the chance. "I understand the circumstances that will disable that from happening, but I'm never going to be happy about it."

"I understand," she whispered into his chest, biting back the urge to continue the argument. She wasn't about to let her stubborn nature come in between them again, even if it took all of her will to hold her tongue.

"Look, do you want to look for an open coffee shop somewhere? Talk about this? I don't want him coming up here and me being blindsided again." Rachel nodded her head as he broke their embrace. He reached down to grab his bag and threw it over his shoulder before taking her hand in his to begin their walk through the city.

"Were you really going to leave?" she asked, finally feeling calm enough to ask the question she'd been wondering since she first stepped into the apartment that night. They walked in silence for a few moments before she looked up to examine his expression, wishing she could read him as well as he read her.

"No," he replied. "I just needed a dramatic scene to exemplify the turmoil I was feeling inside."

She smiled at her boyfriend as she took in his words. "Asshole," Rachel responded, a low giggle escaping from her chest. She lightly slapped his arm as she leaned into him and grabbed his bicep with her free hand. It was going to be okay. Even if only for another night, it was all going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>My oh my, how fun that wedding is going to be to write! So as I've mentioned in the past, I have the climax of the story already written, as well as the basic outline of how I want it to go down. However, PLEASE leave suggestions! Jesse will be in NYC for two more weeks, and then I plan on him being back in Columbus for a couple of months before my climax comes. Anything you guys interested in reading? I love a good challenge!<strong>

**As always, thank you guys soooo much for the reviews! Hopefully I can update Ipod Shuffle tomorrow. I'm having a ridiculous amount of fun with these…**


	24. Chapter 24

"Do you mind my asking what happened after college? Why you didn't pursue the theatre?" Blaine asked. He and Jesse were currently enjoying some coffee at a shop near campus. They had a break in Blaine's afternoon course, and after a very long night discussing the intentions of Finn's visit with Rachel, Jesse needed a caffeinated jolt to get through the remainder of the day. Luckily, he was off from the bar that evening and would be able to get to bed at a decent hour.

"I just didn't think it was in the cards for me," he responded before breaking his gaze with the man sitting across from him. Assuming he had wandered into a sensitive territory, Blaine didn't feel the need to push him any further. However, after a few moments of awkward silence, Jesse continued. "This is going to sound bad, but… I came from a privileged upbringing. I never had to work or struggle for anything in my entire life, and being thrown into a world with no money and no support system rattled me. I can't even begin to describe how proud I am of Rachel. She came up here without a dime to her name or a single person in the city to call her friend, but she pushed and pulled and eventually found success. I suppose, although it pains me to admit it, I didn't have as much faith in myself as she did."

"Rachel has always been strong," Blaine agreed. "From the moment I heard her sing, I had no doubt that she would one day make it. In addition though, I don't think you gave yourself enough credit back then," he continued. Never the one to shy away from a compliment, Jesse smiled at his newfound friend as he repeated in his head the question of why he gave up so easily for the millionth time. "Honestly. The students are blown away every time you serenade them. And it's not just vocally – your knowledge in theatre production is also impressive."

"That's a wonderful compliment coming from a person with a wealth of talent himself," Jesse responded, and Blaine nodded, feeling the barriers between the two temporary roommates subsiding.

"So do you ever think about trying again? For the stage, I mean?"

Jesse ran his hands through his curls while he pondered Blaine's question, considering to himself the act of opening up to a person he'd rarely spoken to over the course of the past couple of weeks. "Honestly?" he started. "Every day. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it. I think my passion for the theatre is what pushed Rachel and I together in the first place, and I'll admit that there isn't a day goes by that I don't miss it. Responsibilities are fickle though. When you're a child, you think you have the whole world at your fingertips, and it's a beautiful fantasy. Unfortunately, age sneaks up on you and you come to the realizations that perhaps your life is meant to take a different path."

"You're only twenty-six, Jesse."

"Twenty-six with a career and students that count on me to shape their own futures. What kind of role model would I be if I left them behind to pursue my own selfish dreams?"

"One that they could model their own lives after," Blaine responded honestly. "They're all going to grow up and face the same challenges you're facing now. Would you rather them cower and stay safe or strive for their dreams?" Another awkward silence fell upon the diner as Jesse once again contemplated Blaine's question, silently cursing the world for putting him in this situation to begin with.

As the waitress came to refill their mugs with the steaming black liquid, Jesse asked how the wedding planning was coming along, attempting to change the topic of conversation. Blaine threw his head back and laughed, rubbing his hand along the outside of his mug where the temperature was rising from the refill. "It's going to be an extraordinary ceremony, that's for sure," he responded, a heartfelt smile taking over his face. "He waited for me for eight years… through graduation and school and the move up here. I honestly can't fathom how I'm going to show my appreciation for having him in my world, but I know I'll spend the rest of my life trying." Jesse smiled, understanding exactly where Blaine was coming from. Sometimes two subtle strangers can find themselves with far more in common than they ever imagined.

* * *

><p>Rachel rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, trying to ease herself from her slumber that afternoon. She'd spent the majority of the late night and early morning discussing the ramifications of Finn's visit with her boyfriend, and she had already called into the theatre to skip rehearsals that afternoon. Regardless of her exhaustion though, she'd promised to make it to the performance that evening, and she only had three hours before she was meant to be on stage.<p>

"Well it's about time," she heard Kurt yell as she fumbled out of bed. "You slept the day away, Rachel. Do you have any idea how many flower arrangements I've had to look over by my_self?_"

"Kurt, your wedding isn't until December. You still have four and a half months to iron out the damn details." Kurt raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow at his best friend, the girl with hair thrown into sporadic bunches atop her head and who obviously needed coffee in her system. "Where's Jesse?" She had been surprised when she awoke and he wasn't by her side on the mattress. The loss of contact had instantly sent a shiver over her skin.

"Good morning to you too," Kurt responded, pouring fresh coffee grounds into the maker for Rachel. "He's at campus helping with Blaine's class again."

Rachel smiled at the answer, knowing that Jesse was enjoying himself as he sang along with the students in one of the most talented and gifted programs in the country. "Those two are certainly getting chummy."

"And thank God," Kurt responded. "You know I love Blaine – and I will deny ever saying this if you repeat it – but the man couldn't tell the difference between a gardenia and a hydrangea if his life depended on it. I appreciate Jesse keeping him out later than normal. Twice now I've had to re-plan the tuxes because of Blaine's taste in fashion."

Rachel wrapped a light blanket around her as she sat down next to Kurt on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest in a position that had comforted her ever since she was a child. She laid her head contentedly on the back of the sofa as she smiled at her friend. She caught herself stiffling a laugh as Kurt frantically flipped through the album of bouquets he himself had created. "You know you two could just call the whole thing off and elope to Vegas, right? Save yourself the stress?"

"And forget about all the work I've put into this? Ha," he scoffed. "Never! Besides, Finn already put down a deposit on the community building for our engagement party. Between you and me, he could have gotten a _much_ better deal, but he wanted to do it for a wedding gift."

Rachel sighed as she heard the coffee pot beep, indicating the end of its brew. "How is Finn, by the way? Have you spoken with him recently?" she asked, making her way to their kitchen.

"He called yesterday to let me know about the building. Apparently he had to fight for it – the date being so close to Christmas and all. He also mentioned coming up here for a visit. I told him I'd discuss it with you and Blaine first to see how you guys felt."

"Yeah, apparently he called me himself last night to find out."

"Apparently?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow raised once again as his voice jumped an octave.

"Jesse intercepted the call." Kurt's eyes grew twice their size as Rachel dug in the fridge for her non-dairy creamer, feeling the need to take a little bitterness out of the liquid that afternoon. "I guess I left my phone at the bar last night and Finn called – that's why Jesse was so angry when he got home. Finn left a message indicating his visit, and Jesse misunderstood. I don't know if I've ever seen him that upset before."

"I figured something was the matter when he left in such a huff," Kurt responded, eating up the gossip as though it was a perfectly delicious Thanksgiving meal. "Granted, I didn't worry much longer after I heard you two… _making up_… this morning."

Rachel's face blushed a scarlet red as she took in her friend's meaning. "I – I didn't realize you could hear us."

"Your walls are made of linens, honey, not concrete," Kurt said, laughing over the fact that Rachel could still be so embarrassed by the idea of sex.

"We tried to be quiet, I promise. I never would have done it if I had known you were awake." She mentally slapped her forehead as she devised the conversation she would need to have with Jesse later that evening. Apparently their outside trysts were going to become a little more frequent during the hours Kurt and Blaine were at home.

"Oh please, it was just payback for all the years you've had to live with me and Blaine. Besides, it sounded like you were enjoying yourself. Far be it for me to ruin that." Rachel smiled as she reflected on her previous evening. Jesse was undoubtedly the best lover she'd ever had, and although she was only twenty-four years old, she couldn't imagine taking any new ones… it wouldn't even be a fair challenge.

"Speaking of lovers – past or present – I need to talk to you about Finn." Rachel huffed as she returned to take her seat next to Kurt, dreading the words that were about to come from his mouth. "I think he might have feelings for you again." Kurt threw his hand up in protest as Rachel was about to start her rebuttal, silently asking her to wait her turn. "Now don't say anything, it's just a feeling I have and I wanted to warn you. This whole divorce-losing-the-kids-life-has-gone-to-shit-out-of-nowhere thing has thrown him for a loop. I just don't want him to come up here and get his heart broken again when it's already so fragile." Rachel creased her forehead as she took in her friend's speech, wishing someone's heart wasn't on the line because of her own. "He's my brother…" Kurt finished, shrugging his shoulders and knowing she understood where he was coming from.

"I promise I won't break his heart, Kurt. I honestly don't think it's mine to break. We shared a moment the last time he was here, and I think he just read too far into it. He's heartbroken right now over Kathleen. When he gets here, he'll realize there's nothing left between us," she stated, before leaning in and giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "But now, I need to shower and get ready for my show."

"Knock 'em dead, Star," he replied, leaning back into the sofa as he flipped another page in his scrapbook.

"Like there was ever a doubt," Rachel responded over her shoulder, picking her spirits back up after the heavy conversation of that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Rachel was once again rejuvenated as she stood among her castmates on stage to sing the most popular song of their show. She was covered in leopard print and spandex, but she'd never felt more comfortable as the audience cheered them on. This was always one of her favorite parts of the musical, and every once in a while she would allow herself to squint her eyes and make out the reactions of the strangers in front of her. Some of them were smiling, some of them were crying, but when she got to the center of the front row, she lost track of the ensemble's verse. Among the strangers sat a beautiful man with a head full of curls and a smile that could create lightening.<p>

_His one night off,_ Rachel thought to herself. _His one free night and he comes to see me perform? _She knew he must have slept two hours – at most – last night, and she also knew he had a very full day of work again starting in the morning. Still, he'd made an effort to surprise her at another of her performances. She smiled at him as they locked eyes, suddenly singing the words directly to Jesse and forgetting about every other soul currently occupying the theatre.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes  
>How do you measure – measure a year?<br>In daylights – in sunsets  
><em>_In midnight – in cups of coffee (_he smiled up at her at the lyric, a secret smile that only the two of them would share)  
><em>In inches – in miles<br>__In laughter – in strife._

Jesse sat back in his seat for the remainder of the song, never allowing his eyes to leave those of his girlfriend's. She was mesmerizing, and he knew every set of eyes in the entire building were on her, but none of them mattered. She was finally his. He had always been hers. They were at last each others. _Finn who?_ he thought to himself, as he grasped the bouquet of roses a little tighter on his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Mother of God I love Jesse St. James!<br>****Review please. ****I'd still love some ideas. Xoxo. *hugs***


	25. Chapter 25

Jesse was lounging on the apartment sofa with a bowl of popcorn, leisurely eating away at the pile of kernels one at a time. Kurt had a double shift at work that afternoon, and Blaine had performances in his own courses to attend to. Added to the fact that Rachel was currently in rehearsals, Jesse had been awarded a free afternoon to do nothing but rest before his shift at _The Willow Tree_ later that evening. While he would have preferred taking in parts of the city that he was rapidly falling in love with, the expensive gift he'd purchased that morning had left him with the only other option of staying inside that day. Just as well, he had concluded, as he popped in Rachel's _Funny Girl_ DVD before setting the kernels on the stove a while ago. Besides, he knew Rachel was due back at the apartment in between rehearsals and the show, and he'd wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before he left for Ohio in a few days.

Just as Fanny Brice began her reflection involving the tumultuous relationship with Nick Arnstein on the box television, Rachel walked through the apartment door, looking ragged and sweaty.

"Hello, gorgeous," Jesse said, and Rachel smiled at the familiar line. Without needing to turn her head to the ancient television that she had brought with her from Ohio years ago, she instantly recognized the film that Jesse was viewing that afternoon. She sat down her oversized water bottle and towels as she made her way over to the couch, draping her body over that of Jesse's with a sigh of exhaustion. She inhaled deeply as her face rubbed against his bare chest, taking in the scent that had officially become her favorite – just _Jesse_.

"You know, I live with two gay men. If they came home to see you wearing only a loose pair of sweatpants, their heads would explode," she stated, although she certainly enjoyed the sight herself when she'd walked through the door moments ago.

"Kurt and Blaine are far too wrapped up in one another to even notice another person in the room, male _or_ female," he responded with a laugh, and Rachel smiled as she realized the truth of his statement. To be so in love after eight years of monogamy was amazing, and she applauded her friends' triumph as she secretly longed for it herself. She sighed into her boyfriend's chest as he continued his steady breathing, her body rising and falling with each breath Jesse took.

"Barbra was too beautiful to play Fanny Brice," Rachel commented, taking in the movie that she had seen well over a hundred times before. Fanny herself had been attractive enough in the early 20th century, but the legend was remembered as a comedienne that succeeded _despite_ her looks, and it had always bothered Rachel that people had once considered Barbra Streisand unattractive. "Her talent alone pushes her looks even further, but she had enough physical beauty to succeed on her own anyway."

"She was cut from a different breed, Rache. The majority of this culture idealizes physical attributes and wants someone that all of pop culture can agree upon." Jesse turned his head to kiss the top of Rachel's hair, inhaling slightly at the familiar strawberry scent of the damp strands. "Do you think Britney Spears succeeded entirely due to vocal talent?"

Rachel laughed against his chest, repositioning herself to fold her body even closer into his. "I guess not," she replied, bringing her left hand up to lazily dance circles on his chest with her fingertips. She could gather from the smooth texture of his skin that he had just recently emerged from a shower, and she considered for a moment standing up and taking one herself. Recently though, it seemed as if her body physically ached when separated from Jesse's, and Rachel feared she was turning into one of those girls she had always pitied – a woman who couldn't live without a man by her side. She sighed as she felt him wrap his arm around her, rubbing her back in an almost automatic fashion. Without processing a single thought, their bodies always reacted to one another.

"You leave in four days," she said quietly, closing her eyes and absorbing the moment as though it could very well be her last.

"You'll be down to Ohio in a few weeks," he responded. Jesse dreaded the departure. He continuously found himself angry at the fact that he had to leave her. Never had five hundred and fifty miles felt so far before. He thought back for a moment to his short stint at UCLA, closing his eyes each night in his dorm room and dreaming that he would magically find himself in Rachel's arms upon his wake. At that time, they hadn't even been speaking.

"It's just getting so hard to be separated from you." Unknowingly, Rachel had spoken the words that they were both beginning to feel, unable to keep them to herself any longer.

"I know," Jesse whispered into her hair, slowly increasing the rate of his hand rubbing against her back. He could feel her breath quicken as his own heart began picking up pace. He lifted the back of her shirt slightly to connect with her skin, immediately feeling chill pumps appear where his own fingertips played at the small of her back. Jesse inhaled deeply as he felt Rachel's fingers lower from his chest and outline his subtle abs, drawing a maze across his entire torso.

Rachel turned her head to place soft kisses on Jesse's chest as her fingers toyed with the elastic band of his sweatpants. She could feel the twitch of his hard-on from the position of where her elbow was resting, but she didn't want to rush this moment any more than they already had. After this weekend, Rachel would be forced to go weeks without being with Jesse again, and she longed to make these instances last as long as either of them could stand.

Rachel moved slightly to once again reposition herself, straddling Jesse's lap and finding comfort in their new arrangement. She licked and nibbled her way over his smooth skin, and she could feel the temperature rising in both of their bodies due to her actions. She began to grind – painfully slow – as Jesse continued his own exploration of her skin with his hands. When their mouths finally met in a kiss that could only be described as _romantic_, Rachel reached between their bodies and began stroking Jesse beneath his sweatpants, causing multiple low moans to escape his throat at the contact. By now, they both knew exactly what spots to hit for the greatest amounts of pleasure, and Jesse turned his head to allow an easier access to Rachel's own spot located on her neck. His hands began rubbing the back of Rachel's thighs to the same rhythm of her strokes, enticing whimpers of Rachel's own.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered when Rachel sat up to pull her shirt over her head. She had been the awkward girl her entire life… hiding behind sweaters and outdated clothing, but she didn't doubt Jesse's words for a moment when he spoke them. In his eyes, she _was _beautiful, and that was all that mattered to her.

Jesse arched his back and raised his hips to allow an easier job of Rachel removing his pants, and he rolled his head back against the couch pillow as she pushed the fabric down to his ankle, allowing him to kick them off at ease. She continued to stroke him - increasing her pace with every passing moment - while she stood to allow Jesse to remove her own leggings. He leaned forward and grabbed the back of Rachel's head, drawing her closer for a heated kiss as his own hand found its way to her center, rubbing and stroking her to the same tempo of her own beat. He attacked her neck in whimpers and moans before finally leaning back down on the cushions. The sight of Rachel above him was one Jesse never wanted to miss.

"I love you," he said through gritted teeth as Rachel finally mounted him, at last connecting their bodies in a way they both relentlessly craved. They instinctively reached up at the same time to intertwine their fingers in the space provided between them.

"I love you too," she whispered, and all other thoughts were lost as she rode Jesse into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine over the table before he took his seat at their favorite delicatessen. He had rushed from work when Blaine called requesting they meet for a quick bite during his break, and Kurt noted a hint of urgency in his voice before he hung up the phone. He had demanded his break immediately, forcing some groans and eye rolls from his coworkers, but his fiancé always came first in his life.<p>

"So what's going on?" Kurt asked as he placed the provided napkin across his lap. "Please don't tell me the wedding is off."

Blaine chuckled lightly before taking a sip of his water. "No, of course not. It's nothing like that." He could see Kurt visibly relax with an exhaled breath as he continued. "However, something _has_ come up… something that will directly affect the both of us, and I want to discuss it with you now so that we both have plenty of time to consider the options." Kurt nodded as he stared at his fiancé. His mind was running on overdrive with possible scenarios, but they were all coming up blank. What could possibly be this big of a deal?

"I've been offered a position to teach at an elite private school starting at the beginning of next year," Blaine finally stated, and Kurt was on his feet with applause before he even finished his sentence. His face grew into a smile as he looked around him, silently urging the rest of the customers to join in their celebration.

"That's wonderful, Blaine! Oh my God, and you haven't even _graduated_ yet!"

"Let me finish. I've been offered a teaching position at a private school… in Beverly Hills." Kurt's hands stopped mid-clap in the air as he took in his fiancé's words, sitting back down slowly as he grabbed the bottom of the chair to steady himself.

"Beverly Hills… California?" he asked, although he already knew the answer before Blaine's nod of the head confirmed it. "We're moving to California?"

"_We _aren't doing anything until _we_ discuss both the pros and cons of moving. By no means will I take this position if you don't support it 100%. You know you mean more to me than any future career possibly could. I just wanted to get it out there so we both had time to mull it over… to see if it's something we could consider actually doing. I have a few weeks before they need a definitive answer."

"O-kay," Kurt responded, dragging out the _ay_ sound longer than he'd anticipated. "And what about Rachel?"

Blaine smiled at his fiancé from across the table. He knew before he even broached the subject that Kurt's first thought would be directed to his best friend, his _sister from another mister._ "Of course we'll discuss it with her as well, but provided the raise she'll receive from her musical moving onto Broadway, I don't think she would be suffering from our absence. Not financially, anyway."

"I know… I just can't imagine leaving her," Kurt responded truthfully. The evenings he spent watching bad movies and eating nondairy ice cream with Rachel were some of his best memories. He couldn't imagine going through his life without seeing his best friend every day. _It would be like the emptiness the world felt after Friends was canceled_, he thought to himself.

"I already put it in the _cons_ column. In bold," Blaine answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**As a fair warning to all of you lovely people, I'm going to be taking a vacation from this Saturday until the Saturday after, so there probably won't be any updates until around the 26****th****. I say that now, but I may try and squeeze in a chapter or two while I'm away… it just depends on my availability. Never in a million years did I think I would become this addicted to writing this story. **

**For you **_**iPod Shuffle**_** readers, I'm going to try and get another chapter posted as well in the next couple of days. Wish me luck!**

**And as a closing, I have to shout an incredibly huge and kindhearted THANK YOU to each and every one of you that have reviewed this story. It's my first, and whether or not I ever write another one is still unknown, but I never in a million years thought I would receive a **_**single**_** review, let alone over a hundred. You guys are so devoted to keeping St. Berry alive, and I'm marching right there beside you! Xoxoxo!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Jesse, where are we going?" Rachel was giggling as she tried unsuccessfully to run in her heels behind Jesse, grabbing his hand and following him in his apparent dash to the secret location. He had met her at the stage door of her show that evening after his last view of her _Off-_Broadway performance, and he had immediately suggested they go to a spot he had already chosen for their last evening together.

"It's almost midnight. We have to get there by midnight," Jesse replied as he tried to quicken Rachel's pace. He thought back momentarily to a high school science class he had taken at Carmel, and his teacher's lecture flew through his mind as he squeezed Rachel's hand tighter. _Time is a completely manmade theory – and it always speeds up at the most inopportune times._

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend as his curls danced in the wind directly in front of her. They were currently running down 5th Avenue – the street that everybody in the world longed to visit, and they were passing it by without a single glance. The entire scenario could have easily been a metaphor for their relationship. So many things are buzzing around them, throwing up roadblocks and distractions, but they see only each other. She smiled to herself again as they began to round the corner into Central Park. _It's always been that way_, she thought…

As soon as they hit the grass, Jesse turned to face Rachel and swooped her up into his arms without missing a beat, continuing his sprint as she draped her hands behind his neck and laughed like a child. "Jesse, what in the world has gotten into you?" she screamed as he continued his run. The black dress that Jesse had insisted she wear this evening was blowing behind her, and Rachel secretly thanked the heavens for the low population currently occupying the park. She didn't exactly feel like giving a peepshow to everyone in New York this evening.

"I don't want you to ruin your heels," Jesse responded with a puff of air, and after two more minutes of running, he sat her down beside the crystallized lake that appeared in the middle of the park – his personal destination. The moon's reflection was dancing in the waters as they both paused to take in their surroundings. "This is it," Jesse whispered, and Rachel smiled into the open air as she noticed the tree leaves that were beginning to turn colors above her in the night sky.

"This is what?" Rachel was confused, but she appreciated whatever sentiment her boyfriend was approaching regardless. He would be boarding a plane in 9 hours and there wasn't a single ounce of her that wished for him to leave, so she understood how critical these last moments were with him. It would be weeks before they were together again, and she was beginning to grow more and more resentment towards the distance.

"This is our relationship," he responded, adding fuel to the confusion she was already feeling. He smiled as her face began to wrinkle, a blank expression overtaking her eyes. "It's midnight. Four months ago from tonight you knocked on my hotel door and changed my entire world; you changed our entire lives."

She let a single tear fall as she began to understand. It was their anniversary. Jesse had remembered the date, and Rachel hadn't even considered it. He wrapped his right arm around her waist as his left hand began stroking her cheek, removing the tear that had escaped her eyes. "It seems like so much longer than four months," she whispered up at him. "It seems like we've always been together, doesn't it?"

"I think in a way, maybe we were," he responded, always the one for a dramatic statement. "You're a star, Rachel. At one time, we both were. We've spent eternity dancing in the night sky, regardless of whether or not we knew of each other. Thankfully, fate gave us a chance."

She laughed lightly as she considered his words, agreeing with him instantly without responding vocally. "But why celebrate here? What's so significant about this location?" she asked instead.

"It used to be an uninhibited swamp land," Jesse said, and he threw his head back with the boisterous laugh that his girlfriend loved when he took in her expression. "There's more," he continued. "It used to be a swamp, right? In 1857, the city completely took it over and made it more of an idealistic location for the civilians – opening it for ice skating and other touristy attractions, but it was a lie. The problem was that it looked perfect from the outside, but something wasn't quite working the way it should have with the wildlife and water. The lake needed to be itself, it needed to be a _lake_, as opposed to anything else. So they redid it again in the late 19th century, and that's what we're enjoying right now."

Rachel instantly caught onto the symbolism without any further explanation. "So it started as nothing, grew through a façade, and then flourished when it became what it was originally intended to be?" She smiled as he nodded at her question, and they both momentarily forgot about the previously mentioned water as they stared into each other's eyes, noticing only one another in a city of so many millions. "So," she started, after what felt like an hour of their silent appreciation of one another, "how do we celebrate its existence? How do we show our appreciation of the lake?"

Jesse laughed as he took a step back, admiring the curve of Rachel's body hidden underneath the tight fabric of her dress as the beams from the moon danced across her skin. He took a hold of her hand as he spun her around, a move they had effortlessly perfected in their times together. "We dance," he whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace, "under this beautiful moonlight."

As their bodies began to sway with a rhythm that hadn't yet been defined, Jesse began humming a vintage Van Morrison song that he knew by heart. Always harboring a smooth voice underneath the oftentimes rough classic rock songs he performed, he slowed the tempo of the song down a few beats as he began singing the words into Rachel's ear.

"_And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
>And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush.<br>Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?  
>Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?<br>_

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
>I can't wait 'til the morning has come.<br>And I know now the time is just right  
>And straight in to my arms you will run."<em>

Rachel sighed as she curved deeper into Jesse's body, humming slightly to the unfamiliar song and resting her head on her lover's shoulder. She'd had short boyfriends before, and she'd had tall men in her life as well – but Jesse's fit was as perfect as a glove. The bottom of her dress began to curve in the late summer breeze as their legs continued to move to Jesse's voice.

"_And when you come, my heart will be waiting_  
><em>To make sure that you're never alone.<em>  
><em>There and then, all my dreams will come true, dear<em>  
><em>There and then, I will make you my own.<em>

_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
>And I know how much you want me - that you can't hide.<br>Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?  
>Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?"<em>

Jesse bent as he dipped Rachel's body, hovering above her as her hair skipped mere inches above the cool grass. 

_"One more moon dance with you_  
><em>In the moon light, on a magic night<em>  
><em>All the moon light, on a magic night<em>  
><em>Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?"<em>

As the song came to an end, they both stretched their bodies back into a full standing position, although neither lost their grasp on one another. Rachel's body was tingling from head to toe. It was the kind of effect Jesse's voice had always had on her, physically speaking, but mixed with the emotions of the evening and future hours, she had literally become _hungry_ for the man that set her body to fire. "I don't want you to leave," she whispered, stating the words without previously thinking them through.

He chuckled at her statement as he noticed a blush creep up to her cheeks. "Neither do I, Rache. But you know I have responsibilities there. I can't bail on my students." Jesse wanted nothing more than to spend eternity in that moment – standing with Rachel beside the most beautiful lake in New York City, but his classes began again in thirty two hours. It was time for him to return to the reality he had been escaping the last few weeks.

"I know you can't," she whispered. "I just wish you could." She was being honest with him, and she didn't feel the need to be anything but.

"You'll be down in a few weeks," he started to say, but Rachel stopped him as she placed a delicate finger to his lips in protest.

"Shhhh," she whispered, not wanting to pollute the memory of this evening with protests. "We have tonight. Let's not ruin it with talk," she continued as she shook her head. "We still have tonight," and Jesse brushed his hand behind her ear momentarily before pulling her in for a kiss.

Their close proximity had always ignited electricity around them, and this particular evening was no different. What began as an innocent and romantic kiss diverted quickly into that of hunger and pure animal instinct. Rachel moaned as their bodies molded against one another, and Jesse seized the opportunity to nip lightly at her bottom lip. She held her eyes closed and raked her fingers through his hair as he bent to attack her neck, immediately sucking on the spot he knew would cause the most powerful reaction.

"We can't do this out here," she moaned, desperately trying to keep hold of her composure. Her legs were weakening by the second. She heard Jesse mumble a protest as he continued devouring her, and she could feel the effect their actions were having on him as she shifted her body against his. "Jesse, it's a crime," but she knew it was to no avail. There wasn't a single loin that wasn't burning inside of her, and she knew as well as he did that they wouldn't be able to make it back to her apartment. They'd be lucky if they could make it out of the park.

Rachel stopped abruptly and took a step back, staring Jesse in the eyes as she perfected her stubborn facial expression. "Come on," she huffed with impatience. "I know where we can go," and she grabbed his hand before turning and running in the grass, no longer caring about the quality of her beautiful heels. _Kurt will understand_, she thought to herself, already bracing for the lecture she would no doubt receive when he noticed the scuffs. She had more important things to consider, and if memory served her, there were a pile of very large rocks less than a block away that could easily conceal their bodies under the night sky. She had nine hours left of having Jesse in her city, and she would do everything possible to make certain that the majority of his remaining time would be spent in _her._

* * *

><p>Six hours later, Rachel was laying under the sheets on her mattress with Jesse's arm draped lazily over her. They had, for the first time in their relationship, worn each other out… physically. They had made love more times that evening than in the previous week combined, and Jesse was beyond exhausted when they laid down to nap before his flight. Twenty minutes later, however, Kurt was kicking the side of the mattress as protests were groaned from the couple being woken by their friend.<p>

"Would you two _get up_, already?" Kurt yelled, obviously not realizing that they had just gotten to bed. Jesse grunted as Rachel opened one eye, trying to squint at her best friend with the amount of annoyance she felt inside. "Jesse leaves in _three hours_," he screamed, and they all winced at the realization of time.

As they both grudgingly sat upright, Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her out of bed. "You need to jump in the shower," he stated, taking in her appearance, "and you," he started as he turned to face Jesse, "need to go get coffee with Blaine. We're having a goodbye soirée!"

Rachel stumbled to the bathroom, cursing her best friend with every step she took. "You will seriously find any reason to turn an occasion into a party," she grunted, and Kurt smiled.

A few minutes later, Jesse was walking down the street with Blaine as his eyes tried to adjust to the sunlight. His body would need to return to waking at such an early hour again tomorrow anyway, so he took today as a lesson.

"We're gonna miss having you around here, you know?" Blaine stated as he slapped Jesse on the shoulder. "It's been a nice three weeks. I think we got used to having you around."

Jesse smiled at his new friend. "I can't begin to thank the both of you enough for allowing me to stay here with Rachel. These weeks flew by. I feel as though I only just arrived yesterday."

"This city will do that to you," Blaine responded, and his mind flashed to an image of Beverly Hills. Could he really leave the city he loved so much just to follow his career? Would his months be spent in the same enjoyment while the weather stayed the same and the people came and went? He still had so many questions that needed answered, but there was only one that would warrant an immediate response. "Hey Jesse, there's actually something I wanted to talk about with you, but before I say anything, please understand that you have every right in the world to decline."

Jesse's eyebrows scrunched up as he took in the noticeable discomfort of Blaine. After so many afternoons spent teaching as equals, Jesse couldn't understand what question would cause his friend to become so uncomfortable around him. "Anything," he answered. "Shoot."

"Well, as you know, the students and I have very much enjoyed your teaching this session. I think they really looked up to you vocally, and for that, I'd like to thank you. Aside from that though, I feel as though I cannot only call you a fellow professor, but also a friend."

Jesse laughed as he took in Blaine's words. He was stalling, and for the life of him, Jesse couldn't figure out why. "Blaine, whatever it is, just spit it out."

"It's a bit sudden, and I realize this, but Jesse – is there any chance you'd like to be my Best Man come December?" Jesse raked a hand through his curls as he smiled. "It doesn't require a lot," Blaine continued. "You'll just have to stand beside me and pass me the ring when the time comes. And then of course you'll need to escort Rachel down the aisle after the vows."

Jesse was positively beaming as Blaine finished, overwhelmed with appreciation that Blaine thought so much of their friendship although it was still so new. "And don't forget one hell of a bachelor party I'll be throwing," Jesse stated, and Blaine threw his head back in laughter. "Blaine, I would be truly honored to share such an important moment with you. I fully accept." Blaine nodded his gratitude as they continued on their journey for coffee that morning. Nearly every single part of the wedding had now been cemented into plan, and they both smiled with the ignorance that came by not possessing the ability to predict the future…

* * *

><p><strong>Finally back from vacation! It was a very nice time away from my desk, but alas, I have returned. Hopefully I can get back to updating often again! I missed it, haha.<strong>

**But as a warning - brace yourselves guys, as the road to St. Berryhood is about to become bumpy. **


	27. Chapter 27

Jesse was sitting at his classroom desk the following morning, straightening the piles of papers he had abruptly left scattered before break as he took another sip of his coffee. He had never been a fan of Mondays, but after the last three weeks in New York, he knew it was time to get back into his old routine. He had lived a portion of his dream, and now it was time for reality to return.

Checking the clock on the wall, he noted that he still had a good ten minutes before his first period began. Assuming he should take advantage of the time, he stood to begin writing the first day's lesson on the marker board behind him, but after writing only two statements, he heard a knock on the classroom door.

"Can I come in?" he heard Melissa say before he even turned around. Jesse smiled at her as she entered the room. "Feels like we just left yesterday, doesn't it?" she asked as she peered around the room with her hands on her hips.

"You have no idea," Jesse agreed. "I definitely could have used a couple more weeks before returning to the grind."

Melissa laughed as she took his seat behind his desk, allowing him to finish his writings. "Ditto. Did you do anything fun over the break?"

"I spent the majority of it in New York with Rachel." Jesse didn't turn around to see whether or not Melissa flinched, but he was certain he heard no audible signs of annoyance. Maybe she had taken the break to accept their relationship, he silently prayed. "What about you?" he asked as he replaced the cap on the marker after finishing the lesson plans for that morning. "Did you do anything over break?"

"I actually spent it rather close to you, as odd as that sounds," she replied, and laughed loudly as soon as Jesse raised his eyebrows. "What I mean by that is, I met a man the first weekend of break. He was in Columbus on business, and we spent a very nice three days together that weekend. I ended up spending a week at his house in the Hamptons. I could certainly get used to that lifestyle…" and she trailed off with her thoughts of sandy beaches and expensive vacation houses. "The grass was certainly greener this summer."

"So it sounds," and Jesse was instantly at ease. Melissa had moved on, and now perhaps they could reignite their friendship as innocently as it had begun. "So tell me about the guy…?"

"He's corporate, which typically isn't my type, but he also has an incredibly wild personality. He asked me to fly to Paris with him the first night we met, but I laughed it off. Looking back, I think he may have actually been serious! His name is Thomas, and so far it's been going splendidly. He's truly a nice guy," she said, and a smile danced across her face. "I have no idea what he sees in me…" she whispered and looked away. Melissa had never been shy or doubtful about her looks, but rejection tends to hit people the hardest in their insecurities, whatever they may be. After Jesse chose an inconvenient long distance relationship over her, Melissa had spent countless nights questioning her ability to attract men.

"I can," Jesse whispered, and Melissa raised her chin to make eye contact with him again. "You're a very sweet woman, when you want to be," he said with a laugh, and she broke her own silence with a smile. "And Thomas sounds great. I'm very happy for the both of you."

"I'm happy for you too, you know? I mean, with the whole Rachel thing? Can we please just pretend that whole thing never happened… that I didn't go completely psychotic for a while? She seems like such a sweet girl, and I hate myself for how I acted in front of her."

"It's already been forgotten," Jesse responded, and he sighed with an ease that came only when you knew there was a solid conclusion to an obstacle. They could both rest easily now and move on with their separate lives.

"So how's your work out regimen going?" Melissa asked, falling back into the menial discussions they would often find themselves in before the mishaps of a couple of months ago. "I upped my mornings to eight miles starting last week. It requires an earlier rise, but I feel better once I start my day."

Jesse groaned as he walked around the room and began aligning the children's desks in perfect rows. "Not great. I kind of abandoned my normal routine while I was in New York, and this morning I found out my trainer took on new clients and didn't reserve a morning spot for me. Looks like I'm on my own." He hadn't been surprised when he'd shown up at the gym that morning. He hadn't even so much as called his trainer to tell him he'd be missing a few weeks while he was away, and the guy was in high demand ever since he had made a personal appearance on the latest season of The Biggest Loser.

"We can start training together, if you want," Melissa offered. She'd been a trainer herself for years, and the only thing she loved more than exercising was getting other people in shape. Obviously Jesse was far above the game in that aspect, but a person could never have too much toning when it came to their bodies. "I mean, if it wouldn't be weird?"

Jesse contemplated his options for a brief moment. The only aspect he would imagine to be weird is how Rachel felt about it. He would never do anything to jeopardize her feelings, but he _did_ need a trainer. Plus, he could save the money he'd typically spent on a gym membership and use the school's equipment with Melissa instead. If he ever really wanted to consider moving to New York in the future as an option, he'd need the money to do it. In addition, he knew that in the end, Rachel would understand his actions. Anything to follow your dreams, right? Isn't that a rule she had always followed? "It wouldn't be weird at all," he answered, and Melissa smiled again. "Meet you in the work out room at six tomorrow morning?"

"I'll see you there," she answered as she made her way out of the classroom. "Have a good first day back!" she yelled, and the room was soon swarming with preteens, all looking far less than thrilled to be returning to school.

* * *

><p>Rachel was stretching her legs on the floor of the theatre's stage, having just ran through the new and improved choreography for her <em>Out Tonight<em> number. Her first night separated from Jesse after having gotten used to sharing her bed was difficult, and she hadn't slept as well as she'd hoped. Luckily today was Monday, which allotted her a free evening from the theatre for rest and relaxation.

If she were being honest with herself, she was performing below par this afternoon. The only thing Rachel Berry truly hated in life was failing, and after the second time she'd tripped on the railing of the stage set, she was nearing a flood of angry tears. The director called a break just in time for her to compose herself, and more than anything she'd wished that Kurt was there. She could use her best friend to lean on this afternoon.

"Alright you two, gather round," the director called to Rachel and the actor that played Roger. "We need to discuss some things." The two performers exchanged looks, an action that had become all too familiar between them since the stress of opening night had began weighing on their director. Holding their breath, they braced themselves for whatever news was about to come.

"As you know, we open in three weeks. Three. Twenty-one days," he said, pausing for dramatic relief. "Obviously, it has been a long and challenging road, but I think you two are finally ready." Rachel smiled. For as long as she lived, she would never tire of receiving compliments. "However, now comes the hard part. We're going to slow down on rehearsals a bit, but this is when promotions really need to be kicked up a notch. The producers have spoken with your agents, which I'm sure you both know," Rachel scrunched her eyebrows. Her agent had never contacted her… "and I'm expecting you both to clear your schedules for the next six to eight weeks. It's going to be long evenings, and you'll be expected to become part of the New York Broadway scene. This includes fundraisers, benefits, sightings at other productions, countless interviews. I'm sorry to say it, but fun time is over," he concluded, and he walked away after reassuring them that they had another five minutes before rehearsals would resume.

"Okay… 18 hour days filled with rehearsals and performances?" _Roger_ whispered into Rachel's ear. "Where the hell was I for "fun time"?" he asked as a joke, but Rachel took a deep breath and found a smile creep on her face. She couldn't imagine the possibility of being anymore busy than she already was, but for anyone to consider becoming a part of the Broadway scene as _work _astonished her. She was making it. She was fulfilling her dreams.

As her stage partner left to grab them both fresh bottles of water, Rachel began to stretch out again in preparation of another run-through. Her body was literally tingling with excitement. The only thing she looked forward to more than the actual fundraisers and parties was showing Jesse off as her date to all of the producers they would no doubt come in contact with throughout the promotions. She took a deep breath and checked her watch. Six more hours until Jesse was out of school, and Rachel could hardly contain herself.

* * *

><p>As soon as Rachel entered the apartment she sprawled out on the floor flat on her back. Typically an overzealous cleaner, she allowed her oversized gym bag and multiple towels land where they may in her exhaustion. She was covered in sweat and she had spent the late afternoon crammed on a stalled train underneath the heart of the city with its incredibly eccentric occupants. One, in particular, that hadn't felt the need to bathe and had no indication of understanding the term <em>personal space.<em>

"Well," Kurt said as he walked out from the kitchen and stood over Rachel's body, "I didn't realize we would be serving road kill for dinner."

If Rachel had possessed the ability to open her eyes, she would have rolled them. Instead, she continued to lay motionless as a grunt escaped her throat.

"It's only three more weeks, Rache. You can handle it," he said, a bit more sympathetic in his tone. He was currently rushing through his meal to get to his late shift at work, otherwise he would have joined his friend on the floor as a comfort to her. "At least you have this evening off."

"This is only the beginning," she stated as she rolled onto her side and placed the side of her head in the palm of her hand. "The director told us today about the _multiple _promotional events we'll be needing to attend." Kurt's eyes grew to the size of saucers and Rachel laughed at her friend. "And yes, you'll be my date for every event that Jesse can't attend," and Kurt responded by doing an overly dramatic seal clap from the sofa, causing an uproar of laughter from Rachel on the floor.

"Oh my God, I have to start designing our wardrobes now. Have you spoken with Jesse? I need specific dates. I think we should definitely go with something bright and airy for the first ensemble," and Rachel had already stopped listening by the time Kurt grabbed his sketchbook from his messenger bag. "Okay, I'm off to work. Get the dates from Jesse as soon as possible, and I'll see you later tonight!" And with that, her best friend literally ran out of the door and down to the subway station.

As soon as she mustered up the strength, Rachel pushed herself off the floor and over to her bed to see if Jesse had made it home from teaching. The moment she opened her new laptop, she heard a ding indicating a new chat request on Skype. She smiled when she saw the name. _Right on time._

"Hey, beautiful," Jesse said from her computer screen. "You're late."

"By two minutes, and you can blame Kurt for that. He distracted me," but Rachel was hardly agitated. The second she saw that beautiful smile of her boyfriend's, every aching part of her body suddenly felt brand new.

"So how's the computer working out for you?"

"It's taking some getting used to. I can't believe I haven't had a computer since I was in high school. I cannot _believe_ how much they've changed since then. Everything is touch screen and it literally looks as though you're sitting right in front of me!" She was giddy with her new laptop, and she only had one person to thank for it. "I honestly can't tell you how much I appreciate the gift."

"Well 2018 is nearly over, Rache. I figured it was time you join the 21st century," he responded with an arrogant smile.

"Ha ha, have I mentioned how funny you are?" and they both smiled at one another through their distant screens. "But seriously, having this makes it a little easier to be apart from you. I really and truly do appreciate it." Rachel dropped her voice although she was the only occupant in the apartment at the time, "and I plan on showing you my appreciation at great lengths the next time you're in the city," she purred, and Jesse got hard just at the mental image of having her in his arms again.

"But before that," Rachel stated, returning her voice to normal and straightening her back, "we need to talk. I spoke with the director today, and there are going to be a million events I'll be attending in the next couple of months. Any idea when you'll be able to make it back to New York?"

Jesse let a moment of aggravation pass before he answered. He had just returned to Ohio _yesterday_ and already he was supposed to have planned his next trip to the city? "I thought you were coming down here at the end of August?"

"I can't now. I'd planned on coming down the weekend before opening night, but there's just no possibility of it. There's going to be too many press releases and interviews. You know how it is."

"I don't, actually," he responded, but followed his remark by taking a deep breath and calming his nerves. "Look, I get that your opening night is coming up, but can we try and schedule a visit at another time? I don't want to go longer than a month without seeing you."

"Aren't you coming up for the show's opening?" Rachel blurted it out before she took the time to consider how selfish she was being. Yes, Jesse had just spent the better part of a month living with her in the city, but opening night was the most important event of her life. If he knew her at all, he understood that.

"I just got back to Columbus, Rache. Let me take a breath before we plan my next trip. Plane tickets aren't exactly free."

"I'll pay for them. Honestly, I'd be happy to do it. My salary increased dramatically with the move onto Broadway, and I can't go onstage without knowing you're in the audience. Please, Jesse. Please promise me you'll make it up here." Rachel was begging, but she didn't care. In twenty-one days she would be experiencing the single greatest moment of her entire life, and there wasn't another soul on the planet she wanted to share it with more than Jesse.

She heard a sigh come from the speakers and momentarily looked away. She considered disconnecting to allow him to think it over in private, but by now she had gone 24 hours without seeing his face, and already that was too long. After a minute of silence, she looked back to the screen and noticed him watching her.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he whispered. "You know I'll be there," and she smiled her appreciation. "But you owe me one," he finished with a laugh.

"How about I make it up to you starting right now?" she whispered with a hint of mischief in her voice. She winked as Jesse raised an eyebrow, wondering what his girlfriend could possibly mean.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"I think the counter in the bathroom just so happens to hold this fancy laptop at a perfect height to position directly in front of the shower. I could go for some cool water…" she said, trailing off and innocently looking away, all the while keeping one eye on her boyfriend's reaction. Her favorite smile of his had always been his devious one, and she loved it when she possessed the ability to place it there.

"Mmmm," he groaned. "if you promise to come out of there dirtier than when you went in."

"You can count on it," she purred, and as she placed the laptop on the counter and started to run the chilled water, she reached for her strawberry scented body wash at the very same moment Jesse lit a strawberry scented candle.


	28. Chapter 28

To say that Jesse was having a bad day would be putting it mildly. He awoke an hour late after a particularly late night Skype chat with Rachel, and on top of missing his morning work out, his coffee machine broke and he was forced to drink the school's extremely low quality grounds for his jolt of the day.

His third period students were due to appear within five minutes, and Jesse had no interest in teaching that afternoon. To be perfectly honest, the only thing he really wanted was to go home, crawl into his bed, and sleep the rest of the day away. His girlfriend was currently rehearsing for the multiple talk shows she was set to attend, and while he was thrilled that her opening was less than a week away, he was also admittedly jealous. Rachel's life was moving at a pace faster than the speed of light, and Jesse's had dramatically come to a standstill. He hadn't seen her in weeks, and although he knew she was busy, Rachel had made no attempt at finding a time to visit him in Ohio.

"Can I come in?" Jesse knew that Melissa would come looking for him eventually. They had developed a positive and refreshing friendship over the last couple of weeks, but he hadn't found the time to call her this morning when he'd missed their normal meeting time in the gym. He knew he should have made an attempt to contact her, but showering seemed more important at the time. In addition, he was hoping to curb his foul mood before he had to see anyone he cared about.

"I suppose. I'm sorry I missed the gym this morning," he replied, turning away and walking towards the marker board.

"Yeah, you know they have these things called cell phones now… you can use them to inform people when you're not going to show up for something," Melissa responded, somewhat annoyed at his obvious disregard for their regimen.

"I said I'm sorry. I don't believe I owe any further explanation."

Melissa scrunched her eyebrows. After her apology at the start of the quarter, their friendship had grown into a relationship that she truly and deeply cared for. She couldn't understand why Jesse was putting up walls again, but she had already worked so hard to previously get over them. "What crawled up your ass?"

"My future," Jesse responded. "And it doesn't seem to be going anywhere for a while, so if you'll excuse me, my students are set to be here within a couple of minutes and I have some work to do," and he nodded to the door to indicate her dismissal. Had he looked up from the board, he would have noticed the hurt in her eyes and felt guilty. Considering the fact that Jesse was having a bad enough day as it was, he kept his eyes focused on the words he was currently writing in black marker. He would apologize tomorrow and make it up to her. For now, he was going to continue wallowing in his self pity until whatever was bothering him went away.

* * *

><p>"Oh for the love of McQueen, I refuse to allow you to wear that for your Today Show appearance!" Kurt and Rachel were currently rummaging through Rachel's makeshift closet in an attempt to find suitable ensembles for the cast appearances that were coming up. The revival of the award winning play was making a powerful reappearance on its own, and with Dr. Navad Baharr having just successfully combated the ongoing process of the HIV virus, the storyline from the musical was bound to push the success of the revival even further.<p>

"What's wrong with it?" Rachel asked, truly exhausted. They had been going over outfits for two hours, and Kurt hadn't agreed upon a single article of clothing that she had chosen for her first interview.

"It's mustard, for starters. Considering the fact that it's no longer 2009, I see no reason in even having this dress in your collection."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she heard Kurt's exasperated sigh. "You of all people know I've been on a budget for the last five years. Pardon me if I buy off the rack!"

"Well if you had told me earlier I could have made you something spectacular! Now you'll be forced to wear this pathetic excuse for a black cocktail dress with God knows what color of pumps," he yelled as he swung a new dress off of its hanger.

"I was going to wear my nude ones."

Kurt's jaw dropped as he took in his friend's suggestion. She truly was clueless sometimes, and it broke his heart (not to mention his eyesight) when he realized how hopeless she was. "Wear your red ones and pair them with a red belt. It isn't stunning, but it will do until I have some time to work on some fall outfits for you," and with that, he threw the cocktail dress onto Rachel's mattress and made his way into their kitchen.

Rachel smiled as she placed the shoes next to her dress on the bedspread. It was days like today, when she and Kurt were ready to claw each other's eyes out before curling up and watching a movie on the sofa, that she was going to painfully miss after they left. Kurt and Blaine had sat her down a week ago to discuss their future options, but Rachel would be lying if she denied having considered it before.

They would be married in a few months, and she knew that it was time for all of them to grow up and leave one another, even if it pained them all to realize this. What she hadn't counted on, however, was their decision to move to the opposite side of the country. She had stomped her feet at the news, Kurt had cried hysterically, and Blaine had sat cool and collected as he tried to calm all of them down with the prospects of their futures. In the end, it had been a perfectly typical event for the three of them, and that's what hurt them the most. They had become a family, and without realizing it was happening, they had learned to rely solely on one another for love and support.

"Do you want some damn berry sangria or not?" she heard Kurt say from the kitchen, and it was just what Rachel needed to snap her back into reality.

"I can make it myself, thank you very much," she responded, as she smiled and wiped a single tear from her cheek.

"Like I'd be able to make it good enough for the _princess_ anyway," and Rachel turned to make her way to the kitchen as Kurt grabbed their _Yentl_ DVD and a blanket before heading to the couch. It was going to be a perfect New York afternoon.

* * *

><p>Jesse was fuming as he locked the door to his classroom and made his way down the hall. After what felt like a hundred hours of excruciating teaching, he was finally able to end this day and head home.<p>

This particular afternoon had not helped his mood improve one bit. His students were reaching their familiar one-month slump, and even he had to admit he had grown bored with _The Sun Also Rises_. Hemingway had never been a favorite of his, but he wished the students would at least feign a bit more interest in the subject matter. After twenty minutes of trying unsuccessfully to get them engaged, he decided to throw a pop essay quiz at them instead. He appreciated the silence of the quarter, but now his agitation grew as he realized he'd be grading mediocre writings all evening.

Just as he shut the heavy doors to the historic school building, he heard his cell phone buzz from his pocket. Multiple buzzes mean a phone call, but one buzz means only a text, and considering the time, he knew exactly who it was from. For a brief moment, he considered ignoring it. The last thing he wanted to do was start an inept argument with his girlfriend, and if the track record from today was any indication, that's exactly where any response would lead. However, after idly running his fingertips over the cool plastic for a split second, he extracted the phone to read her message.

_Watching Yentl with Kurt. I can never watch Barbra without thinking of you and that first night in your hotel room. Xoxo._

Jesse contemplated his response before typing out the words and hitting "send." It had been a hell of a day, but his girlfriend always knew how to put a smile on his face.

_I want to hear you sing Evergreen tonight. Call when you're free. Xxxx._

_One love that is shared by two, I have found with you. I'll call you tonight! _

A few hours later, Kurt was helping overweight middle-aged tourists squeeze into Armani gowns while Jesse was grading his seventh essay over a glass of red wine. As he tried unsuccessfully to rub the exhaustion from his eyes, a familiar ringtone came from his cell phone.

"Hello, Gorgeous," he said as he answered the call.

"_Love soft as an evening chair  
><em>_Love fresh as the morning air  
><em>_One love that is shared by two  
><em>_I have found with you."_

Jesse smiled as he leaned back into the sofa and propped his feet on the glass dining room table. Ever since that first night he and Rachel shared in his living room, he hadn't been able to look at the piece of furniture in the same way. "Has anyone ever told you that your voice matches only that of the talent of Ms. Judy Garland."

"Never," Rachel responded with a laugh. "I thought of making a career out of it once, but my dads always said I should stick with dancing. Guess I'll always wonder what could have been…" she jokingly said, letting the sentence drift off with her thoughts.

"It's good to hear your voice. It's been a hell of a day." He swished his wine around in his glass while Rachel tried to reorganize her clothes from the events earlier in the afternoon. She was happy to have the evening off from the theatre, even if her body did physically ache with the absence. Now more than ever, she knew she was meant to spend her life on the stage.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, throwing the pile from her arms onto to the bed in order to give Jesse her full attention. She assumed something was up when he hadn't called during his lunch break, but she hadn't been too concerned since Mondays were typically his busiest days.

Jesse sighed as he wiggled his toes to crack his knuckles. He knew that his reasons for stress were petty, and talking about them would probably only further his aggravation. Instead, he opted to forget the entire ordeal and listen to Rachel instead. "Nah, it's nothing really. What did you get into today?"

"Nothing spectacular. Kurt and I argued over what to wear to the Today Show appearance, and then we watched movies all afternoon until he went to work. I swear, that boy is relentless when it comes to clothing!"

Jesse laughed into the receiver. "Yeah, Blaine mentioned that he's switched their tuxes a total of eleven times when he called yesterday. Apparently this last time is officially the last time, though."

"Have I mentioned how much I love that you and Blaine formed this friendship?"

"He's a good man. I never got to meet them while they were still in high school, but I'm glad they've overcome everything they have in their relationship. I honestly can't imagine a more perfect match for Kurt."

Rachel sighed as she lay on her mattress and stared at the gold stars that were placed on the ceiling above her bed. Every single thing in her life was perfect. After so many years of struggling and praying for an audition, of countless phone calls to her fathers crying over another unpaid bill, of saving for days to buy a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter, her life had finally turned around. In the end, she knew that the thing she had been missing the most, the only thing that had ever really mattered, was Jesse.

"Mmm. So what are you doing?" she asked, trying to get back into the conversation after her slight mental detour.

"Grading horrendous essays on an equally horrendous author's work."

"Hemingway?"

Jesse chuckled as he slightly turned his head in the privacy of his living room. "How'd you know?"

"You've never been a fan of his work. I remember you complaining about _For Whom the Bell Tolls_ back in 10th grade literature."

"Don't even get me started. I still don't understand how that man won the Pulitzer for literature."

"Hey, Jesse? I know we haven't really talked about it lately, but I was wondering what your plans were for next week. Do you know if you'll be able to come? And what day?"

Jesse chewed the bottom half of his lip for a moment before continuing. It had been the question on his brain for days, but it was also one he had no desire to broach. "I don't know, Rache. The quarter only just started, and I used the majority of my annual leave when I visited the first time in May. I can maybe swing flying up for the evening, but I don't see the possibility of staying any longer."

She felt her heart break slightly as she took in the expected words. Every time she had brought it up before, her question was met with awkward dismissals or poor attempts at a subject change. She knew that the night of her opening would be the busiest of her life. The day would be spent with interviews and last minute rehearsals, while the evening would be full of after parties and cast discussions. She would barely get to see Jesse, and to know he would only fly up for the evening seemed like a waste. "Hey, you know," she said softly, "don't even worry about it, okay? I know you're busy, and opening night is going to be insane. Save the money and fly up another day – maybe on a weekend when we'll have some more time together."

"Rache, I'm going to be busy until the end of the quarter. I can't just fly up for a weekend. I thought you were going to come to me this time?" Jesse was hurt, but the annoyance he felt had started to grow beyond the pain of not seeing Rachel on her opening night.

"The show is opening in _five_ days, Jesse. I can't let my understudy take over within the first month of production. If you come to me this time, I'll come to you for Christmas. I promise."

"The wedding is the end of December. You'll be in Lima for Christmas."

"Then I'll come to you for Thanksgiving, as long as you promise to fix tofurkey."

"Look, let's just see what happens and we'll make it to each other when we make it to each other. I don't want to argue about this, but I think you're being selfish."

"_I'm_ being selfish?" Now it was Rachel's turn to fume. Of all people, Jesse had to realize how important it was for him to witness her opening night and the start of her Broadway career. A great deal of very important people would more than likely catch the musical within it's first month back to the theatre, and she didn't want to risk being seen by another director or producer just to fly to Ohio for a few days. She'd promised herself when she left that she was never going back. "Jesse, you know this was always our dream. I'm not going to give up on it just because you're feeling left out."

"Excuse me?" Jesse scrunched his eyebrows as he leaned forward from the couch. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Let's just address the elephant in the room. Jesse, I love you, but you not coming is out of jealousy and nothing more, and that's not fair. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to our relationship."

"Who the hell said anything about jealousy?" Jesse tried his hardest to keep his volume level. He promised himself after their last fight that he would never raise his voice to Rachel, but after the day he'd already had, the last thing he wanted was a pile of bullshit for the icing on the cake. "I've been nothing but supportive of you since day one. Day _one_, Rache. How dare you call me jealous. I have a life of my own, you know. Columbus may not be as glamorous as the city, but people dream of living here too, you know. It's not as horrible as you make it out to be."

"I'm not trying to make it out to be horrible, but you can't sit there and tell me you're happy where you are. You were meant for the stage just as strongly as I was. That passion was what always drew us together."

"So what – I give up the stage and suddenly we're no longer compatible? The love we share is reduced to pointless conversations and mindless fucks?"

"I never said that, Jesse! You're putting words in my mouth!" Rachel was on the verge of tears. It was a conversation they had been avoiding since they'd rekindled months ago, and both of them knew it was one they should have in person. "Look, I take everything back, okay? Forget I said anything. I'll come to you. You tell me what weekend you have free and I'll come to you."

"You know, I don't really feel like a visit right now, Rachel."

"Jesse, don't be upset. I shouldn't have said what I said, and I know that. I'm sorry. Can we just forget this?" She was sobbing now, but she successfully held it back over the phone. _Maybe it's better this isn't in person_, she thought to herself.

"I'm gonna go. I need to finish grading before tomorrow."

"Please just talk to me. Please. I need this to be okay before you hang up," but by the time Rachel finished her sentence, the line had already gone dead.


	29. Chapter 29

Kurt gave his fiancé a side-eyed glance as they sat stone faced on the sofa. Rachel had been pacing back and forth on the cheaply made carpet before them for the greater part of an hour, and she hadn't given either of her roommates the chance to speak their opinion on the matter. In the middle of yet another If-he-really-loved-me scenario, the raven haired beauty suddenly stopped to face the boys on the cushions in front of her.

"So?" she asked, her eyes wide as she placed one hand on her hip and held the other dangling in the space in front of her.

"I think you're being selfish," Kurt stated, and Blaine stood up to block him at just the precise moment to keep Rachel from pouncing.

"Selfish?" she half screamed into the apartment. "_I'm_ not the one who's being selfish! He's the one who hung up on me! And, might I add, hasn't even had the decency to call and apology in _three _days!"

"You basically cut off his manhood, Rachel!" Kurt yelled, as he stood up to show his aggression, yet stayed behind the safety of Blaine's arm for obvious reasons. "Look, we all know why you said what you said, but Jesse isn't ready to admit his faults yet. It isn't your right to voice them for him."

"Since when do people consider me a sugar-coater? I have always prided myself in speaking my mind, and Jesse knows that. He's known that for seven years." Rachel was beginning to calm herself as she took a step back, allowing both Blaine and Kurt to physically relax before her.

"I think we can all agree with that statement," Blaine noted, "but it doesn't make it any easier to take. He failed, Rachel. He failed at nearly every goal he once had, and he didn't need you of all people to point those failures out to him."

"What difference does that make? What does it matter if I tell him or if Kurt tells him? Or you or his students or anybody else?"

"Because _you're_ living his dream, Rachel. You're doing everything you both said you would, and you're doing it at an age two years below his own." Blaine sighed loudly as he repositioned himself on the sofa. If he knew Rachel at all, he knew this conversation would likely last another hour before any of them got a break.

"I resent that, Blaine," Rachel stated, tossing her hair over her right shoulder. "You're implying that I didn't struggle my ass off for the last six years to make it to where I am today. You of all people know this didn't happen for me overnight."

"Yes," Blaine replied, his eyebrows raising as Kurt stole the opportunity to grab them all a glass of wine from the kitchen, "I do know that. However, I also know that it's never easy to be faced with _any_ heartache, especially when they come from someone you care about as much as Jesse cares about you. He's embarrassed, Rachel, and you know how big both of your egos are."

Rachel plopped down on the cushion beside Blaine and snuggled up to his side, allowing him to wrap his arm around her as he kissed the top of her head. She knew her friends better than anyone, and she knew exactly what they were both thinking at that particular moment. "So I should be the one to call and apologize?"

Kurt placed the glasses of wine on the coffee table as he took a seat on the floor across from them. "In my humble opinion? I can't believe you've let it go as long as you have."

"I'll call him in the morning. We've just never had a fight before. I don't really know how to handle these things."

Kurt smiled mischievously as he handed his fiancé a glass, all the while keeping his attention on his distressed friend. "That means you've also never had _incredible_ makeup sex. Trust me, the next time you head to Ohio will make this entire ordeal worth it," he added with a wink.

* * *

><p>"She hasn't called. It's been three fucking days and she hasn't called." Jesse was frustrated, and the only thing that helped relieve him of his current tension was weight lifting in the gym. He had never been overly concerned with having muscles. When he was younger, the constant training in Vocal Adrenaline had kept him in perfect shape, but as he grew older he found he had to work a bit harder at staying fit. Admittedly, even now he would never win a weight lifting competition, but he was able to hold his own as far as filling out a t-shirt went.<p>

"Maybe she's waiting for you to call her," Melissa suggested as she continued to run on the treadmill beside him.

"Do you think I ought to? Honestly, Mel, do you think this is my fault?" he asked as he set the weights on the bar rest and sat up to examine his friend's expression. They had done nothing but discuss his relationship with Rachel for the past two mornings, and he could tell she was getting annoying with the constant one-topic-conversations, but when Jesse had his mind on something, nothing else in the world mattered.

"I'm not saying it's anybody's fault. Look, Rachel wants you in New York. That isn't really coming as a surprise, is it?"

"Of course not. I don't think it's any secret that we want to be together, but it's been four months. She's basically asking me to uproot my life," he answered, grabbing a towel from the rack behind him and running it over his sweaty forehead. "I just never considered Rachel to be a self-centered person."

"Did she actually ask you to move up there? I mean, did she literally say 'Jesse, quit your job and move to New York and let me fulfill all of my wildest dreams while you bartend in some sleazy bar for tourists'?" Melissa began to slow her speed down to a comfortable 3.5 to allow her the ability to speak. Obviously, she wasn't going to be finishing her jog this morning.

"She implied it."

Melissa rolled her eyes at her friend. They had both graduated with their Masters from university and had already acquired careers. It was times like these that she was reminded of how young they really were, in the grand scheme of things. "I think you're being childish," she answered.

"I know I'm being childish," Jesse answered honestly. "It just bothers me. I hate being separated from her, but I wish she would make more of an effort to come to me. This relationship is starting to feel one-sided."

"I think you're telling this to the wrong person, Jesse," Melissa answered honestly as she took a swig from her water bottle resting on the treadmill. "You need to tell her exactly how you feel. Let all the hurt out. Don't hold back. She deserves to know the truth."

Jesse checked the clock hanging on the wall behind the line of elliptical machines. It was just now turning 7am, and he knew Rachel's schedule well enough to know she'd be sleeping for a couple more hours. Her opening was in two days, and she would no doubt be resting up before her big day. He let the inevitable conversation drift from his thoughts as he made his way to the showers. It was a conversation they would need to have eventually, but he could wait until she was awake and he had her full attention.

* * *

><p>Jesse's apartment was immaculate. The dishes were washed and put away in their respective cabinets, the laundry was folded and hanging in the closets, and the magazines and newspapers were straightened and placed in the coffee table for safekeeping. He currently had his favorite Queen vinyl – <em>News of the World<em> – blasting from the record player, and he had already wiped down the dining table from his dinner that evening. Jesse, officially, had nothing else he could possibly do to kill time.

Earlier in the day he had received a text from Rachel that had sent him into a tailspin all afternoon. _Skype at midnight after my show_. That's all it said. No apologies, no I love yous, no hint at what their Skype session was going to involve. All Jesse knew was that they had both reached their breaking points, and he only hoped that Rachel's was on the same side as his own. They needed to be in this together – it was the only thing that mattered to him.

He threw himself down on the couch with a heavy sigh. He still had four hours to go, and he knew Rachel was only just now reaching the climax of the first act in her performance. As he pictured his girlfriend in leopard print leggings and glittered hair, he let his mind drift off into slumber. The least he could do was take a nap before their date. Hopefully it would keep him from missing his six o'clock workout in the morning.

_The only thing Jesse could smell was strawberries. He and Rachel were on the old stage in McKinley High's auditorium, and Jesse was still panting from performing a Queen number for the New Directions crew. The other VA members were waiting patiently for him in the parking lot as he had engaged in a stare off with Rachel only moments ago. This was where he turned his life around, Jesse told himself. This is where things change. _

_The McKinley glee club kids knew a private conversation was about to take place, and they took their cue to leave the two soulmates to themselves. The only person with hesitation had been the ogre, who he'd known all along was pining over his girlfriend, but the mohawk boy had luckily dragged him away. Now they were alone, together. He laughed as he considered the phrase. In the past month, he had never once felt alone. Everywhere he went, he had Rachel by his side – whether it be in reality or in his dreams. The loneliness he had always felt growing up somehow magically disappeared after he met her, and he wasn't willing to give it up just for another championship. _

"_Jesse? I don't understand," she had said that day, and Jesse fell to his knees before her, wrapping his arms around her waist while he let his head rest on her lap as she stood._

"_It wasn't supposed to be like this," he'd said. "This wasn't supposed to end."_

"_What are you talking about, Jesse? What's going on here?" And so he confessed – he confessed everything to her – the reason he had transferred, the fact that he had followed her into the music store that day. He even told her about Shelby, although she had already pieced that puzzle together herself. He sat there crumbled as he waited for her response, silently praying to whatever God there might be to allow him another chance._

_He looked up as he felt her move, and his rapid breathing began to decrease as he noticed her reaching to her knees as well. She had always put them as equals, and it was the one thing Jesse loved most about her. _

"_So it didn't mean anything?" she had asked, and Jesse tried hurriedly to explain everything. Acting exercise, falling in love, of course it meant something – everything jumbled together as Rachel looked him in the eye with nothing but hurt and anguish. He stroked her cheek as she let a tear fall, secretly wishing he could catch all of her tears from now until eternity. He never wanted to be the one who made her cry again, but tears would eventually become a recurring role in their lives that day. He sat in his own flood as Rachel stood up and left him on the stage that afternoon, vowing to make something incredible of herself and leaving him as a distant memory in Ohio. Even in dreams, Jesse knew Rachel was right. She was going to have the world at her fingertips, and Jesse was trying desperately to grasp at her coattails. _

Jesse was awoken by a constant beeping on his laptop. Although he had never planned on sleeping the night away, he had taken precaution and requested a chat with Rachel before he fell asleep, resting in the assurance that neither of them would have to wait on the other that evening. Judging by the clock on his laptop, he was wrong.

"You're ten minutes late," Rachel said into the screen. "I wasn't sure you were coming."

Jesse rubbed his eyes with his fingertips as he tried to wake himself enough for the important conversation that was about to take place. "I fell asleep," he said, his voice still husky from his nap. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize I was that tired."

"Better late than never," Rachel responded, and they made eye contact through the monitors for the first time. "Jesse, I think we need to talk," and he noticed her voice go soft. Was this a good sign, he wondered to himself? "About the other night…" and she looked into the screen to note his reaction – stone cold. He didn't flinch, he didn't breathe, he didn't even blink. Rachel knew it was poor timing, but the only thing she could think of doing in that moment was reaching through the computer and pulling at his curls, wishing more than anything that his lips were all over her body.

"Yes?" he asked, urging her to go on. He broke eye contact with her for a moment as he let his vision go south, peering at her pouty lips for longer than he should have. He took the moment to lick his own, wishing the cool wet texture was coming from her plump mouth instead of his chapped lips.

"I shouldn't have said what I said – about you punishing me and our relationship. It was completely out of line, and I'm sorry for that."

Jesse sighed as he looked down at his hands. He had been waiting three days for her apology, and now that he received it, he felt nothing but guilt. "No, you don't need to apologize. It was my fault. I lost my temper, and I never should have hung up on you. It was childish and immature."

Rachel smiled as the relief washed over her. He wasn't mad, and now she knew that they could both move on from this incident once and for all. She smiled as she considered the makeup sex that Kurt had mentioned the previous night. "Can we just treat this the same as the whole letter incident from your hotel room? Move on and never mention it again?"

"Rache, you know we can't do that," and Jesse was trying his hardest to be completely honest with her. He wanted more than anything to forget about the argument and move on, but they would both be turning a blind eye to the issue if that were the case. "Eventually this is going to come into play again, as long as we're in a long distance relationship. However, I do have a proposition."

"And what would that be?" Rachel asked, biting her lower lip.

"We each travel to the other once a month, no excuses. Even if it's only for a day – we need to put ourselves and our relationship above all else if this is going to work, Rachel." Suddenly, it was Jesse's turn to bite his lip. They had been together for four and a half months, and in that time Rachel had only traveled to Ohio once. He knew how important her career was, but it was time she start treating him as equal as the stage.

"I'll be there next weekend," she responded. "I already bought the tickets this afternoon." Both of their smiles radiated over one another as Rachel's infectious laugh filled the speakers of his laptop.

"I wonder if all of our arguments are going to come and go this easily?" and Rachel found herself smiling again at Jesse's question. She loved when he hinted at their future together. All of the doubts and insecurities from their relationship in the past had completely disappeared. This time, she knew it was for real, and that was the only thing that mattered. From this day forward, she was going to live in the here and now, regardless of consequences.

"Hey Jesse?" Rachel asked, and he could see her slowly unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse. After three days of frustration, Jesse turned hard instantly as he sat up straighter on the couch and cleared his throat. "I was just wondering… would you sing something for me?"

Every hair on Jesse's body was standing at full attention, and his eyes began to cloud as he took in his girlfriend's appearance through the screen. A black lace bra. She had planned for this… "What'd you have in mind?" he choked out before removing his own shirt from his torso.

"Mmmm," she whispered. "Something a little… sensual?" she asked, with a wink.

"_Let's dance_," he whispered back, taking the lyrics from M. Ward's song and singing them softly to his girlfriend, "_put on your red shoes and… dance the blues… Let's dance, to the song they're playing on the radio_."

And both allowed their heads to roll back as they lowered their hands, picturing each other and swaying to the rhythm of Jesse's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>For my Ipod Shuffle readers (which, by the way, I SWEAR I'm updating soon!) there's a slight crossover for you. I just love, love, love that song and think it's the sexiest tune on the planet.<strong>

**Now, next up is Rachel's debut, and it's bound to be an exciting chapter with the surprises I have in store. Who will show up? What will happen when Rachel steps on stage? Is this the end of their argument? Ahhhh I love angst!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Oh goodness, I am soooooo sorry it has taken this long to write. I'm in the middle of switching jobs and taking vacations and living life, but don't worry – I will not bail from this story. I'm too devoted to these characters. ****Thank you guys soooo unbelievably much for the reviews. They mean the world to me.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, if you don't stop crying we'll never be able to make it to the theatre on time." Rachel was scrambling as she ran around the apartment. She had fixed her hair three times, and Kurt had perfected her makeup only twenty minutes ago. Her ensemble for the after party had been chosen with precision and agreed upon by all parties (even Jesse via webcam) and every single detail of opening night had been discussed down to its very fiber. If Kurt would stop weeping on the couch, they could call a cab and make it to the theatre for Rachel's <em>official <em>Broadway debut.

"I can't help it, Rache! You'll always be that little girl belting out _Defying Gravity_ in McKinley's choir room to me. And now, only a handful of years later, you're debuting on Broadway in one of the biggest hits the stage has ever seen! This is it, Rache! You've made it!" Kurt exclaimed, wiping yet another tear from his eye. He had never been more proud of his best friend than at that very moment. He knew when they were kids that they would all follow their own paths in life, and he had never doubted that Rachel would land among the very stars she considered to be her trademark. He was simply grateful to be along for the ride as her most heartfelt companion.

"Honey, you know I love you," Rachel responded as she held both sides of Kurt's face with her hands, "but right now is not the time for your sentimental shit. I need to get to that stage," and they both laughed at Rachel's proclamation. After so many years together, they both realized that some things truly never changed, and Rachel's matter-of-fact attitude was one of them.

"Blaine's meeting us there," Kurt said as he threw his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Apparently he had to meet a student regarding their midterm performance, even though I _told_ him that if he's late I'm not to be disrupted from your performance."

"Kurt, you've seen my play a dozen times. You're the only person in the world who knows it as well as I do."

"This time's different, Rache. This time it's Broadway," he sang, reminding Rachel of his own talent. "Mercedes is also meeting us there, along with Mr. Shue, Emma, Finn and Puck. Is that everybody?"

Rachel looked down at her fingers as a shy smile crept onto her face. Three years of high school had completely changed her life, and she rarely had time to reflect on the friendships she'd made as she ran from rehearsal to a performance and then back to rehearsal. She was incredibly grateful for moments like these when she could simply sit back and reflect on the events of her life that led her here… exactly where she was always meant to be. She examined her appearance in the mirror once more as she pictured of her old friends. "I can't believe they all flew up here for this."

"Rachel, I know we've all grown apart since high school, but friendships like those are a dime a dozen. You know how important you were to Finn and Puck, and you're pretty much Mr. Shue's golden child. You know he's using your headshot for glee recruits?"

"Well," she whispered, meeting Kurt's eyes in the mirror from his new position located directly behind her, "then let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

><p>For the first time in her entire life, Rachel Berry was on the verge of a panic attack.<p>

She had been sitting in her dressing room for the past thirty minutes as she tried to count her breaths, a trick she had learned in one of her old meditation classes from high school. Whenever she got stressed or anxious, she still found herself falling into her old habits and counting each breath as it deeply entered her lungs. This time was no different, as she realized she was about to step onto a Broadway stage – in front of a Broadway audience that had paid good money to not be disappointed by her Broadway voice – and perform.

Rachel smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her dads had already called four times to wish her luck, even though she had seen them outside of the theatre only an hour ago. It had been a brief reunion with her MHS classmates before she was rushed backstage, but she was overwhelmed with joy regardless.

Mercedes had already attacked Kurt's clothing choice for the event while declaring her own style superior to all others. Mr. Shue and Emma were celebrating their engagement after so many years of struggling at their relationship, and Rachel was thrilled that they were able to make the journey north. Finn was reluctant to leave his children in Ohio, but he had promised Rachel it was worth it to see her perform on a "real" stage. Puck had changed the most out of everyone – sweeping the petite singer into his arms and spinning her on the streets of New York. He had matured far beyond his high school years, and she was delighted to see him finally amount to his full potential.

Rachel took another deep breath as she looked in the mirror. It was do or die time, and she had never been more prepared for anything in her entire life. As she walked to the back of the stage for her entrance, she knew that this was her future – this was her life. She would either die on stage, or she would fly to the stars. No other option was plausible.

With her chin slightly raised, Rachel stepped onto the platform to join in her duet with Roger, and through her memorized lyrics and the bright lights shining down on her, she was able to make out the entire first row. Mr. Shue holding Emma's hand as she smiled and waved shyly. Mercedes with her chin raised as though she were listening for pitch. Puck sat with his jaw on the floor, obviously taken aback by Rachel's costume, while Finn sat with what appeared to be a disgruntled expression on his face. Kurt already had tissues plastered to his eyes as Blaine held his hands together in front of his mouth. Rachel smiled into the audience as she sent a sly wink to Blaine, her own personal coach, when she immediately noticed the familiar hair that hit a highlight of the circulating lights from the back of the theatre. Seated beside Blaine, with a smile on his lips and pride in his eyes, was Jesse. Once again, he had come for her.

It took every ounce of Rachel to maintain a showface and continue her song while tears of joy threatened to spill from her eyes. After their most recent argument, Rachel had ignored the topic of her opening night and instead discussed other subjects with Jesse during their Skype chats. The last thing she wanted was to show him her disappointment, and so she ignored it altogether. She'd had no idea he planned a surprise visit, and she truly felt that the realization of it sent bursts of love throughout her entire body. She had never felt it before… that feeling of being one hundred percent devoted to another human being – mind, body, and soul. As Roger continued his part of the duet, she quickly made eye contact with Jesse and smiled with her eyes – a look that was instantly returned to her. _This is why the entire planet was created – why life existed in the first place, _she thought to herself. _Simply so Jesse and I could find each other._

* * *

><p>"Jesse," Rachel giggled as her boyfriend nuzzled her neck. They were alone in the back of the limo that had been ordered by Jesse to take them to whatever after party Rachel had chosen before finalizing the night at the hotel Jesse had booked for the night.<p>

One soft shove from Rachel and Jesse leaned back, separating his body from hers. "You were amazing tonight, Rache. Honestly. I don't think I've ever seen you perform with as much power and passion as you did this evening. The critics won't know what to do with themselves."

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend, suddenly feeling all of the stress and worry lift from her shoulders the moment he looked her in the eyes. After everything they had been through, she could no longer understand why she had ever doubted his attendance to begin with. Yes, she was ecstatic that so many of her old classmates had traveled to the city to watch her perform, and she couldn't wait to meet up with them at the after party as soon as she and Jesse arrived, but in the end, she knew that Jesse being there was the only person that mattered. She needed the reassurance that he would support her career, regardless of what obstacles may or may not be in the way. She never wanted to be anywhere aside from the stage, and the only person she wanted beside her was the curly haired boy currently gazing into her eyes.

"I love you, you know?" she whispered, seemingly catching Jesse off guard. "I can't say it enough. If I say it every single day for the rest of my life, it won't be enough to express how grateful I am that you made it here tonight. You're the only one I wanted – the only one that mattered."

Jesse leaned back down as he sniffed her hair and whispered into her ear, instantly sending chills down Rachel's entire body. "We're inevitable, Rache. I'm sorry I kept you in suspense."

"I knew you were coming all along," she proclaimed, laughing loudly as she threw her head back. With the release of Jesse's grip, Rachel seized the opportunity and stood in the center of the limo, pushing the top half of her body out of the moon roof as she took in the city that surrounded her. "I LOVE JESSE ST. JAMES," she yelled to the passers-by on the sidewalks around her. "I LOVE HIM! AND I'M ON BROADWAY!" she proclaimed once again, but instantly became quiet as she felt a tingle from the portion of her body still located in the limousine.

While Rachel had been busy confessing her love to a city of complete strangers, Jesse was slowly and stealthily lifting her dress to gain further access to her most intimate section. He had gone weeks without the feel of Rachel's skin below his fingertips and the taste of her on his lips, and he wasn't willing to wait another moment.

He giggled against her thigh when he realized she had caught onto his actions, and he thumbed the sides of her panties as he slid them down her legs, following their path with his own lips. Rachel's head rolled back in the cool night air as she kept the majority of her body still protruded from the moon roof as she felt Jesse's tongue on her inner core. For her, she knew that Jesse was combining the two things she loved most in this world: the feel of his body against hers and the city itself within her reach.

* * *

><p>"I promise to be on my best behavior," Jesse said as they stumbled from the limo into the restaurant to meet her friends. They were both rolling on multiple orgasms and couldn't care less about food consumption at the moment, but after the uncomfortable stage dooring between her McKinley High classmates and her current lover, they had promised to join her former classmates for dinner and drinks.<p>

"Let's just get through this as quickly as possible so I can ravish you in the privacy of the hotel afterwards," she whispered, still glowing as she grabbed his hand.

"I have to catch the red-eye, Rache. You expect me to do that with little to no sleep?" and they both smiled at the other with the full knowledge that neither of them would sleep a wink that night. Just as Jesse gave a flirtatious wink, they heard Kurt yelling from the other side of the restaurant.

"Okay lovebirds, we're over here!" and they were met with a table full of inquisitive looks. Simultaneously, they both drew in a deep breath and began walking towards their fates. It was now or never.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence – minutes spent with the group repeatedly congratulating Rachel while ignoring her counterpart – Mr. Shue saved the evening by asking Jesse what he had been up to since high school.

"I teach now," Jesse replied, glancing around at the rest of the table. "Middle school English, although I would love to start up a glee club on campus. There's a lot of talent in Columbus, we just don't have the funds to cover it right now."

"That I can relate to," Will replied, having spent the first year financially supporting the club entirely on his own. "Have you considered boosters? Or parents of the current students? You name it and I've tried it. I'd be happy to give you some pointers."

Jesse smiled at the old high school teacher, remembering fondly how accepting Will had always been of the boy most considered to be a trader. "I would really appreciate it. Thank you," he replied, taking Rachel's hand and kissing the palm as he continued to smile at his old teacher.

"Jesse actually helped assist in one of my courses over the summer session at NYU," Blaine said, attempting to steal the attention when he noticed Finn's look of aggression at his friends. "The students took to him very well. They still ask about you, to be perfectly honest. You were a real help."

"It was my pleasure, honestly. This past summer was certainly the best of my life," Jesse responded as he smiled at Rachel, an appreciation of his new friend growing rapidly in his heart. He didn't care if the rest of the classmates – people he hadn't seen or spoken to in nearly a decade – liked him or not. He had his own personal family with Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt, and the three of them were the only people that mattered to him anymore.

The rest of the meal was filled with idle chat and congratulatory statements made around the room. Blaine and Kurt announced their post-wedding departure to California, Puck informed everyone that he was expecting a child with his current girlfriend at the turn of the year, and an extra bottle of wine was ordered specifically for Will and Emma's engagement. The evening itself was pleasant, and Rachel couldn't have imagined a more perfect way to celebrate her debut on Broadway.

As they stood to end the dinner, Rachel kissed both of her fathers farewell as they excused themselves to their hotel. They already had plans to visit some galleries in Chelsea tomorrow, and the night was quickly escaping them. Will and Emma were the next to leave, with Will staying behind for a moment longer to once again congratulate Rachel on her debut.

"I always knew you'd get here one day, Rachel."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Mr. Shue," she replied, slipping back into her high school days. Graduated or not, addressing a teacher by their first name always left a foreign taste on Rachel's tongue. "I guess all of those shared spotlights worked. Who would have thought I would love being cast in an ensemble so much?" And Will smiled as he bent to kiss her on the cheek, once again wishing her all of the luck in the world as he rejoined his fiancé in the cab on the street.

Rachel turned to find Mercedes talking with Jesse, Kurt and Blaine, no doubt discussing their sleeping arrangements for the evening. Kurt had already asked that she stay with them as long as she's in town, and Rachel couldn't wait to spend the week catching up with her former friend.

Down the street, a few feet away, she could see that Noah and Finn were arguing over something, but she chalked it up to mulish men being stubborn. Noah had offered to pay for dinner earlier, which had immediately upset Finn and his pride. She smiled as she walked over to them, and they both stopped speaking immediately upon her arrival.

"Congratulations, Beautiful," Puck said as he leaned down to kiss Rachel on the cheek. "We knew you'd get here. And can I just say, you're the finest lookin' Jew I've ever seen fill out a pair of leopard print pants," and Rachel immediately laughed at his statement.

"You always did know how to make a lady blush, Noah," she replied, standing on her tip toes to softly kiss his cheeks. "Do the two of you know where you're staying tonight?" Finn hadn't said a word since she'd walked over, although she expected that. He had never been okay in regards to her relationship with Jesse, and she didn't expect that the two of them seeing each other tonight had changed anything.

"Yeah," Puck replied. "We got a room at the same place as Mr. Shue. We're gonna go sight seeing tomorrow if you can spare a minute for some old chums. Tell your boy there that he's welcome too," he said with a whip of his head in Jesse's direction.

Rachel looked at Finn as he lowered his eyes, suddenly entranced by an invisible spot on the pavement below them. "Thank you, Noah," she replied, glancing back at the former mohawked boy. "That means a lot."

"He's alright, you know? I'm happy to see you doing so well," and with a hug and an awkward goodbye, Rachel left both Finn and Puck standing on the sidewalk as she joined her friends in the doorway of the restaurant they had formerly occupied. Now it was time for the real celebration, and Rachel was positively tingling with anticipation.

* * *

><p>Puck and Finn were seated comfortably in the subway car, having their fair share of room with the late hour. They had both made reservations for the evening at the cheapest location they could find, and it unfortunately came with a forty minute subway ride from the theatre.<p>

"It's not right, dude," Puck said, shaking his head at his former best friend. "We're not in high school anymore. It's time you let her go."

"You don't even know what you're talking about, Puck," Finn responded, looking his former teammate in the eye. "She's not happy with him. I can give her things he can't."

"Oh yeah? Like what? A mortgage? Two kids that aren't even hers? A life in Cleveland, Ohio that she didn't want in the first place?"

"I can give her a family. I can give her trust – a sense of accomplishment."

"Finn, she has everything she wants right now. Did you see that girl on stage tonight? She was over the moon, and whether you want to admit it or not, that Jesse kid being there was a part of it. Now I never liked him in high school, and you know that as well as I do, but we're adults now, Bro. Chalk it up to the one that got away and move on. She has."

Puck settled back and rested his head on the glass window behind him, obviously satisfied with his statement and assuming that the topic was over. A few feet away, however, Finn was planning a strategy to win his high school sweetheart back from her soulmate with nothing but selfish gain in his own mind. He had let Rachel go before, but he wouldn't do it again. This time, he was willing to do anything she wanted to have her back in his life.


End file.
